Caged Birds
by KuroyamiAkai
Summary: Having too many swords in her citadel, the Saniwa had decided to hold an annual event where every year, she would pick out swords to be put in an arena. There, they would battle it out to death until only one sword remains! Inspired by Battle Royale and many survivor horror stories. Angsty/Dark/Lots of death You have been warned. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

_If there was something they could fight for what would they choose?_

It was the usual day. The sound of the water from the pond outside echoed into the bedroom Souza Samonji shared with his brothers. It was a small room, just enough for him and his two brothers. They had allowed him to sleep in, since he had a rough day yesterday when he had return back to the citadel empty handed from an expedition. It really wasn't his fault, but of course, Souza had blamed his lack of experience in the field.

Suddenly, he heard the paper door slide open. The sword had assumed it to be one of his brothers and continue to slumber when his sheets were abruptly thrown off him, revealing the white yukata he had loosely donned on. He jumped up, alert, his hand falling on his sword lying on above his futon.

The man standing before him was an unfamiliar face. He had grey hair, cropped short and an intimidating aura. A new sword? He didn't give him the feeling of being a sword though...

A new type of enemy?

"Get up." The man ordered, folding his arms "Get dress."  
"Who are you?" Souza inquired, drowsy but alert. His pink hair cascaded down his shoulders in a messy bunch as he held on to his sword tight.

"I don't think you are in a position to ask questions, get up now." The man called, reaching out to grab for him. In response, Souza had retaliated and jump away, drawing out his sword. "Identify yourself, friend or foe?!" Souza demanded, pointing the sharp end of his sword to the stranger.

The stranger snorted, rubbing his forefinger against his chin. "Is this the game you want to play now?" He asked. Suddenly, the paper door behind slid open again and Sayo Samonji looked into the room with surprise.

It didn't take long for the tantou to register the situation. Sensing the danger in the air, he pull out his own small sword to aid his brother.

"What happened here, niisama?" The smaller sword asked "Who is this?"

Souza glance at his brother, equally confused. The man did not have a sword with him. So what is he, really?

"You brothers are quite hostile, no?" The man chuckled, crouching down into a pouncing position. "But I wouldn't refuse a party-"

Suddenly, the man jumped up and Souza instantly lost sight of him. He heard a loud cry from his brother and turn in time to see the man's face right behind him, the flat of his palm landed against his nape, knocking the air out of him. Sayo's small neck was already in the man's grasp as he hold Souza down with his free arm. There were static coming out from his fingers and it caused the brothers to tremble in waves of shock.

"Let them go." It was their eldest, Kousetsu Samonji, this time. His sword was already at the stranger's neck. He had heard the commotion from their room and came in to see his brothers choked and strangled.

"Nii-sama-" Souza coarsely huffed.

"Kousetsu," The man grinned at the elder sword "Is it alright to be pointing that at me?"  
"I know that my blade is not effective against you, but there is no reason for you to be attacking my brothers either." Kousetsu muttered "Let them go, they know not who you are."

Finally, the man loosened his grip, stepping away from the brothers. Sayo fell to the floor in a heap, coughing as he held on to Kousetsu's robes. Souza look up at his brother, his hand holding on the his neck, a bruise already appearing on his nape.

"Niisama, do you know him?" Souza finally ask when he had calm down.

Kousetsu gathered Sayo into his arm, inspecting his injuries. Sayo was only mildly injured but appeared to be in shock, his small fingers buried into the folds of Kousetsu's robe.

"The saniwa's executioner, he is neither sword nor enemy. This man is human, much like our master." He explained after a moment, gazing up to the man.

"What is it you want with my brothers?" Kousetsu ask, keeping the two slightly behind him.

"I was only here for Souza Samonji," The executioner replied, shrugging. "But he was being hostile so I thought I would play along."

"If the saniwa orders for me, I can go and meet her myself," Souza interrupted with a frown but the executioner only silenced him with a click of his tongue.

"This is different, Souza Samonji and I bet your brother knows well." The stranger shook his head, seemingly amused "After all, he would know why I am here."

Kousetsu's eyes widen and he glance at Souza before looking back to the man "It can't be!"

"It's the master's decision." The man shrugged.

Souza look confusingly between them both. He didn't understand.

"If he goes, then….I am going too," Kousetsu finally replied "I won't let him go in there alone."

The man paused, his expression visibly change. "Oh I didn't expect that," He stroke his chin "I think this should be brought to the master first." He chuckled, turning around "Oh well, I'll let you know tonight, eh?" With that the man left, waving to them slightly.

Kousetsu heaved a sigh when the door slid shut again. He turn to his brothers who were looking back at him, confused and waiting for his explanation.

He has a lot to tell.


	2. Chapter 1

They sat in the hall, strangely quiet. The seat at the platform where the saniwa usually sat in was still empty. She had yet to return. Souza glance around the room. They have all donned on their battle outfits. Kousetsu and Sayo were sitting by his sides, their faces solemn.

A little further sat Ichigo Hitofuri and a few of his brothers, the face of Honebami beside Namazuo was hard to read. Gokotai and Akita both look terrified as they clung onto Ichigo who was looking rather confused himself. Far off, is that Yagen sitting between them?

The Kunihiro brothers were there too, with Yamanbagiri hiding his face beneath his cloak as usual. Yamabushi was for once, silent and Horikawa kept stealing glances at the group sitting beside him, Izuminokami Kanesada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamato no kami Yasusada who were all looking equally uncomfortable.

Behind them, Nagasone Koutetsu was shifting uneasily with his two brothers beside him, Hachisuka looking rather unamused and Urashima solemnly staring at the tatami floor below him.

Souza doesn't blame them. He gulps to calm himself down as he recalled what his brother had told them yesterday.

Every year they will select a dozen or more swords to be put in the arena. The swords will then proceed to battle it out...to the death. Only one will survive the game.  
Souza was sick to the stomach when he heard about this. They were kept out of the games since they arrived as they had nothing to do with it, with only a few of the higher class swords aware of it. The games were usually executed by the saniwa's executioner, the grey-haired man that Souza had met yesterday. It has all started a few years ago when there were too many swords in the citadel.

It was all the master's sick idea for entertainment as well as to clear up the citadel for more space. To weed out the weak. Even Oda Nobunaga was better than this.

"Souza," he heard the soft whisper of his brother's voice, alerting him. The saniwa has entered the hall and was making her way toward the seat on the platform. Her face was covered, as usual, and behind her, led by the executioner and Heshikiri Hasebe was a few other high-class swords. They all looked solemn, some with obvious dislike on their face and some with hard to read expressions. Some even looked uninterested. As soon as the master was seated, the rest of the sword spread out around the side of the hall, with Hasebe and the executioner staying by the saniwa's side.

Gokotai had broken into soft sobs by now and Souza turn to notice that Ichigo had his hand on the small sword's back, trying to calm him down. Akita was no different, putting on a brave front even though his face was already as pale as a sheet.

Souza turns to look at his own brother. Sayo was unmoved, looking only blankly ahead, his brow already knotted into a frown.

"You all know why you are gathered here," The saniwa's smile could be seen under her veil, "all of you will be fighting to the death in the arena and the last one alive will win the game and have the chance to stay in the citadel."  
"However, there are a few rules to be observed." She turns to the executioner who nodded and step forward, the amusement on his face obvious as he glances across the room first.

"There cannot be any suicide. If you try to take your life, another life will also be taken." He begins "The game will not end until there is only 1 sword left alive. Any method of murder is allowed, this includes stabbing, slashing, poison, assassination and many more. The game will be limited only within the old citadel, where no one other than the participants may enter. You may not leave the citadel until the game has ended. There cannot be any outside help." He paused, looking to the other swords standing around the hall. Some of them shifted uncomfortably. "That is all. Happy killing." He smiled.

* * *

The old Citadel was a run down area much smaller than the current citadel. They had been escorted here and the doors were locked shut as soon as the last one of them entered the gates. The executioner's words have been echoing in their heads when they journeyed here. "Happy Killing."

There was nothing happy about this.

"Do we have to fight each other?" It was Gokotai, looking up at the bigger swords. He was clinging timidly to Ichigo, his knuckles white as a sheet.

"We don't have to play this game," Kashuu muttered, looking rather angered. He pulls his sword closer towards him. "They can keep us here and no one would die,"  
"It's not as simple as that," Nagasone muttered, walking over to them. He looks over to the old building. Urashima had already made his way into the place. It was rundown and un-kept, but still alright to live in. "There's not much food here," he announced to the others.

Yamanbagiri made his way there too, checking the refrigerator that was surprisingly still functioning. "There's food, but not enough to last for more than a week, judging from how many of us are here." He turns to look at the others.

"The master must've placed this here for the game," Horikawa reasoned.

"We either kill each other and be let out or starve to death a week later," Kanesada muttered, hands against his chin.

"Or we can grow more food?" Yamabushi reasoned, his voice regaining the usual chirp but Kosetsu simply shook his head. "The reason why we moved to the new citadel is that this land grows no crops." He reminded them.  
"Besides, the crops will not grow in time for us to harvest before we starve to death," Hachisuka added. "The master has seemed to have considered this very thoroughly."

They fell into silent momentarily. How can the master do something like this to them? Even now, it was hard to believe. Souza looks at his brothers. They were here only because they tried to protect him. Even Ichigo's brothers. The poor sword had been looking blankly and forlorn the whole time, clutching onto his little brothers as if for dear life. Souza understood his reaction. It must've felt like the master had betrayed them.

"It's your fault," The executioner had laughed at them that morning "Your brotherly bond had given the master an idea. She will send swords with strong bonds into the arena, your little brother included." "The games this year will be extremely entertaining,"

Kousetsu had received the news calmly but the thought of Sayo in this was excruciating as well. Souza would rather stand in this arena alone.

"Let's rest first," Nagasone suggested to them. "We will reassemble tomorrow and discuss how we should go on from here. It must've been a rough day for everyone." The swords hesitantly muttered an agreement before dispersing, all going their own ways to settle down.

"We'll meet here tomorrow, as soon as the sun is up!" Nagasone shouted after them, turning back to his own brothers shortly after. The Shinsengumi swords were still there as well, looking uneasily at each other.

"Well, let's go find a place to settle down too," Nagasone ushered them but Hachisuka simply frowned, walking ahead, displease.

"Are we...being abandoned again?" Kashuu asked silently, loud enough for only Yasusada to hear. The other sword frowned, quickly turning to his partner. "Of course not!" He replied back quickly. "I'm sure the master has a good reason why she did this…." He trailed away. Kashuu remained silent, looking down at his feet as they made their way through the dusty halls.

Yasusada didn't know what to say either so they continued in silence.

* * *

The first ray of sun had peeked through the mountains visible from the old citadel. Nagasone and the rest of the Shinsengumi swords have already long gathered in the front of the citadel, together with the Kunihiro brothers.

The Samonji brothers shuffled in shortly after, their robes looking as heavy as how they felt. Their silent greetings were drowned out by the obvious despair in their eyes.

"Where is the Awataguchi?" Hachisuka asked, frowning. His golden armor was still glowing brightly in the morning rays that Sayo thought if there came a time when he had to fight the Uchigatana, he would need sunglasses as a precaution.

"I last saw them in the bigger hall," Yamabushi laughed. Strange how he could still laugh at this situation.

Nagasone frowned a little, waiting for a while more before deciding they were too long.

Leading the way, he led the others to where the Awataguchi was last seen.

The room the brothers had settled in was a little bigger. As recalled by Kousetsu, it used to be one of the study rooms before they move to the new citadel. Ichigo sat in the corner with the two smaller swords leaning against him when Nagasone barged in.

Yagen, Namazuo, and Honebami were in the middle of the room, deep in discussion.

"You guys were taking too damn long!" Nagasone yelled at them but was shushed by Ichigo who put a finger to his lips. "You'll wake them up." He pointed to the two swords leaning beside him.

Nagasone frowned, thundering across the room as he paced towards Ichigo. But Honebami and Namazuo were quick on their feet, stopping the Kotetsu midway.  
This only made Nagasone even more irritated. "Do you understand the situation we are in now?!" He bellowed.

Ichigo look up at him and then sideways. "The master is only joking. To kill off her swords like that, it can only be a joke." Ichigo smiled back at them. "She will open the gates and let us out, you'll see."

"Ichi-nii…" Yagen muttered, his fist balling.

"Alas, this is not a joke, Ichigo, and you know that," It was Kousetsu who said that. "As much as I long for peace, you and I have both watched the last game," He reminded him "The master will keep her words."

Ichigo fell into silent. Akita and Gokotai were both awake by now, rubbing their eyes and looking up at the others in confusion.

"Let's not fight here," Yamanbagiri mumbled "you will be doing exactly what they want us to do,"

With that, Nagasone relaxed and move away from the other two, though he was still obviously fuming.

Suddenly, a noise cracks in the air, tearing their silence into pieces.

"Eh eh-" It sounded like the executioner's voice. They ran out into the courtyard, looking for the source of the noise only to find megaphones planted in the middle of the garden. "12 hours has gone by yet nothing happened," The voice announced, "You guys are boring!"

"We won't play your game!" Kanesada shouted back at the speaker and was replied with an amused chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, they always say that," The executioner replied, "Until they start drawing first blood."  
"Well anyway, you are boring the saniwa to death so we are going to come up with an incentive for the first death."

"If there is no death occurring by sunrise tomorrow, we will kill Ichigo Hitofuri."

The eyes that turned to the eldest brother of the awataguchi were full of shock and surprise. Ichigo himself didn't fare so well. His pupils were wide as he look up at the megaphone almost beggingly. "This is a joke," He muttered, "Master will never do this- that gentle master!" He started, shouting up to the speaker.

"Hmm, nope." The executioner replied "Not a joke. Happy Killing!" With that, the noise died and the silence that followed were almost deafening.

Ichigo fell to his knees in disbelief, his brothers rushing to his side. "Is Ichi-nii going to be killed…?" Akita asks, looking up at the others. Gokotai was frantic, his little tiger cubs sensing his fear. They were running around his small legs while his eyes brim with tears.

Yamabushi approach the two who were obviously in panic. "It's alright, no one will hurt your brother," He assured them, keeping up his usual smile as he ruffled their hair.

The others only look on in silent, aware of the danger that lurks upon them. The master has thought this through very well. They eyed the other 3 brothers who were solemnly watching the scene. They will surely do anything to protect Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 2

The saniwa chuckled as she looked into the monitor. The cameras brought from her world serve the best as tools to watch the lives of the swords currently in the arena. Hasebe looked on at her, displease etched on his face.

"What's that look, Hasebe?" She asked, turning to him "Don't look at me like that, you won last year's round, after all, that's why you can stand like this besides me," She chuckled, pointing a french fry at him.

Hasebe glances away, looking at the screen.

He had been forced into the last game and had somehow won, aided by many other swords. It was hell, his time there. He didn't want to relieve it.

"Don't worry," The executioner chime, walking in and leaning on the master's chair.

"The game will get even more interesting after this." He grinned, stealing one of the saniwa's snacks on her plate.

Hasebe ignored him, looking into the screen.  
He can only wish them for the best.

* * *

The rest of the morning was quiet, solemn even.  
Some of the swords had volunteered to prepare food for the others but Ichigo had not showed up to the dining hall, irking Nagasone even further.

Though due to circumstances, they couldn't blame Ichigo either. The rest of the morning were spent cleaning the quarters and making the area more suitable for inhabitation.

Yamanbagiri and Yamanbushi had taken on the task to maintain the food inventory and the Shinsengumi swords were out scouting the courtyard, looking for any source of food as well as a small chance of an exit.

The Samonji were in their rooms, cleaning out the area and dusting out the futons. "It feels a little unbelievable," Souza commented. "Even in this situation we are cleaning out the area as if nothing is different from usual," He muttered, lowering the duster in his hand. He sighed "It would've been better if I just come in here alone, perhaps the Awataguchi will not suffer like that-"

"And let you come in here alone?" Sayo interrupted him, frowning. "I have only just reunited with Kousetsu niisama and Souza niisama…" He muttered, "I never thought that I have a need to be with you both….but I'd rather be inside here than to not know what happened to you." Sayo continued, clutching the rag in his small hand "And if anything happened to you...I will surely get revenge for that…"

Souza's brow furrowed as he kneels down and pulls the tantou into his arm, hugging him tightly. Sayo didn't have to be in this arena, he didn't have to participate.

"Osayo is right," Kousetsu muttered, oiling the sliding door. He looks satisfied when it slid effortlessly into place. "I was the one who volunteered anyway, the blame should be on me."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud and looked out the window. It was the Shinsengumi sword, throwing themselves against the gate to force it open.

"It's useless." Kousetsu sighed "That door is sealed shut. It's impossible to open,"

Souza got up, glancing at his brother. Sayo sat down, hugging his knees.

"What happened the last game?" Souza asked his brother. Kousetsu look at them, hurt etched in his eyes.

"I wasn't a participant, but the saniwa had forced us to be a spectator," Kousetsu begin.

"The initiative gets more horrible every round and soon, the swords that we were so friendly and familiar with started to kill each other, one by one." He continued "If they did not fall by each other's blade, it will be by the executioner's, in the name of making the game more interesting."  
"I want to have no part in it, yet...I cannot turn away."

"You never told us about it, you hid it for a year." Souza accused him.

"How can I tell you? The horror, the fear and the blood that was shed that day, I can never," Kousetsu frowned, looking away. Souza didn't pursue further for he knew if he was in Kousetsu's shoes, he would've done the same.

"What a laugh," Souza chuckled in dismay "The bird in the cage...yet now is a cage full of predators…."

"Will someone really die?" Sayo asked.

Kousetsu look back out to the Shinsengumi swords at the gate. "I hope not."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. No one said a word. Ichigo did show up this time, poking his food solemnly with his chopstick. They helped later with the cleanup, with Ichigo sitting quietly at the corner of the dining hall, staring blankly at the wall.

"Go to sleep," Souza told them that night, when they were once again back in their rooms. He held his sword up and watch his brothers curl into the futon, Kousetsu eyeing him. "Nii-sama, you stay awake to take care of us last night, so this time it's my turn," Souza smile slightly, putting on his best front. It was the least he can do for his brothers. "I'll keep watch this time."

Kousetsu sighed before submitting to the request, lying down on the pillow and allowing himself to rest. Sayo was still awake, turning his body so that he face Souza. "I would've done the same." He started. Souza raised a brow at him "I would've volunteered to come in if nii-sama didn't," Sayo continued. "That's why, don't blame yourself, Souza nii-sama,"

A warmth spread through Souza's chest as he smiles slightly. "Go to sleep, it's getting late," He softly replied and Sayo nodded, climbing into his sheets before allowing his eyes to close.

It was quiet for a moment. The whole citadel seems to have fallen into sleep. Souza settled down as well, glancing at the moon from the window. It was a clear night, with the semi-full moon illuminating the dark citadel.

It was well deep into the night when suddenly, the door open slightly, just enough for Souza to notice. He clutches his sword against him, startled at the sudden intrusion.

Yagen popped in, fully dressed and his sword still in his hand. He press a finger to his lips to warn Souza about making a noise and beckoned for him. Souza glanced at his brothers before walking out.

"What are you doing?" Souza started at the tantou "Do you realize what time is it?" He asked, going abit further from the room but still keeping an eye on it.

"I do, that's why I am here," Yagen started. "Souza, I have a request."

Souza frowned. He had cross path with Yagen a lot, both in the past and current. So much so that his relationship with Yagen could be considered as more than just acquaintance.

"Please, Souza." Yagen started with a deep breath "Kill me."

His words hang in the air momentarily.

It took Souza a moment to catch himself again.

"What are you saying?!" His words came out in a gasp. "Why would I do that-" He started when a realization dawned upon him "...no-"

"Listen to me." Yagen continued "If no one dies then Ichi-nii will surely be killed tomorrow….and...my brothers need him," He gritted his teeth "I can't just drop dead either because of the rules, so please, Souza, kill me."

"Why are you asking me, I am merely a sword of conquerors, not battle." Souza slide into his usual excuse but Yagen held him by his arms "You are not, you are a beautiful sword, Souza Samonji, and you have brought several winnings back ever since you entered the citadel!"

Souza let his shoulders drop. "It wasn't enough." He look away "I failed the last expedition. Perhaps that's why I was chosen to be in here,"

"That wasn't your fault!" Yagen replied but Souza only shook his head. "It's the result that matters," The uchigatana muttered. "And thanks to that, my brothers ended up in here as well,"

At that, Yagen released his grip on the sword's shoulders. "Souza, you need to stop thinking like that." He muttered "I too, volunteered to join this game when I found out that Ichi-nii and the others were forced to join,"

"How can I let them come in here alone?" Yagen shook his head, his fist curling "If anything, I want to stop this ridiculous farce!" He huffed, his anger rising "But if my death can save Ichi-nii….then so be it!"

"That's why….Souza, you have to kill me!" Yagen begged.

"...no…" Souza shook his head, backing away.

"Souza…" Yagen huffed, frustrated.

"I won't do it, not to you, nor to anyone…" Souza continued, turning away to return to his room "Go back, Yagen."

"Even though….I've begged you like this…" Yagen muttered. "...Souza…"

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the night air.

It only took a second for Souza to react, his hair waving with the momentum. "...Yagen…" He gasps as he tries to push Yagen's sword back. Yagen had drawn his blade against him and it was only at the last second that Souza managed to defend himself with his own sword. With a huff he push the tantou, sending Yagen flying across the hallway and skidding to a stop with his legs sliding across the dusty floors before he kicked off again for the next attack.

His movements were fast and Souza could barely keep up. "Yagen, snap out of it, I do not want to fight you!" Souza called, dodging yet another stab from the shorter sword.

Yagen did not reply, merely throwing his sword down, slash after slash against Souza. It wasn't long before his blade met flesh, drawing blood as he slices across Souza's cheeks. That was when he finally stopped, landing back on his feet as Souza pressed his palm against the wound.

"Souza…" Yagen started, staggering on his feet.

Souza wiped the blood off, sheathing his sword. He looks away and started to make his way back to the room, ignoring the tantou. "Souza!" Yagen had called after him.

Looking at the retreating silhouette, Yagen curled his fist. He couldn't just let him go like this. No. Ichi-nii will surely die if he doesn't do anything. Ichi-nii!

"I'm sorry, Souza," Yagen muttered, pulling his strength back to his ankles before launching towards the unsuspecting uchigatana.

The sound of metal connecting metal rang in the air as Souza tumbled away, effectively pushing some paper doors out of its rail.

"Souza!" Kousetsu's back was facing him, his blade drawn against Yagen's. The Tachi pushed Yagen back as Sayo helped his brother up. "Yagen Toushirou, you are the last person I expected to be doing this,"

"Doing this?!" The tantou laugh "Will you not have done the same if the initiative was one of your brothers?!" He screeched "All I ask is for you to take my life, Souza Samonji!"

Kousetsu glanced at his brother before turning back to Yagen, guessing the situation.

"Have you not considered the weight you will be putting on his shoulders if he had listened to you?" Kousetsu reasoned. "You who valued him so much from the older times, have you considered how he would've felt as well?"

Yagen paused, finally lowering his own sword.

"I-" he started, eyes darting from Souza to Kousetsu.

"That's enough," A voice echoed through the hallway as a figure approached them. "That's enough, Yagen," Honebami muttered, throwing a bundle of cloth at them. It landed with a loud thud before the cloth unraveled, revealing the contents inside.  
It took awhile for them to recognize what was inside the wrap. The metal that shone in the bare light, the dark sheath wrapped with an orange tassel...

"Yamanbagiri!" Sayo called as he ran towards the cloth, pulling it apart. True enough, it was Yamanbagiri's sword….in pieces.

"What have you done?!" Sayo eyed the wakizashi, his eyes burning with rage. It was the look he had in battle.

"I did what I had to." Honebami replied back to him blankly "To protect my brothers,"

"Honebami…." Yagen was looking at the broken sword in disbelief as well.

"Yagen, Ichi-nii is completely out of it," Honebami said as he walked towards his brother. "It's up to us to help our brothers now," He coaxed Yagen to sheath his sword "But not like this, not with your life."

"You….killed Yamanbagiri!" Sayo angrily stood up, his hand resting on his own blade.  
"Sayo!" Kousetsu called out to him in a warning. He shook his head at his brother. This wasn't the time for it.

"What's done is done." Honebami muttered "Even though I should feel remorse, I can only feel relief for now. I'm sorry." He continued, turning his attention back to Yagen who was still too shocked to react. "At most...the first initiative can be prevented." he turns, leading Yagen away.

Souza watch the two leave, his eyes resting back on the broken sword.

What will they tell the Kunihiros…?


	4. Chapter 3

Yamabushi only silently stared at the broken sword, what was left of his brother.  
Horikawa however, was restless. They have all gathered in the front hall, even though the sky was still dark. Everyone was there except the Awataguchi. Souza wasn't sure what to say to invite them there.

"We...don't know how Honebami did it." Sayo muttered, "He was already like this when Honebami gave it to us."

Yamabushi heaved a breath before kneeling before the broken sword. He gathered his palm together and shut his eyes in prayer. Kousetsu joined him as well and they shared a moment of silent mourning for their fallen comrade.

"Even if he is a sword...he also had a human heart…" Yamabushi muttered after a moment, getting up back on his feet "He worries about the wellbeing of everyone here."

"Yamanbagiri and I did not share the same room," Yamabushi continued after a pause, "We went our own ways and Horikawa went with the Shinsengumi."  
"...if I was with him...Yamanbagiri would've never..." Horikawa's clench fist trembled before he turned away, running towards the room that the Awataguchi shared.

"Horikawa!" Kanesada called, immediately running after him.

Honebami and Ichigo were both standing with their blade drawn when they arrived, the subtle moonlight that entered the room via the windows reflected on their blade. The two shorter swords were huddled together with Namazuo protectively holding onto them as Yagen stood between the other two.

"Ichi-nii, Honebami, stop it!" Yagen called just as Horikawa and the rest barged into the room.

"Honebami, why did you do that..." Ichigo's usual gentle voice cracked.

"If he did not die...You would have." Honebami reminded him.

"Honebami!" Horikawa lurched forward, his sword drawn. Surprised by the intrusion, Yagen and Ichigo jumped back and Honebami defended himself with his own blade, sending sparks flying when Horikawa's blade hit he's.

"You- Yamanbagiri-...!" Horikawa spat out the words in rage.

"Are you here for revenge?" Honebami huffed, pushing the other sword back "Strange, I never really seen you close to your brother and now, you suddenly are."  
"Honebami!" Horikawa yelled, fueled by his rage.

Suddenly, a fist planted in Horikawa's cheek and sent him tumbling away, effectively breaking the fight.  
It was Kanesada and he wasn't in the best of moods. "Break it up!" He shouted at the wakizashi who sat up in disbelief, cradling his jaws. "Fighting like this will only make things worst!"

"He's right," Hachisuka muttered after a silent moment "The game...is still continuing. Don't forget who our enemy is."

Ichigo sheathed his sword, turning away from the group. "Do you meant to call the master our enemy now?" He asked quietly.

None of them replied. Some even turn away to avoid the question.

"The master has commanded us to fight here," He reminded them "Are we going to disobey her orders?"  
"Ichi-nii…" Namazuo and the others joined them, Gokotai's tiger cubs trailing quietly behind them.

"Are you going to fight us then, Ichigo Hitofuri?" Kanesada eyed the eldest brother who turned to them, the moonlight only illuminating half of the sword's face.  
"Who am I to go against the master's wishes?" Ichigo asked with a smile. It was his usual smile, the one he would give everyone and fill them with warmth. But somehow, this time, the smile look only dark and dangerous.

With nothing left to say, they filtered out of the room, with dawn peeking slightly over the walls. Horikawa was visibly sulking and he walked away from Kanesada with a huff, making the Tachi slightly uncomfortable. Kanesada quickly followed behind him, starting a string of apology for hitting the Wakizashi earlier.

"Niisama," Sayo approached Souza shortly after the group have dispersed. "Are you alright?"  
Souza, previously in a daze look back to his brothers. "Hmm?"

"...I'm...alright." He finally replied.

"Souza, it is okay to depend on us once in awhile," Kousetsu reminded him.  
"It's fine." Souza shook his head slightly, glancing back at the room where the awataguchi were staying in. Yagen's earlier words were weighing down on him heavily.

 _Will you not have done the same if the initiative was one of your brothers?!_

He would have. He would have find some way to sacrifice himself if his brother would live.  
"I would have done the same." Kousetsu muttered, having figured what was on Souza's mind. "Not like that, but I would've probably done the same."

"Nii-sama," Souza turn sadly to his elder brother "Yagen wished to stop this farce...I want to help him."

Kousetsu watch him momentarily. "If this fight, this war would stop, it would please me the most." He started, glancing down "But we must be patient, the first death has occurred….and the next will surely follow."

Kousetsu let his words hang in the air before turning away. The first few lights of dawn had already broke through the night sky.

The eldest brother turn away, heading back to his room when his path was obstructed by someone else.

"Yamabushi-dono," Kousetsu greeted, stepping back a little after almost crashing into the bigger sword. "Kousetsu-dono, Souza dono, Osayo." Yamabushi greeted them as well with a nod accompanied by his smile. A smaller, sadder version of his usual smile.  
"If I recalled, you were attacked by the Toushirou," He asked "I hope all is well."

Souza glance at the other sword and back to Kousetsu. "We are alright," Kousetsu replied instead, lowering his head in a thankful gesture. "Our condolences to your brother as well…"

Yamabushi's face fell a little and there was visible sadness in his eyes.

"Yamanbagiri has always been a little uncomfortable around everyone else," He huffed "And yet he tries his best and his hardest, always keeping the good of others in mind,"

"I can only hope that he went without much pain," He smiled back at them again.

"It's difficult isn't it?" Kousetsu pondered aloud "For us who were formerly objects, to now gain emotions and feelings….like a normal human being, to feel hunger and pain…"  
"The master was the one who gave us this body….and yet she…"

Yamabushi shook his head slightly. "I cannot agree with the master's doing….yet I do not resent her for giving me this body."

"Do you hate Honebami then, for what he had done?" Souza asked the sword who shook his head. "I cannot." Yamabushi laughed his usual sharp laughter. "I am a monk's sword, I live to forgive!"

They watch him puff out his chest and folded his arms.

"Watch out for yourself, alright." He patted Kousetsu on the shoulders "All three of you. It's going to be even rough after this." He shrugged and turned away to leave when Kousetsu called out to him.

"Wait!" The eldest sword of the Samonji called. Yamabushi turns back to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Judging from the current situation, it will be dangerous to be alone." Kousetsu reminded him "It would be best if you come with us, at least we can look out for each other."  
Horikawa has the Shinsengumi and the Awataguchi were definitely already keeping an eye out for each other. With Yamanbagiri out of the picture, Yamabushi must be even more alone than ever.

"Fair point," The buff sword cackled. "But I will have to refuse." He huffed, folding his fingers and cracking them together. He looks up at the sky, now bright with streaks of purple and pink. Sunrise.

"Why don't the three of you go rest a little more?" Yamabushi suggested, "Breakfast is not until much later, judging from how much lack of sleep everyone is getting."

"Yamabushi-dono?" Kousetsu suspiciously glances at the other sword.

He laugh slightly in reply, turning slightly to pick up the bundle at his feet the brothers had not notice it there before. "Yamanbagiri, I should at least let him rest as well." He smiles sadly as he cradles the wrap "Even if he has been reduced to an object again…"

Kousetsu nodded in understanding and was about to turn away when Yamabushi pulled on his shoulders, bringing him closer and dropping his voice so that only Kousetsu could hear him. He released him after a while and Kousetsu stared at him in disbelief before turning back to his brothers, ushering them out, looking back at Yamabushi one last time before disappearing into the hallway.

Yamabushi watch the brothers leave and finally turn his attention back to the bundle in his arm. Silently, he made his way towards the kitchen.

It was Yamanbagiri who first noticed the weird crack in the wall. A crack covered by the Ivy on the wall of the courtyard outside of the kitchen. One would have to look really hard to see it. Yet, the crack has looks extremely brittle, worn down by the roots of the ivy and if one applies enough pressure to the wall, it would surely fall. This place was that old after all. This could be it. Their ticket out of here. If the gate wouldn't open, at least this place would.

Yamabushi has already told Kousetsu the existence of this exit earlier to Kousetsu. That sword would surely start spreading the word by now. He couldn't tell them directly, for fear that the master would definitely stop them. But if they do this correctly, they could surely escape!

He took Yamanbagiri's broken hilt out of the cloth and stabbed the broken sword into the earth, where the wall looks the weakest. Drawing out his own sword, he stabbed it to where the crack look the biggest...and started to dig it in as deep as he could.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice called from behind him, startling the tachi. "You!" Yamabushi called, recognizing the grey hair and malicious eyes of the executioner. The human was watching him with narrowed eyes, yet the curve on the edge of his lips never faded.

Yamabushi drove his sword deeper into the wall, the concrete has started to give way.

"I believe by now, Kousetsu had already informed the others of this place." Yamabushi turn back to the executioner "We will surely escape this place and end this farce!"  
The man watched him, arms folded. "I warned you, Yamabushi."

"Even if you get rid of me here, they will still find this wall and break it down." ThTachihi snapped back, pushing his sword even further into the crack. More concrete cascaded down the wall and the crack spread wider, threatening to crumble the wall.

The executioner sighed and unfolded his arms, propping it against his hips again.

"I did told her that this wall should be fixed but did she listen to me….no, of course not," He whined, rolling his eyes back before looking at a confused Yamabushi. "Consider that wall...a really bad piece of code, we tried to fix it but it's taking too much work, we didn't expect you guys to found it so early into the game,"

Yamabushi grimaced at his words. "Game?" He hissed "My brother died!"  
The man glance at the broken hilt from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. "Let's face it, she didn't really care much when she put you guys in here, you all are nothing more than just….a game to her. Really. A game." He worded his last words almost mockingly.

The sword stared back at the man, understanding none of what he had spoken.

"Well whatever," The Executioner shrugged "If the game did not go well, she would still blame me, so I cannot really let you do that," He ducked, moving out of Yamabushi's line of sight, catching the tachi off guard only to find him standing right in front of him, hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man pull out the sword from the wall almost effortlessly, but the damage was already done. The wall started to crumble and give way but the executioner instead threw Yamabushi's sword away and waved his palm across the crumbling wall. His hand seem to glow with static and there were numbers reflected in his eyes.

Yamabushi watched in plain shock at the scene occurring before him. The crack in the wall begin to revert back to how it was before Yamabushi had stabbed it, slowly restoring back to how it was. It happened in less than a minute and Yamabushi had not even manage to catch his breath when the wall was back again, the crack hidden perfectly by the Ivy.

"There." The man clapped his hands together "Not the best fix for now but good enough," He turn his attention back to the tachi.

"What the hell...are you?!" Yamabushi breathe the words out.

The man grinned "I thought we made it clear?" He replied, tilting his head aside "I am human."

"A human shouldn't be able to do that!" Yamabushi snapped, pulling his sword close to him, poised to attack.

"Now now," The man waved a finger at him "Just because she did not do this in front of you, doesn't mean she can't," He replied "It only means that she is lazy."

Yamabushi reared up, his sword pulled backwards. "I will get everyone out, even if I have to pierce my blade through you!" He shouted.  
"Last warning-" The man whistled "Whoops."

He had stepped aside ever so slightly, enough to avoid the sharp of Yamabushi's blade.  
Two fingers clasped the silver of the tachi's sword and the tachi look on in disbelief as his blade started to melt.

"What…?!" He heaved in disbelief.

"Anything created can be fixed...and disassembled." The man uttered "I did warned you."

Yamabushi took a few step back, noticing that his skin and part of his arm was starting to melt. "What did you do…"  
"Well, since you took the liberty to tell everyone about the exit...I'll just have to make them forget about it." The man was standing nonchalantly a few steps away, watching Yamabushi dissolve. "If we disassemble you, then your existence would be completely erased and that would mean, no one would remember you anymore,"

"You-" Yamabushi's voice was already reduced to mere hisses. The sight of the melted sword was certainly not a sight for those with weak hearts.

"Since you broke the rules of trying to escape before the end of the game….we were going to get rid of you as well...so I guess it's two birds with one stone?" The man chuckled

Yamabushi could no longer make any voice. He couldn't feel his body anymore.

So...this is how he would end? Not in battle but by the hands of his own master….?

Ah...Kousetsu, he wish he could tell him what had happened here...to warn him.

But he couldn't help his fading consciousness….when everything had been reduced to just blankness.

The executioner stared at the materials now glimmering on the ground; what was left of the former tachi. He picked it up, pocketing it before eyeing the broken hilt of Yamanbagiri in the garden.

Hmm, he shouldn't leave that there.

Back in the hallway, Kousetsu paused in his track, feeling a dreadful chill rolling down his spine. "What...were we doing?" He turn to his brothers who looked equally confused behind him.

"We were...going somewhere," Souza mumbled, ruffling his hair. He turn to look at Sayo who shook his head.

They seem….to have forgotten something?  
Who did they last talked to…?

They couldn't remember.


	5. Chapter 4

The Shinsengumi, Samonji and Awataguchi had started spending less time together. While the Shinsengumi and the Samonji appear to be more hostile towards the Awataguchi, they were still quite wary of the other group.

They had found Yamanbagiri's sword etched into the earth in front of the gate as if someone had put him there on purpose, but they couldn't recall who.

They took turns preparing meals now, one would cook, the other would clean while the third would help set up the dining hall. It was almost too peaceful, as if they had put Yamanbagiri's death behind them so quickly...even though it was only last night.

Honebami had remained silent the whole day. He had not spoken a word until when Yagen approached him that evening. He was on the porch overlooking the courtyard and the locked gate when Yagen came in and sat beside him.

"If you are here to lecture me….you can save your breath." Honebami started.  
Yagen ignored him and stretched instead, hunching over when he was done.  
"I have no right to lecture you," He started after a long pause. "I too did something bad to Souza,"

They sat there quietly, neither one speaking, just simply staring blankly at the gates before them, understanding how they could probably not walk past those gates alive anymore.

"I do have a question though." Yagen finally broke the silence. "Why did you choose Yamanbagiri?"

Honebami played with the tip of his shoes, nudging it together. "He was the only one available."  
"The Shinsengumi sword was all in the same room, and so was the Samonji...that's why…" he frowned a little, wasn't there another sword as well?

"Well, Yamanbagiri was the best target...but...that idiot." Honebami shook his head, frowning.  
"...What happened?" Yagen asked.

Honebami sighed, recalling the events the night before.

Honebami had found Yamanbagiri alone in the hallway and the sword had quickly realized his presence, calling him out of his hiding place.

"I know you are there….Toushirou." Yamanbagiri had called "Whichever one of you."

Since he had been found, Honebami stepped out of the shadows, his blade already drawn out of his sheath. Yamanbagiri huffed a little under his cloak. "I know one of you would surely come after me…" He mumbled.  
"Forgive me." Honebami replied as he launches forward, his blade ready to cut down the uchigatana. Which way would he defend himself? Honebami thought quickly. The side? Above? Below-

The feeling of the blade sinking through flesh startled Honebami. He look at his sword now embedded in the torso of the sword and up at Yamanbagiri's face. Blood started to drip out of the wound, warm and scarlet.

"Why…" Honebami started, feeling something welled up against the back of his throat "You...could have put on a fight….and protect yourself….WHY?!" He demanded, his voice cracking.  
"My death….can save your brother….no?" Yamanbagiri stuttered, smiling up at the sword. Already, his blood was dissolving into wisp of smoke. "...I am merely a duplicate...I am...no match with a sword as important as Ichigo…" He choked, blood spilling out of his lips. Honebami quickly retracted his blade, allowing Yamanbagiri to collapse into his arms.

"I was going to accept death easily...yet why…." He huffed "...it's strange….I feel….upset...haha...a clone like me…."

Honebami couldn't hold himself back. Yamanbagiri had started to dissolve away. Honebami knew it was either Yamanbagiri or himself that would have ended up like this tonight...but he did not think that Yamanbagiri would give up his life so easily.

"Is this….what it's like….to be human?" Yamanbagiri asked, his hood falling off his head, revealing the gold hair underneath it that was stained with blood. Honebami had rarely seen him without his hood on. He was so beautiful. "...to regret...at death…" Yamanbagiri gave another weak chuckle "...stop...this game….Honebami…."

CRACK

The sound of Yamanbagiri's sword reducing into pieces was deafening in his ears.

Honebami lean on his knees as he told Yagen what had happened last night.  
Listening quietly, Yagen could only realize how he had committed a similar act. Honebami was ready to kill and to shoulder the guilt of murdering a comrade….but Yagen had tried to pushed that on Souza. He was taking the easiest way out.

"I mean what I said last night though…" Honebami turn to Yagen, his hand on his chest "I feel pain for Yamanbagiri's death….but I am more relieved that Ichi-nii is alive…"

Yagen nodded, agreeing with his brother, but his head was already trailing elsewhere. He need to apologize to Souza. They had avoided each other the whole day, with Souza's eyes darting elsewhere whenever Yagen was in the room. The uchigatana will quickly excuse himself if Yagen was present or he would hide between his brothers to avoid him.

Suddenly, the speaker in the courtyard crackled again. The brothers turn their attention towards the megaphone. Hearing that familiar sound, some swords had already rushed to the courtyard, fearing what news the saniwa would bring them this time.

True enough, the executioner's voice rang through the speakers. "Testing, testing, I guess it's working," He mumbled.  
"What do they want this time…" Yasusada wondered aloud, stepping onto the porch with Kashuu trailing behind him.  
"Good job with Yamanbagiri last night!" A sharper, more shrill voice echoed into the speaker. It wasn't the executioner.  
"Master!" Ichigo called, surprise. "It was a great show, I am thoroughly entertained!" She chirped. "Now I hope that you guys won't slack, it was getting a little boring there,"

Horikawa stepped forward, irritated. "Entertained?" He started, yelling up to the speaker "Yamanbagiri broke, he died, master!" His voice was shaking, both with rage and sorrow. Do you feel no remorse?! He dare not say the words.  
"I know," The saniwa giggled "That's the whole point of this game, isn't it?"

The swords look at each other, not comprehending their master's words.

"Alright, fine," The saniwa sounded a little irritated by now "I'll give you all a new initiative and bend the rules a little." She started and something squeaked in the background as she lean against her chair. "If a death occur by sunrise tomorrow, I will allow one of you to escape the arena and rejoin the ranks in the citadel," She chirped happily "You guys will have to decide who will that be later, but of course someone has to die first,"

"Happy killing!"

Cut. Once again, the silent veil upon them pounded against their eardrums.

"She can't be serious…" Urashima muttered, gripping the hem of his robes. "The master...has she always been like this?" Namazuo ask, looking up to his brothers. This feels like a nightmare, their master who was usually so gentle, so kind, save for her occasional pranks around the citadel….who knew she would be so cruel towards the swords she had so diligently gathered.

"I think we can stop convincing ourselves that this is a joke, or that the master is fooling around," Kanesada started, turning to them "We need to find way to get out of here and stop this idiocy,"

"But the master had ordered us to fight," It was Ichigo, standing on the porch. Yagen look up at his brother who hung a soft smile on his lips "Are we to go against her wishes?" He asks.  
It was the same question he had asked them yesterday. No one could reply him then and the same could be said now as well.

"If the master told you to kill your brother, will you do it?" Nagasone finally snapped, his arms crossed as he look firmly up at Ichigo. Ichigo turn to him, glancing down at the former sword of the Shinsengumi head.

Ichigo did not reply, merely turning away to leave. Honebami and the other got up as well, trailing behind him. All of them except one.

Yagen sat on the porch, watching them all.

"Aren't you going to go with your brothers?" Kousetsu asked. Yagen shook his head slightly, his eyes shifting to Souza. They seem to understand what he meant. Kashuu broke the silence, hand rubbing the nap of his neck awkwardly.  
"Well, we need to prepare dinner," He reminded them, pulling Yasusada and Nagasone with him. "Eh, wait, let me help!" Urashima ran after them, followed by Horikawa and Kanesada. Horikawa was looking solemn and very angry. There was a slight bruise on his face.

Hachisuka eyed them suspiciously before following the rest to the kitchen as well.

"It's as if nothing happened…." Yagen mumbled, turning his attention back to Souza who shifted uncomfortably. The Uchigatana glanced at his brothers. "Talk to him," Kousetsu encouraged him "We will be here," With that, he turn away, leading Sayo towards the further end of the courtyard and out of earshot.

Souza heave a breath. He didn't want to be anywhere near Yagen at the moment. Might as well get this over with quick. His fingers curled around the hem of his robes as he shifted from one foot to the other, feeling more uncomfortable when the silence dragged on.

"I'm sorry," It was Yagen who spoke first, getting up, he walk towards the uchigatana and bowed as low as he could. Startled, Souza reach out for the tantou, pulling him up.  
"Don't do that!" He huffed, looking away.  
"Souza...what I did last night was horrible, I tried to push unto you a burden that I did not want to shoulder…" he muttered. "I was only looking for an easy way out without thinking about how you would have felt. It was selfish of me," The tantou look up at the Uchigatana's different coloured eyes "I even hurt your face, I'm sorry."

Souza glance at him, feeling flustered at the same time awkward. He saw his brothers at the far end from the corner of his eyes. "It's fine, it was only a scratch," Souza replied quietly "The cut is already healing so you don't have to worry about it…." He didn't know how to handle situations like this. That was why he had avoided Yagen the whole day. "If that is all, please excuse me," He turn to join his brothers when Yagen grasp his wrist.

Souza turn back to him, startled.

"Souza, are you still hung up about the past?" Yagen ask, frowning "You are no longer that caged bird you imagined you are,"  
The bigger sword started at him, trying to process his words. "Yagen...I am...a mere symbol of conquerors…"  
"You are not!" Yagen interrupted him, pulling him closer. He wince at the pain of Yagen's hand around his wrist, trying to pull away from him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his brothers already on alert, unsure if they should come to his aid. "You are Souza Samonji, smithed by the great Saemonzaburo!" His eyes were looking at Souza almost beggingly. "Why can't you see how beautiful you are, how much everyone valued you?"

"Yagen," Souza finally muttered, uneven eyes glancing across to the tantou "What are you trying to tell me?"

Yagen stared at him, unsure of his words.  
"I want you...to value yourself more, Souza," He finally said, eyes looking pleadingly up at the sword.

Souza only replied him with a blank look, before finally able to tug his hand out of Yagen's grasp. "M...my brothers are calling me," He muttered, turning away to excuse himself. He hesitated momentarily, looking back at the tantou. "I'll...see you later, Yagen," He quietly muttered before making his way towards his brothers with the weight of Yagen's words on him.

Value himself…? He was a sword kept only as a symbol in the past, even now.

Yagen watch them leave, Kousetsu and Sayo relaxing when they saw their brother returning to their side. He too should go back to where Ichigo and the others are. It was when he turn that he heard padded footsteps running towards him.

"Yagen-nii!" It was Akita, breathless as he ran towards Yagen.  
"Akita?" He ask, sensing the panic from the other tantou.  
"Ichi-nii…!" Akita started, trying to catch his breath but failing. "Ichi-nii...he-" He finally shook his head, giving up trying to explain "Yagen-nii come with me!" His shrill voice begged as he tugged on Yagen's wrist.

Yagen could only fear what Akita would show him.


	6. Chapter 5

It was in the quarters that the Shinsengumi had claimed as their room. At the far end was Ichigo, his blade drawn and his body poised to attack. At the other side was Izuminokami Kanesada, the glint of his drawn blade reflected the first few rays of sunset filtering into the room.

"Ichigo, Kanesan, please stop!" Horikawa was calling out to them, an apron still hanging around his neck.

"Ichigo...to think you would do this…." Kanesada muttered, straightening his blade. Ichigo turn his blade as well, shifting his weight into his right leg "The master has asked us to fight…." Ichigo chanted before pushing himself forward, his blade hitting on Kanesada who used his own sword to protect himself. The sound of their sword rang as their blades met and Kanesada soon found himself skipping out of the room and into the courtyard to escape from Ichigo's fury.

It was definitely not Ichigo's usual self.

"Namazuo, what happened?!" Yagen approached his brother in a panic, but Namazuo only shook his head "Ichi-nii had left our room awhile ago...he did not return and when we went out to look for him...this is how it was."

"These idiots!" Nagasone pulled on the sleeve of his robes, ready to step out and stop the fight when a voice cause them to freeze in their tracks.  
"Hey, don't stop them, it's getting interesting!" The shrill voice of a girl called and all of them turn to find the saniwa sitting on the veranda, her legs waving above the ground and a bottle of juice in her hand. Heshikiri Hasebe was standing behind her, dismay written all across his face.

"M-master?!" Honebami stepped back quickly. They had not noticed her there. The Samonji who had just joined them were shocked to see the master sitting so nonchalantly with them too. She was definitely not there a moment ago.

Distracted, Nagasone quickly turns his attention back to the other two but in front of him now stood the executioner, blocking his path.

"Move!" Nagasone huffed but the saniwa simply gulped her drink down and chimed at the big sword "Don't be such a wet blanket, Nagasone, sit down and watch." She chuckled "It's only just getting interesting," Nagasone's fist curled, wanting to push the executioner away but the man only looked at him with watchful eyes, as if to warn him not to do anything stupid.

"How did you come in here, master?" Hachisuka asked, turning to the petite girl sitting gleefully with her juice bottle. "Hmm?" She hummed, raising a brow "I don't need an entrance, I am the game master afterall," She explained, glancing up at Hachisuka before turning back to the fight before her. "It is getting so interesting, simply watching from my computer screen is not enough!"

Kashuu caught a glimpse of discomfort on Heshikiri Hasebe's face. Has he been watching everything that had happened here as well?

"It's the saniwa," Kanesada huffed, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth. He was already battered but so was Ichigo. Both of them had arrived on the same week to the citadel and one's power was not shorter than the other. "That's why we must put on a good show," Ichigo huffed, letting the flat of his blade run across his finger.  
Kanesada shook his head slightly "You are only doing this for the initiative, aren't you?" Kanesada bellowed, loud enough for the others to hear "If I die here, one of your brothers can go free!" Ichigo's eyes twitch at this and he moves forward to deliver another stab to the former sword of Shinsengumi. But Kanesada was faster, jumping out of the way, swatting the blade off course, causing the bluenette to momentarily lose his balance.  
Ichigo quickly planted his feet back on the ground, looking up at Kanesada.

"Do you not want revenge for your partner's brother?" Ichigo huffed "It was because of me that Yamanbagiri died, and Horikawa was visibly so upset,"  
Kanesada did not reply him, but the grip on his sword tightened. Ichigo bend down a little, balancing his weight on the heels of his feet "If you die, I will send one of my brother's back….but if I die, then you can allow Horikawa to go back," The eldest Awataguchi announced, "Was that not on your mind as well?"

"Yes," Kanesada frowned "But I do not intend to murder anyone to achieve that!"  
"We will ALL leave here together, and that includes you, Ichigo!"  
Ichigo gave a soft laugh that sounded almost psychotic. "Leave?" He chuckled "All of us?" His raised his arm, pointing his sword at his opponent. "The master is watching," He reminded him "Let's put on a good show."

Ichigo was definitely not himself. Yagen glance over to his brothers as the two continue to fight, the sound of their blades ringing through the air. Akita was definitely panicking, hoping slightly on both of his feet trying to think of what to do. Honebami and Namazuo could only silently watch on, with Honebami occasionally eyeing the saniwa. Gokotai was…  
Where was Gokotai?!

There was a loud cry when they heard the piercing noise. Even the saniwa had jumped on her feet. Yagen dreaded looking back towards the scene of the fight.  
For there, pierced through the chest by Ichigo's sword was...

"GOKOTAI!" It was Namazuo who first screamed.

The brothers pushed the executioner out of their path and ran towards the scene of the fight. Ichigo had already removed his sword and was cradling Gokotai in his arms. "Gokotai," Ichigo called softly, his voice cracked, tears brimming in his eyes. "Gokotai...why…?"

"Ichi-nii…" Gokotai reached a bloodied hand towards Ichigo's face "D-don't fight…" The tantou mouthed the words as his little tiger cubs paced around them, aware of how dreadful the condition of their master was.

"Gokotai….." Ichigo cried, pulling his brother closer towards him and clinging on to him so dearly. Gokotai weakly grasped on his brother's shoulder as he smiles a little, his pale eyes hiding no sorrow, no pain, just plain bliss to be with his brother. "I'm sorry...I wasn't more useful," tears rolled down the tantou's face before his dissolved into a wisp of smoke. His little tiger cubs faded away as well, the wisp of smoke dissipating into the sunset. The sound that followed after as his short blade cracked into pieces made Ichigo collapse over on the earth, crying as if his heart would break. The other Awataguchi had come around him as well, all of them unable to hold back the tears in their eyes.

"Ichigo…" Kanesada muttered, feeling sorry for the other sword. He turn when Horikawa and the rest came to him, looking mournfully at the broken pieces of what remained of Gokotai. Gokotai had jumped in between them to stop the fight. But at the last moment, Ichigo was unable to stop himself from driving his own sword into the heart of the tantou, fatally wounding him.

The Executioner let out a howl when the saniwa stomped on his feet. "You won't suppose to let anyone through!" She huffed angrily. The executioner hissed, looking at the girl "He snuck past me, alright!" He reasoned.

The swords had all shifted their attention to the master, their eyes were not welcoming at all. "Did you have your fun yet?" Kanesada glowered at her, feeling his blood boil "Stop this idiocy, let us out!"  
"No way!" The saniwa chirped back quickly, folding her arms. "Besides, Gokotai broke a rule!"  
Kousetsu's brow furrowed at that, looking displeased. Of course, the saniwa noticed it. "Kousetsu, I'm sure you know what I meant, tell them!"

"Gokotai...had committed suicide," Kousetsu said after a moment of hesitation. The Awataguchi turn to him with surprise. "That's not true! We saw him...Gokotai jumped at Ichi-nii's sword…" Namazuo quickly interrupted, hesitating at the last few phrase.

"That itself is an act of suicide," The saniwa huffed, uninterested "What is the rule about suicide again?" She turns to the executioner who shrugged "When one's life is taken another will be stolen."

"That's right," Her eyes shifted across the swords present before turning to Hasebe who had remained silent the whole time. "Hasebe, how about you execute this instead?" She smiled at the sword.  
Hasebe's eyes widen at her request, his eyes darting from her to the others around them. It was obvious that he was reluctant. But this was Hasebe. He would do anything for the master.

"Don't be ridiculous!" It was Nagasone who interrupted them. "What are you planning on master?! Gokotai died in such a tragic way...and yet..." He curled his fist in rage "You were never this cruel, what is wrong with you?!"

The saniwa turn to him, surprise at his words. "Never this cruel?" She raised a brow, her fingers pressed together as she smiled "Oh Nagasone, if only you knew," Her answer was soft yet it sent shivers down the spine of every sword present there.

"You think I am not cruel?" She giggled, turning back to Hasebe "Alright then, Hasebe, kill Urashima Kotetsu," She commanded.

Urashima let out a gasp and Hachisuka quickly stand in front of him, startled at the command. The rest of the Shinsengumi was already forming a wall around the wakizashi, subconsciously trying to protect their comrade.

"Master…" Hasebe glance at the group and back at the saniwa. He had lived through the previous game. How can he forget the bloodshed he had experience there? Friends murdering friends, brothers killing brothers. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Are you defying my order, Hasebe?" The saniwa challenged, crossing her arms. Hasebe lowered his gaze. It took a moment before he could draw his sword, his hands shaky. Slowly, he steps towards Urashima, his path blocked by the sword's brothers.  
The saniwa turn to the executioner who nodded and with a wave of his hand, the other swords were all knocked back, glows of weird green code binding them to the earth, leaving the path clear for Hasebe. Urashima could only stare at him with shock, his trembling legs struggled to keep him upright.

"H-hasebe," Urashima gulped, glancing at the sharp end of Hasebe's sword and Hasebe himself "Hey- please…don't fool around like this…" he begged "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to hide your clothes when you were in the onsen that day-and I won't steal your food anymore…"

Urashima did not notice that he was stepping backward as Hasebe advanced. He only realized it when his back was against the high walls that separated them from the outside. He glanced at the wall and warily and turn back to Hasebe.

"Urashima!" Nagasone was struggling against his bonds, tugging on it until it broke. But it was no use as it was quickly replaced again, pulling Nagasone back on the earth. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Hachisuka was struggling too, horrified at the sight of his brother in danger.

"Hasebe…" Urashima's eyes were already wet with tears and fear "please…don't do this…" he cried "I-I want to live…"  
Hasebe ignored him, his face grim. He raised his sword, ready to sweep down to deliver the killing blow.

"URASHIMA!" Someone shouted. Hachisuka? Nagasone?

Urashima shut his eyes when Hasebe's blade came down.

It didn't come.

Hasebe had stopped, his blade lingering only inches away from his throat. In his relief, Urashima dropped on his back, softly sobbing with fright.

"I can't," Hasebe had whispered to him. Seeing Urashima's relieve, he turns his back on the wakizashi to face the saniwa. "I can't do it," he admitted, shaking his head "Master, this is wrong!"

The saniwa's eyes were wide with surprise. That Heshikiri Hasebe…refusing an order? That's new.

"last year you have murdered so many of your comrades, and now you try to play saint?" she laughed "Wrong? This is no different than the time you murdered Doutanuki and Tonbokiri!"

Hasebe shook his head furiously. For a year he has tried to not relive that memory. They had tried to save him, they had told him what to do. He can make the master proud by their death, to be on the master's side!  
But he can only stutter when he faced their siblings and friends who had known what had happened. He had tried to make things up with the brothers but how can they ever forgive him? Even if he was the one forced into the game, even if he only did what he did to survive...Oh, how he regret taking their lives! He had to live with that burden as Heshikiri Hasebe! The guilt that had haunted him the past year…no, he will no longer add to the guilt!

"Master, I won't do it, I won't kill my comrades again!" He swore.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hasebe!" Souza was the one who let out the warning, but it was too late. Hasebe's own sword was taken from his hand and driven into his chest from the back. Blood spewed all over Urashima's face as he witnessed the scene before him.  
"Ha…sebe?" Urashima started, the tachi was already dissolving before his eyes. Holding the end of the hilt is the saniwa, looking disgustedly at the tachi. "You disappointed me," she muttered. How did she get there…?

Hasebe shut his eyes, falling over as his body starts to melt away.

"Urashima…there's a way to beat this game…" He said with his last breath "Sto-"  
And he was no more.

Urashima let out a sad whine, unable to find the right words. The others had broken free of their bonds and came rushing towards him.

The saniwa took one look at him, disappointment in her face before she turns and vanished with the executor.

"where did they go?!" Kashuu asked aloud when he reached the spot the saniwa had vanished. "She…spared me…" Urashima breathed a sigh of relief but quickly look down at the sword that had broken into pieces right in front of him "Hasebe…he…"

Hachisuka dropped Urashima, pulling him into a hug. "You idiot...why did you not fight back…?" Hachisuka's voice choked with tears. He had been trying to hold himself back so hard. "You could've died!"  
Nagasone knelt down beside his brother as well, although his face was relieved that Urashima survived, his eyes shifted to the broken blade the wakizashi was holding, a sad frown on his face.

"Hasebe…." Souza was staring at the sword too. He had known Hasebe from back when he was Oda Nobunaga's sword. Even though they both rarely met, Souza knew Hasebe harbored a deep hatred for their former master for giving him away. That was why he had worked so hard to please the current master.  
Even though he was subjected to this cruel game by the master herself, Hasebe was still fixated in pleasing her and to be by her side. And yet...at the end….

Kousetsu went to Urashima and took the broken pieces from his hand, going back to Ichigo and asking for Gokotai's fragments. Ichigo looks up at the tachi, his face stained with tears, placing Gokotai's broken hilt in his extended hand after a moment of smile softly and whispered a thank you before going towards the gate, where Yamanbagiri's hilt were. He placed them side by side, kneeling down and offering them a prayer.

"Nii-sama," Sayo went to his side after a short moment of silence.  
"This is why...I hate to fight…" Kousetsu muttered, staring at the broken blades.

"The game...will keep on continuing isn't it?" Namazuo asked, still trying to comfort a crying Akita. "Do we have to keep killing each other…?"

No one could answer him. They all looked at each other uncomfortably.

It was Kanesada who broke the silence.  
"I'm going inside," he muttered, visibly still upset, he turn to leave, Horikawa following after him. Ichigo watch them leave without a word, still looking down at Gokotai's broken sword. "Ichi-nii," Honebami went up to him, not saying anything. His eyes glassy eyes were already enough to convey his words.

They needed to put themselves past this. Everyone was looking at each other with discomfort, the air around them heavy. What will happen to them after this? Who will be the one to die next?

"Nagasone nii-san….Hachisuka nii-san," Urashima suddenly called "Can you take care of Kamekichi when you all return back to the citadel….I think...I left him there…"

Nagasone and Hachisuka turn to Urashima, weirded out by his question. Their faces paled instantly at the sight that greeted them.

Numerous arrows had embedded into Urashima's body. Blood seeped out of where his flesh has been stabbed and the sword look up at them weakly, a grin carved on his blood stained lips.

"Urashima!" Hachisuka turn back to him, his hand reaching out to pull the arrows from the wakizashi's body. "No, don't!" Urashima cried out "I-I'm scared….it's going to hurt...so don't," He whimpered.

Nagasone turned around, looking for the source of the arrows and finding the executioner on the roof, a bow upon his back. He gave a signal of salute before vanishing into the night air. The others saw him too, Kashuu and Yamatonokami immediately running towards the building to chase after the man. But of course, he was no longer there.

"Hahaha...I guess….i wasn't spared after all…" Urashima muttered through his smile.  
Hachisuka's hand trembled above the wakizashi, watching the life seep away from his brother. Already, the edges of his clothes started to disintegrate.

"Why...how…" Hachisuka's voice was shaking. Urashima's smile was faltering and he shifted abit, but every movement only made it hurt even more. "Kamekichi...I hope he's okay…" he laughed hoarsely.

"Urashima, you are going back with us to get your stupid tortoise," Nagasone's voice was faltering too and he was holding back tears as well. This only made Urashima let out another pained laugh. "You're a really bad liar," He wince a little before looking up at his brother, the blood had turned into a river, soaking his clothes and pooling on the earth. It only made the brothers feel worse that there was nothing they could do for their youngest.

Urashima reach out both of his blood soaked hand, which Hachisuka quickly took hold of. Nagasone knelt down beside him and took his hand too, the frown on his face was so deep, yet his eyes was already brimming with tears. Why does it have to be Urashima?

Yet, the sword only placed both of Hachisuka and Nagasone's hand on top of each other. Half of his body had already turned to smoke.

"Don't fight alright…?" His voice was now softer and spoken with much effort. "Both of your...are my most important...brothers…."

CRACK

And he was gone, the last of him disappearing into a column of mist. The sound that the arrows made as it fell on the earth was more deafening than the sound of their thoughts.

Hachisuka stared at what remained of his younger brother tears streaked down his face. He couldn't protect him. That one person he truly treasure, he couldn't protect him. He yank his hand out of Nagasone's and turn away, walking towards the citadel without a word.

"Hachisuka!" Nagasone ran after him, grabbing him by the wrist.

Immediately, Hachisuka pull himself out of Nagasone's grasps, yelling. "Don't touch me!"

Nagasone was taken aback and he quickly retreated, adding distance between them.

"It's...better if we stick together...it's dangerous for you to go alone now,"  
"Stay together?!" Hachisuka snapped back in rage "What good will that do? Urashima is with us when he died, you were there too and you did nothing!"

Nagasone's brow furrowed, stabbed by Hachisuka's words. "So were you!" He snapped back, unable to keep his calm. He quickly realized what he said when Hachisuka's expression fell, his eyes glowering at him with disdain.

The others watch the two with worry. They had been notorious for always picking fights with each other even back in the citadel. This time doesn't seem to be any difference.

"I'm sorry," Nagasone quickly apologized but the other sword only turn away slightly to regain his composure before looking back at him. "Don't appear before me again," Hachisuka muttered "You disgust me. Do me a favor and don't call yourself a koutetsu, you are nothing other than a fake,"

"That's too much!" Kashuu stepped up between them when Nagasone's shoulders hunched over Hachisuka's words but the other sword only ignored them, turning back into the citadel.  
Nagasone heaved a breath as the others approached him.

"Are you alright?" Yamatonokami asked. Nagasone quickly put on a front, patting his chest "Don't worry, I am unfazed by such words!" He laughed. Of course, the other two could clearly see what their former leader's sword was hiding.  
"We should all have dinner and rest for the night." Kousetsu got up, he had placed Urashima's sword with the other fallen ones. "I think alot of us need time to heal and collect ourselves back." He glance at Ichigo's group and Nagasone's.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hachisuka can take care of himself." Kashuu frowned as well, looking back at the door that Hachisuka had went off to. "Besides, the food we prepared is going to get cold…"

Sayo's stomach growled and he look up at his brothers who smiled slightly at him. They led him back to the dining hall where the food had been prepped. Souza placed his hand on Sayo's back as they walked and he was glad that he felt warmth on his brother's back. Suddenly, the speaker crackled and they turn back in horror at the megaphone. So many swords had died tonight, what else do they want?!

The executioner cough into the mic before clearing his throat "Rules were broken but a promise is still a promise. Y'all have 12 hours to decide who will be set free. See you guys tomorrow, early morning." The speaker crackle and was silent again.

The brothers look at each other, what they were thinking of was obvious on the face.

"...let's meet in the dining hall first." Kousetsu suggested "We need to gather everyone and discuss."

Everyone was there, well, almost. At least the ones who had survived were. They picked their food with their chopsticks, all of them solemn. The food has gone cold but none of them had much of an appetite, after what had occurred that night. It was an awkward gathering, with Hachisuka only silently chewing with his eyes lowered the whole time and Ichigo barely being able to swollow.

Yet they all knew they shouldn't waste the food and they quickly swallowed down their portion. It was getting smaller each day. How long until the food runs out?

Kousetsu put down his chopstick, uttering a thank you for the meal before turning his attention back to everyone in the hall.  
"You all heard the announcement." He started "We need to decide who will be release from the game."

They look at each other, all of them having someone in their mind.

"I want to let Horikawa return to the main citadel." Kanesada was the first to break the silence. "I do not want him to be involved in this ridiculous farce anymore." Horikawa quickly jumped up, toppling his food table over. "Kane-san!" He almost scream "I don't want to!" But Kanesada only eyed him angrily, ready to give him a lecture.  
"I think...Ichi-nii should decide for us." Honebami muttered, looking up at his brothers and at Ichigo. "We will always be here to support him if he needs us to be, we want to be his pillars." Ichigo glanced at him, his brow furrowing.

Sayo look up at his brothers, both not speaking but also meeting his eyes. "I will not return." Sayo quickly said, his fist tightening on his chopsticks "I will not leave nii-sama to fight inside here without me."

"I won't go back too." Kashuu was already staring at Yasusada, daring him to even think of putting his name in "I did not stay with Okita during his final battle and I do not intend to be cut off midway again." Yamato only heave a breath, his thoughts so obvious to Kashuu. "I'd rather you return instead of me." Kashuu huffed, a serious look on his face.

Nagasone glance slightly at Hachisuka, who sipped his soup silently, not saying a word, not looking at them.

Already, the hall was flooded with noises, each swords arguing with each other.

"Alright!" Yagen snapped, slamming his table. "Let's draw a ballot!" He suggested. "Whoever got the short end of the stick gets to decide!"

They fell back into silent, each of them looking at each other. "Alright." Kousetsu agreed with him, looking up at Ichigo. "We will prepare the ballot. Let's meet back here after an hour. I'm sure all of us need time to think about who they will want to send back to the citadel."

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I know this isn't the typical fanfic. I'm just really angsty and have**_ alot _ **of need for**_ painful _ **fic. I'm glad to hear that you guys enjoyed it. Do look forward to the next chapter! I will post that up as soon as possible!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Nagasone was sitting in front of the makeshift graveyard when Ichigo joined him. He glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the broken swords. "I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered.  
Ichigo placed some small flowers before the swords, lowering himself down. "I'm sorry for yours as well."

They have all disperse from the dining hall for that hour Kousetsu had given them to think. Nagasone and Ichigo had both found themselves at the place where the remains of their brothers were gathered. They both stay silent for a while, mournfully staring at the fragments.

"Gokotai had always tried to be so strong." Ichigo started "He's always smiling, even if he is crying, trying to stay strong for everyone else."  
"Urashima too," Nagasone replied quietly "And so is everyone else here."  
"They don't deserve to be sitting here like this on the earth."

Ichigo nodded quietly, not saying anything.  
"You are lucky to have your brothers who loved you so much." Nagasone lean back and huff "Hachisuka hates me with his whole being," he laughed as it was a joking matter.

The eldest of the Awataguchi glance up at the uchigatana, lowering his eyes after awhile. "It is a blessing, yet I cannot protect them all." He said, "If I drew the shorter end, who should I send back?" He asks "I do not want any of them to participate in this...yet only one person can go."

Nagasone's fingers ran across his chin when he thought of his question. For Nagasone, there was no one he truly wants to send back at the moment. If he could, he wants everyone to go back to the citadel together...but if he had to choose...a certain golden armored purple hair sword came to mind.

"I trust that you will come to your right decision." he pats Ichigo so hard the sword lurched forward a little, coughing at the impact.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure your brothers will support you." The uchigatana smiled confidently.

Ichigo coughed, shocked by Nagasone's strength. He close his eyes after calming down. Yes, his brothers will surely support him….but...who should he choose…? He couldn't decide.

* * *

Sayo and Yagen watch Kousetsu draw a black dot with ink on the chopsticks they had gathered. He then dropped the chopstick into a cup and shook it a little. "That should do it," He muttered silently.

Souza came in, picking up the plates that the others had left there. Yagen saw him and stood up to help, but Souza quickly refused, insisting to work alone.

"Who will you send home?" Sayo asked when he saw Yagen standing idly as Souza went into the kitchen. Sayo hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees "I will probably ask for Souza nii-sama or Kousetsu nii-sama to go back," he huffed, turning back to Kousetsu. Kousetsu did not reply to his statement, merely bowing his head down slightly.

Yagen let out a sigh as he went back to the tantou and sat down. "The right thing to do is to give that choice to Ichi-nii," He started but frown a little. His head says that he should give the choice to his big brother, but in his heart, it was a different thing. If he were to choose….he glances at the kitchen.

Kousetsu saw this and cleared his throat. "It is your choice to make." He started "And no one should blame you if you do not follow the opinion of the masses."  
Yagen turns back to him, nodding slightly. He thought back to the conversation he had with Souza. After all these years, that sword was still fixated on the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga. Yagen couldn't blame him, after all, it was Oda who mutilated Souza and carved his crest into the sword's hilt. Now, even in flesh, the crest was embedded deeply into Souza's chest, causing the sword so much distraught. And now, to be drag into such a game...

Souza had already suffered enough.

"I volunteered to come in after all." He started "It makes no sense if Ichi-nii sends me home." He glances back to Sayo "Besides...if it's between us brothers, they will probably send Akita home."

Sayo nodded, hugging his knees even more tightly. Souza came into the room and sat before them, his eyes still avoiding Yagen. "It's almost an hour," he started as Kashuu and Yasusada came out of the kitchen and into the hall. They glance at the chopsticks sitting in front of Kousetsu as they took a seat.

"Whichever it is. It will depend on who draws the stick," Kousetsu muttered as more swords filtered into the room. Ichigo came in with Nagasone, both of their knees a little muddy with dirt. Namazuo and Honebami came in next with Akita between them, fidgeting as he entered the room. After that, it was Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro. Finally, in his golden splendor entered Hachisuka who sat into the corner, away from the others.

"Alright, since we are all gathered." Kousetsu nodded, taking the chopsticks into his hand carefully to cover the chopstick with the black dot. "Grab a stick and don't let go until we said so."  
And they did, each of them taking an end of the chopsticks that Kousetsu was holding.  
"1, 2, 3!" They counted and pulled. For a moment, they were silent, checking the ends of their stick.

"It's not the marked one," Kashuu pouted a little, looking up at Yasusada who shook his head. His stick was clean as well.

"Who got the marked stick?" Kousetsu asked, lowering his own as well. It wasn't his and it wasn't any of his brothers. They all glance around.

"Here." It was Kanesada who waved his chopstick up, the end marked with the dot that Kousetsu had previously drawn. "I got it."

Horikawa's face paled a little when he saw his partner waving the stick.

They all glance at the sword, the Awataguchi had an obviously disappointed look in their eyes. Nagasone turns to Ichigo who looked disappointed yet a little relieved at the same time. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hachisuka dropping his chopstick and leaving the room, wanting nothing more to do them.

"Kane-san huh," Kashuu rubbed the nape of his neck, frowning a little. "I guess that's that."  
"Are you really hoping to send me back?!" Yasusada asked, calling after him when Kashuu waved goodnight to the others and turn to leave. Yasusada trailed after him, interrogating him on his decision.

Kanesada turns at the others, his eyes meeting Ichigo's. Ichigo met his gaze for a while before lowering his head a little and turning back to his brothers. "It's getting late, we shall take our leave now." He announced to the others, leaving the room.  
Nagasone shrugged, patting Kanesada's shoulder once. "Whatever it is, I trust that you will make the right decision." He said before leaving the room.

Kousetsu got up as well, picking up his sword and turning to his brothers before turning back to Kanesada. "Since the executioner does not need the answer until tomorrow morning...take your time to think about your decision." He suggested strongly to the sword before following his brothers out, leaving Kanesada with Horikawa in the room.

Horikawa heaved a breath, shifting on his feet slightly. The air was getting awkward between them, with neither saying anything.

Finally they both turn towards each other.

"Listen!" Both said before retreating a little, their face flustered.

"Me first," Horikawa quickly regained himself. "I know you want me to return," He started, watching Kanesada's face hardened. "But hear me out, I have been your partner even from that time with Hijikata," His shoulders slumped a little as he worded his next sentence "I...didn't get to be your partner in the final fight...so please at least allow me to stay by your side for this."  
"I beg of you."

Kanesada stared at Horikawa, a little taken aback by his words. He had always treated Horikawa like a younger brother and had cherished him so much. He shared the same feeling the wakizashi had for him and want nothing more than to be able to fight alongside with him. He was sent away in the past, not being able to be there for Hijikata's final fight. Often, he had thought if he was not sent away, would Hijikata survive?

"Horikawa…" he started, not finding the right words.  
"I will retire to bed first," Horikawa finally said after a long pause. "Kanesan, I will always respect your decision, but I hope you will also consider my choices."

With that, the wakizashi left the room, leaving Kanesada to ponder about his words.

Now alone and extremely irritated, Kanesada sat cross-legged on the floor, his arms folded across his chest and facing the door. Truly, what IS the right decision?

* * *

"Are you disappointed you did now draw the marked stick?" Sayo asked, staring at Kousetsu. Kousetsu's eyes were slightly shut but Sayo knew that he was listening. "And why would I be?" Kousetsu answered, not raising his head.

Beside them, Souza had already settled into his covers, soft and calm breathing could be heard as his chest raised and fall slightly. He was deep in slumber, something that they rarely watch Souza do, not when he was always so on guard with his surrounding.

"You could send one of us home." Sayo started, folding his hand around his pillow. Kousetsu raised his head, opening his eyes slightly. "And who would you like me to send home, Osayo?"

Sayo leans sideways a little, thinking. "Souza nii-sama," He muttered.  
"And would Souza be happy for that decision?" Kousetsu continues to ask. Sayo glance at Souza momentarily, following the rhythm of his brother's breathing.

"No," He finally said, thinking how his brother would react to being sent home. "He would feel even more offended and alone if both of us are in here…"  
Kousetsu smiled slightly. "I do not like war and fighting." he started, turning to look at their brother as well "But I do not like the idea of forcing someone to do what they do not want to either," The eldest Samonji said "Doing so makes no difference than what the saniwa is doing right now."

Sayo pursed his lips, pondering about what his brother had said. "Why do the master insist on us doing this?" He asks "How can it be entertaining for her?"  
Kousetsu smiled silently. This is not something he can answer.

"Go to sleep, I hold no answer to that question and it is getting late." He finally said. Sayo nodded, curling himself into his sheets. "How come I never get to be on night watch?" He asks, his voice slightly muffled by the sheets.  
"You can do it tomorrow," Kousetsu answered back. He knew that Sayo did not like to be belittled. They should treat Sayo the same as how they treated each other. After all, the tantou was a very capable sword.

"Good night, Nii-sama," Sayo whispered as he allows sleep to overtake him.

"Good night." His brother replied, leaning back on the wall.

* * *

Kanesada had moved to the roof, sitting there as he absorbs the calm serenity of the night. The moon was bright enough to illuminate the courtyard and the small, makeshift grave at the corner beside the gate. It looks so peaceful despite what had happened there just a few hours ago.  
Of course, he couldn't sleep. There were too many things in his mind. Suddenly, he heard approaching footsteps. His hand settled on his sword as he glanced warily at the ground for anyone. To his curiosity, there stood Ichigo, looking up at him.

"Hello Kanesada," Ichigo smiled gently. This time, it was a sad and apologetic smile upon the face of the Awataguchi sword. "Can you come down?"  
Kanesada pondered about it momentarily before getting up and jumping off the edge of the roof, landing cleanly beside the sword.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up at the other sword. "if you are here to say sorry, forget it."

"Then I will go straight to the point," Ichigo said instead, his face serious. "Please let Akita go back to the citadel," he muttered "Akita is still shaken by Gokotai's death. He is a tantou and also new in the citadel. The game has taken a toll on his mental state…and I am extremely worried about him."

Kanesada raised a brow at him, crossing his arms as he listens to his request. "what about your other brothers?" The former Shinsengumi sword asked "You would let the others suffer in here for him to run free?" He ask, feeling a little irritated. "And what about Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yasusada? The Samonji brothers? The Koutetsu? What about Horikawa?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, his face looks almost hopeless. He shook his head a little as his fist curled "I know what I am asking is selfish of me." He started "But I do hope you can consider it," "I...do not want something like Gokotai to happen again," Ichigo almost whimpered.

Kanesada stared at him with wide eyes. Ichigo...was suffering as well. The burden of taking care of his brothers, the burden of being the one they all look up to….he loved his brothers so much….and yet to have driven his own sword into his own brother's flesh, his own brother whom he had cherished so much.

"...let me think about it." Kanesada finally said, turning away.

Ichigo bowed at him and retreated as well, back into the room he shared with his brothers. Kanesada sighed and sat on the porch, his eyes once again fixated upon the night sky. Strange, there were not much stars in sight.

"Are you here to request for someone's freedom as well?" Kanesada asked when he heard the soft clinging of armor behind him.

Hachisuka sat down beside the sword, letting out a soft sigh as he settled down.  
"I thought you were avoided contact with everyone else." Kanesada asked, turning his attention to the purple hair sitting next to him.

"I am only avoiding that fake of a sword and not everyone else." Hachisuka stated matter of factly. Kanesada stared at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Why do you despise him so much?" He asked.  
"I do not despise, I loathe him." Hachisuka simply snapped back, his eyes watching the few stars above them.

Kanesada sighed, deciding that he was going nowhere with the conversation. "So, do you have someone in mind you would like to ask me to release?" He asked.  
Hachisuka turn to him as if he had asked a stupid question. Kanesada straightened himself, frowning at the sword. "What?!" He asked, displeased at his reaction.

"The only sword I truly cared about and would ask for you to release is already dead." He started "Who else would I have in mind?" He ask, looking out onto the graveyard where Urashima's blade sat protruding out of the earth.

Then why are you here….? Kanesada asked inwardly but did not bothered saying it out loud.

"I just thought you needed some company." Hachisuka answered the unasked question after a long pause. "I can leave if my presence irritates you."  
"It doesn't matter." Kanesada lies down back on the wood, feeling the cold of the flooring seeping into his clothes. "I do not mind either way."

Hachisuka nodded back at the sword, turning his attention back to the graveyard.  
Urashima…does a sword have a soul? If they do...what are you doing now?


	9. Chapter 8

Morning came almost rudely for Izuminokami Kanesada. He was dark-eyed and sitting in a daze when the others found him on the porch that morning. Hachisuka, on the other hand, was looking fresh as if he had spent the night on a luxury bed "Urgh, you bastard," Kanesada commented on his flawless complexion. What was that sword running on, the blood of his enemies?

"Is everyone here?" Nagasone asked, turning around to look. They were, each of them was either yawning or trying to flatten their bed hair. The whole game had started to take a toll on them.

"Seems so," Someone said but it wasn't the voice of the swords.

They all turn to see the executioner leaning nonchalantly against the walls of the living area. The sight of him instantly made the Koutetsu brother's blood boil but they held themselves back, knowing full well what the man was capable of.

"Where's the master?" Namazuo asked, looking around. Kashuu scanned the place as well, surprised that the girl was nowhere to be found.  
"Oh, she is still sleeping," The executioner said, "She told me to do whatever you guys asked of since she couldn't be bothered about it," He shook his head a little and clicked his tongue "You guys really made her very angry last night."

Nagasone's eyes twitch at his comment, his fist curled. "Angry? You guys not only killed Hasebe, you murdered Urashima too-" He huffed but was quickly interrupted by Kousetsu who raised an arm to calm the Uchigatana down.  
The executioner smiled a little at their reaction, thoroughly amused.

"So, who have you all decided to set free?" He asked.

They all turn to look at Kanesada whose face steeled a little at their gaze. His eyes darted to Horikawa and then to Ichigo as he shifted his weight upon his feet uncomfortably. Silently, he cursed his luck of drawing the marked stick last night.

"Well?" The executioner asked, turning to him when he realized the other's reaction.

Kanesada heaved a deep breath before looking up at the executioner. "Will you guarantee the safety of the sword we set free?" He asked, looking seriously at the man "Will he definitely not be harmed when he returns to the citadel?"

Horikawa fidgeted a little, suddenly convinced that Kanesada will mention his name.

The Executioner bowed a little, his hand upon his heart. "Whoever who return will have their memories of this arena wiped away so that they can proceed with a normal life back in the citadel." He explained to them "Will that be sufficient enough for you?"

"Wiped memories?" Yagen repeated what the man had just said. They will forget about the deaths here…?  
"Perhaps it's for the better," Hachisuka frowned "At least they will not bear the suffering of seeing their brothers or comrades dying here."

They turn to Kanesada, awaiting for his answer.

Kanesada shut his eyes again to calm himself. He had thought about it the whole night, unsure of his decision. Finally, he let out a deep breath and turn to the executioner.

"Let Akita Toushirou go." He finally said.

There was a long pause between them all. It took awhile for them to process what Kanesada had just said, even though they were so convinced that he would surely name Horikawa instead.

"...eh?" Akita let out a soft gasp "m-me?" he asked, looking up to his brothers. They were all looking at him, kneeling down so that they could hug their little brother properly. Ichigo had glanced over to Kanesada, his face was one who was extremely grateful as he bowed in thanks.

Kanesada nodded as well, watching the brothers console each other.

"I-I don't want to go…Ichi-nii…" Akita whimpered aloud when Ichigo came to hug him. "I'm sorry, Akita, it is better if you go back to the citadel." Ichigo said softly, his hand holding onto Akita's shoulders. "Remember to listen to Nakigitsune and your other brothers." he warned, "You must not get into any more trouble."

"Ichi-nii…I can't stay here anymore?" he asked with dismay.

"it's better if you don't," Ichigo smiled sadly.

"Time's up!" the executioner clapped his hand to break them apart. The brothers quickly whispered a goodbye before parting away so that the executioner could reach the tantou.

"Akita Toushirou eh?" he glanced at the sword who were obviously horrified by the man's presence. "you do your part well in the citadel and I promise you the master will surely let your days be peaceful," he said.  
"Can't my brothers come with me?" Akita's voice was small and he knew what the answer was but he asked anyway. The executioner scanned him up and down. "rule number 1, no stupid questions,"

Akita whimpered slightly and Honebami ruffled his hair. "Go along." He started "Go back to the citadel and grow stronger, alright?"

Akita nodded, turning to the executioner who was already waiting at the gate. They walked with him towards the heavy doors and the executioner turn to open it. All he did was to only push it slightly and the red heavy wood swung open. "Now don't try anything funny," he warned the other swords as he stood before the open door. "No one goes through this except Akita,"

Akita turns to them slightly, looking worried.

"I…" He started slightly as he approached the door "I may forget when I go back...but...But I will surely get stronger and help get you all out…!" He clenched his fist, determined.

Ichigo stared at him, surprise at his comments. His face quickly softens into a smile. "Live well," He said.

And with a loud thunk, the door close shut, keeping the other swords once again trapped in the old citadel, away from the outside world and Akita. Ichigo's gentle smile faltered.  
His eyes stayed on the red doors, his heart feeling rather heavy.

He was glad that Akita was release from this hell of a game...but the rest of them…

"Ichi-nii," Namazuo was the first to call to him, approaching his brother carefully. Ichigo snapped out of his trance and turn back to his brothers, a smile weaved on his face again. "Sorry," he apologized for his momentary daze and turn towards Kanesada who stood a distance away.

"Thank you." Ichigo bowed, lowering his head sincerely.

Kanesada quickly pulled him up, his brow contorted into a frown. "Stop it, don't thank me." He huffed, cupping his hand on his hips. "You need to take responsibility for your choice, okay!"

Ichigo look back to his brothers, standing idly at the side. They were all waiting for him. Ichigo bowed before them again to their surprise.  
"I'm sorry." He started "I...decided to request for Kanesada to send Akita back without discussing with you all first." He continued, raising his head "It was selfish of me...but Akita is new to the citadel and the weakest...so…"

"It's not like we are angry about it, Ichi-nii," Namazuo bend down a little, so that his eyes met Ichigo's bowed head. "I think among all three of us, we would agree that Akita should go back,"  
Honebami nodded and Yagen shrugged as well, folding his arms before him. "We did say that we will support your decision no matter what." Honebami added calmly, his eyes looking up at his brother who straightened himself. Ichigo let out a relieved smile. What did he do to deserve them?

"Ichi-nii will have to deal with us sticking to you now," Yagen grinned, a hand on his hips. Ichigo chuckled a little before turning back to Kanesada and the others.

Yagen turn as well, his eyes straying the compound until he found the Samonji brothers in the corner. Souza met his eyes and quickly turn away, as if he was busy talking to Sayo. Kousetsu saw him and nodded slightly, ushering his brothers back into the citadel.

There was nothing left there and they should proceed with their usual routine. Breakfast, training, lunch and then more idle training and dinner….how long will this last until the next death? It was like a horrible countdown. They all dreaded the crackle of the speaker, dreaded what horror the saniwa would drop next.

As the rest of the sword left to go about their usual routine, so did Kanesada, with Horikawa silently trailing behind him. Soon, the silence became too awkward for the Uchigatana to bear. He stopped in his tracks, turning to Horikawa.

"You seem as if you have something you want to say to me," He started, eyeing his partner. Horikawa however, merely shook his head violently, his head still lowered so that Kanesada could not see his face.

At this, Kanesada frowned. Something was obviously wrong.

Suddenly, he noticed Horikawa's shoulders trembling and the soft sobs that came from the sword.  
"Hey, are you crying?!" He asked, startled.  
"I'm not," Horikawa sobbed.  
"D-did I do something wrong?!" Kanesada quickly asked, flustered.  
"Y-you didn't!" Horikawa quickly snapped, hiccuping as he try to hold his tears back, even though it was already all over his face. He raised his eyes up at his partner "Thank you, Kane-san," There were tears and snot all over his face.

Kanesada blinked a few times, even more surprised.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Horikawa continued, crying as he used his sleeves to wipe his face "I really thought you would definitely send me back…" he continue to cry, the tears flowing now like an open tap. He had tried to be strong and mature if Kanesada were to call his name that morning.  
"...I'm so glad you let me stay here with you…." he was louder now, not holding back at all. He was so worried that when he saw Akita walked through the gates, it felt like the whole thing wasn't real. His relief had caused him to turn into this emotional lump and it was obviously causing some distress to Kanesada who did not know how to handle the situation.

Kanesada fidgeted uncomfortably, allowing the sword to calm down but also feeling the blood rising to his cheek when he saw some of the other swords in the courtyard noticing the commotion.

A hand awkwardly float above Horikawa before it landed softly on the sword's shoulders, patting it stiffly. "There...now-" Kanesada started, trying his best to comfort the sword. "I'm sorry I did not consider your feelings before this," He huffed after a while. "I figured that Akita was probably better off back in the main citadel as well…."

"Please...don't ever try to send me back again," Horikawa was reduced to a few hiccups, although his eyes was still red. A smile cut across his lips as he spoke "I am Kane-san's partner...please let it stay that way."

Kanesada smile in reply as well. "Of course, where would I be without my partner, eh?" He chuckled, ruffling the wakizashi's hair.

* * *

The well lit room blinded the saniwa's eyes as she entered it, yawning. She turn back to the window, drawing down the blinds so that the lights would hurt her eyes less.  
"Oh, you are here?" A voice called and she turn to see her new secretary of the citadel, scanning her and the room. Nikkari Aoe cough slightly, pointing to his face when she realized that she was not wearing her veil. She let out a squeak and reach for the cloth lying on her table, tying it neatly behind hed head.

The executioner appeared beside her, tidying his hair in a nearby mirror. "You're back as well," Nikkari smile at the man who turn to him and casually uttered a greeting.

"That was quick," The saniwa muttered, yawning again as she slouched to her table. "Who did they sent home?" She asked the man.

The executioner's eyes shifted to Nikkari for a moment before turning back to the saniwa. "Akita Toushirou, he's back in his room sleeping now though. Memories all clean." He look up at her "Would you like to see him?"

She frown and let out a soft 'hmph', dissatisfied.  
"Leave him, I no longer care about him. They could have sent back a rarer sword but they only bring a tantou back?" She huffed "What a waste. Akita might just end up in the refinery for all I care." That's always what happened to the tantous anyway.

"Oya, do you regret sending in the rare swords?" Nikkari asked, the grin on his face was hard to read. Frankly, the executioner did not like him. It was hard to know what Nikkari Aoe is thinking. "Hmm? Not really," The saniwa replied in her sing-song voice, picking up a brush "They can always be replaced," She shrugged, looking up at Nikkari "Everyone can be replaced, even you, Nikkari,"

Nikkari let out a chuckle "Is that so?" He replied casually.

She turn back to the executioner leaning against the wall. "So, what are they up to now?" She asked. The executioner thought back slightly before wording his reply "They should've just finished breakfast and...doing nothing." He answered her, eyes looking back at the master "What do you intend to do next?"

"Hmmm….I'm running out of ideas…" She pouted a bit. "Just let them do whatever they want for now." She shrugged finally deciding "I'll come up with something." The executioner raised a brow but nodded anyway. Nikkari chuckled again, turning slightly to the saniwa. "Master, perhaps you should end the game soon, lest you be the one they end?"

"What do you mean?" The saniwa asked, frowning under her veil  
"Nothing." He waved his hand at her, kneeling down so that his head is as the same level as his master "We await today's battle commands, by the way."

"Oh, right!" The saniwa quickly sorted out the papers on her table, looking for the one she had previously wrote. Nikkari stole a glance at the executioner who seem to narrowed his eyes at him, trying to decipher his words.

Nikkari Aoe only smiled slightly, not giving anything out.


	10. Chapter 9

How many days has it been since Akita left? A week?

Things were strangely peaceful in the old citadel. Some of the swords were busying themselves in the kitchen. Some were cleaning up the halls. Already, the place looks more well-kept compared to when they first arrived. They had brought out the moldy tatami to dry in the sun. it wasn't much, but at least it was better than before.

Things were looking a bit brighter for the swords. The speaker did not crackle. No threats or initiative to kill were announced. For once, the swords were actually more relaxed. The younger ones were giggling as they went about their chores.

It was that interval of a moment, the calm before the storm. They did not anticipate what would happen next.

Kashuu stares at the basket in his hand, consisting of the food he had brought out of the fridge and the storage. Already, some of the vegetables were going bad. Yasusada saw his worried face and glance over as well, relieving him of the basket and setting them on the table. He took up a chopping board and started cutting off the bad edges of the cabbage he had pulled out of the basket.

"How long more will we last?" Kashuu asked. They had been on cooking duty for a while now and they had noticed that the food was depleting. There were not as many mouths to feed compared to when they had first started but it was still not enough.

Already, the rice bucket was running low. It will probably last them only for another two to three meals. Yasusada smiled calmly in reply, dropping the cabbage into the broth he had been making from leftover bones.

"It's alright, I'm sure they will think of something." He chimed, peeling the potatoes and cutting them into cubes.  
Kashuu watch him work, his face still laced with worry.

It wasn't until another three days later when Kashuu opened the rice bucket again to prepare for dinner that he realized that there wasn't enough left for everyone. The two glance at each other, realizing how dire the situation is.

They had informed the others of the food situation but none of their solutions worked. They had even tried to plant the seeds of the fruits they had eaten but to no avail. None of the crops would grow on the malnourished and dry earth of the citadel.

They all stare quietly at the lack of rice in their bowl and the plain cabbage soup on their table.

"Sorry," Yasusada muttered. "That's all we can prepare for tonight, we still need to keep it for tomorrow."

They had already reduced to a meal per day and yet they couldn't keep enough supply to last them. It was inevitable for their food to run out.

Sayo's stomach growled and he looks away, embarrassed. It has been almost two weeks since Akita left the citadel. Food was pretty much gone by now and a lot of them had to go hungry. They sat around the citadel, barely having any energy to do anything.

"Ah, I can't think!" Namazuo huffed over the laundry that he was hanging up "Why is it that we are swords, yet need food that much?!" He cried out "I want Yakiniku-I want Takoyaki!"  
Honebami silently put up the sheets that had been clean by Ichigo, letting it wave slightly in the wind. Ichigo and Yagen were busy washing up the sheets by the well, trying to distract themselves from the hunger they felt.

"Sayo," Souza slipped a pouch at the tantou who had looked almost as if he was ready to pass out. It was a piece of bread that Souza was given that morning as part of the food ration. It was all they had for the day. Sayo had already eaten his. "But...this is Nii-sama's…" he huffed, yet unable to withstand the pain from his empty stomach. "Eat it, you need it more than I do," Souza smiled, ruffling the swords hair.  
Sayo look apologetically at the bread and then to his brother before sitting down and eating the piece he had been given. Kousetsu meditated in the corner, trying to channel his starvation into his prayers.

It was harsh, considering how the swords had never really experienced intense hunger before.

"Is this how we will go?" Kanesada let out a laugh as he lay on the floorboard of the verandah "The swords of the samurais, starved to death? How ironic."

"Kane-san…" Horikawa was sitting beside him, looking really distraught as well. Does the saniwa intend to starve them out like this? Why had she not said anything? It has been so long…  
Horikawa caught himself with horror. Was he thinking for the saniwa to actually propose something in their current situation? What was he thinking?!

Nagasone sat a distance away with Hachisuka at the opposite side, sleeping beside one of the pillars that supported the citadel's roof. Nagasone couldn't help wondering about the wellbeing of the sword. The food problem was definitely exhausting them out. If they don't do something, it will surely kill them all.

Suddenly, the sound that they dreaded the most rang across the courtyard from the loudspeakers.

Instantly, the swords sat up, perked at the sound of the familiar crackling.

"Woah, you guys look wasted." It was the executioner….munching?! He was definitely talking with his mouth full "I guess you guys are having quite a dilemma," He chuckled after he had swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

Fueled by his starvation, Nagasone was having a hard time controlling his temper. "What the hell do you want now?!" He shouted up the speakers.

"Woah there, I brought good news from your beloved master," The man replied, munching again as if he was taunting them "If someone dies by tonight, your food storage will be replenished," He announced.

"What…?" The swords all look at each other, shocked. Is that why the saniwa has been quiet the whole time? She was waiting for this to happen!

"Son of a gun!" Nagasone kicked the pole supporting the speakers in his rage but of course, it was too sturdy. He cursed a little as the speakers went dead with the executioner's usual "Happy killing!" taunt.

They glance at each other, unsure of what they should do. There was almost no food left and they only had a bread per day. Who knew what would happen?

Their thoughts were abruptly cut short when they heard a loud thud from the side. Turning to the direction of the sound, they were shocked at what they saw.

"Hachisuka!" Nagasone shouted when he noticed the gold lump on the floor where Hachisuka was previously resting. The others ran towards him as well, startled. "Hachisuka!" It was Nagasone who reached him first. In his panic, he picked the sword up and supported his head with his knees. Hachisuka was unconscious and his body limped against Nagasone's hold. His face was pale and he looked as if he was really dead. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

"Hachisuka!" Nagasone begin peeling off some of the sword's armor, recognizing it to be probably one of the reasons the sword had passed out. He carried him back unto the verandah and lay him flat on the floor. The Samonji brothers has returned with some makeshift hand fan and was helping to cool down the sword, even a little.

Nagasone was beyond himself with worry. Why did Hachisuka pass out? They were still getting food, even if it was a sad piece a bread per day. It should be enough to keep them starving, but alive for now.

"Hachisuka.." Yasusada watch them with worry "He has been refusing his ration….maybe that's why…" Nagasone turned to him with surprise. "Refusing his ration?!" He bellowed "How long has this been going on?!"  
"...around five days ago," Kashuu replied back, frowning at the unconscious sword "He insisted his ration be given to everyone else."

Nagasone heaved angrily, cursing under his breath. "Idiot!" He huffed as he try to help cool down the sword with a damp cloth the Awataguchi brothers had brought over for him.

It took awhile before Hachisuka's eyes finally fluttered, groaning slightly. Nagasone heaved a breath of relief before backing away cautiously. It took another minute before Hachisuka could come to. He sat up with much effort, feeling the world spin around him. What had happened?

He glanced up and noticed the swords that had gathered around him.

"How are you feeling?" One asked. "Maybe you should lie down more!" Another suggested. He was in too much of a daze to put names to their faces.

"What happened…?" He asked, noticing how jumbled up his words were. He saw his armor scattered around him instead of being on his body and frowned a little.

"You passed out." Was that Honebami?  
"You should at least eat your rations…" Muttered another sword. Was that Horikawa?

His head was in too much pain.

"Alright, let's give him more space," Kanesada called, helping the sword up "I think you should take a nap...and eat something." He suggested as he swing the sword's arm around his shoulder and supported his back so that Hachisuka could stand a little.

Hachisuka was too dazed and confused to refuse so he allowed the Uchigatana to do as he pleased. He was quickly led away, towards the quarters the shinsengumi swords lived.

"We will go fetch some food for Hachisuka," Kashuu glance over at Yasusada before turning towards the kitchen. Yasusada followed behind him quickly, trying to recall what they had left.

The others turn to Nagasone who was sitting at the back of the verandah, visibly relieved that his brother was alright. "If he eats and get some rest, he should be alright," Ichigo try to offer some words of comfort to Nagasone. The bigger sword only nodded slightly, allowing himself to calm down before replying.

"Souza-niisama," Sayo muttered, looking at his brother "Don't give me any more of your rations," he huffed, his hand curling around Souza's robes. He do not want this to happen to Souza as well.

Souza did not reply, looking up at Kousetsu warily.

This was going to be unavoidable. Hachisuka might have a close brush with death but they would surely experience the same thing again if nothing was done. Who would be the next to collapse and perhaps...never wake again?

They feared for the worst.

Nagasone lean back, his hands ruffling his hair. He was so worried, so conflicted about the whole thing. If something was not done….Hachisuka will surely collapse again. If something was not done, it might not only be Hachisuka. It could be Kanesada. Kashuu. So many more others left. Ha, hahahaha. If something is not done.

If something...is not done.

"Kousetsu," He started, looking up at the eldest of the Samonji.

"Will you duel with me…?" He asked, tilting his head as he collected his words. "Will you duel with me to the death?"

Kousetsu's lowered eyes opened wide as he turn slightly to the former Shinsengumi sword. Souza and Sayo instantly went on guard, shock at the abruptness of his question.

"Do you realize what you are saying right now?" Kousetsu asked, a frown on his porcelain like face.

"Of course I do," Nagasone huffed, a hand on his face.

The other swords present was looking at their exchange with horror as well. Nagasone was the last person they would expect to say such words.  
"But...if nothing is done, we will have no food...the next person to collapse might even be one of your brothers…" the Shinsengumi sword continued "That's why… I'm asking this of you...from brother to brother."

"I...hate fighting." Kousetsu's calm reply was not what Nagasone wanted to hear.  
"I hate fighting too!" He snapped "But if...but if either one of our death could save the rest of them...then so be it."

"Don't be ridiculous!" it was Yagen who interrupted them "Didn't you want to leave this place together with the others?!" Ichigo added as well, knowing where this would lead them to.

"Then give me a damn good way how we can help everyone!" Nagasone bellowed. "There's no food, there's no exit and if we don't do something by tonight, who know how many more of us will die!"

They were all silent at his words. They hate to admit it but he was right.

"Then you must fight fair," Ichigo was reminded too much of what had happened with Gokotai, turning to Kousetsu before turning back to Nagasone. "And I will fight you instead."

"Ichi-nii!" Namazuo exclaimed but the elder sword only put out his hand to stop him from reasoning. "I already have blood on my hands, so if anyone should fight you for the initiative, it should be me."

Nagasone glowered at him. He frankly did not care who his opponent was.

"No." Kousetsu called, surprising both of his brothers as he step ahead of them. "Whether you fight or not, sorrow will always be born….this world is hell…" He continued, looking up at Ichigo and Nagasone.  
"Nii-sama…" Souza and Sayo eyed worriedly at their brother. Kousetsu smile slightly at them, as if telling them to take care before he drew his sword out of it's sheath. The sound was strangely pleasing to their ears, much to their horror. "However, if I have to fight to protect those I cared for...then I won't hold back." He said, aiming the tip of his sword at Nagasone.

"Just the way I want it to be." Nagasone got up as well, a little unbalance on his feet due to his hunger. He pulls out his sword as he jumped off the verandah to face the eldest of the Samonji. "I don't really intend to die here though," He commented.

"The same goes for me." Kousetsu lowered his gaze, his free hand positioning into a stance of prayer before both hands grasps the hilt of his sword, steadying himself. "Good luck, Nagasone."

And they kicked off, the sound of their blades meeting ringing into the afternoon sky.


	11. Chapter 10

Souza swallowed, looking worriedly at the two. Already, their clothes were torn in pieces, numerous cuts and wounds can be seen where their skin was exposed. Blood had already seeped out of Kousetsu's mouth where he was elbowed in the chest by Nagasone.  
Nagasone did not look any better either, with blood seeping out of the huge cut on his torso that Kousetsu had inflicted. Yet, neither would back down, raising their heavy sword again, they went neck to neck with each other.

Sayo was visibly holding back, his fist was clenched and he had gritted his teeth together. He knew he shouldn't stop the fight, out of respect for both of the swords but he hated not being able to do anything about it either. Kousetsu was his brother, but he also hopes that Nagasone would survive. He wants neither to die for them…

The others had also come out to watch the fight, all of them finding out about the situation. They can only silently watch the two, helpless.

Finally, the two backed away, exhaustion clear on their face. Nagasone huffed as he places a hand on his knee to support his body, while Kousetsu fell to one knee, using his sword to prop himself up. Both were breathing heavily as they catch their breath.

Tears had brimmed in Sayo's eyes as he watches the two struggle. Souza's face was contorted as well, trying to hold back the pain he was feeling. "...d-do your best…" Sayo suddenly muttered amidst his sob. Souza looks at him, startled as he runs forward a little, cupping his hand at his mouth so that his voice could be heard. "Do your best, Nii-sama! Do your best, Nagasone-san!" He cried out as memories of all their happy times with both Kousetsu and Nagasone flashed through his head, forcing more tears into his eyes. He shouted again, stronger this time. "Do your best, Nii-sama, do your best, Nagasone san!"  
His brother, his precious brother whom he had loved so much, had waited for all those time in the citadel...and Nagasone, he has always taken care of them so well. He would bring them sweets, he would ruffle their hair and tell them that things would be alright when the situation looks dire. Why must it come to this? No one here deserves to be treated like this. He didn't want them to fight, but he respected their decisions. "Do your best, Nii-sama, do your best, Nagasone!" He cheered through his tears.

Following his lead, the others cheered as well, Namazuo, Yagen, Kashuu, Yasusada, Honebami. They were all crying out for the two, even though tears were already flowing out of their faces.

"If you I die here, will you take care of the rest?" Nagasone glance around at the others, feeling a little light-hearted. He straightened himself and position his arms on his hilt, ready for the next strike. The floor had already dyed crimson with his blood from his wound, but he didn't care. He was still standing. "What is this?" Kousetsu chided, his hand positioned before his lips in prayer "Did you not intend to survive?"

The sound of metal against metal echoed across the courtyard, drowned out by the cheers of the other swords. Souza watched the scene with a heavy heart. The swords all loved one another, even though they were from a different clan, a different smith, their former masters might have fought each other in the past, but here they are, cheering, being there for one another. And yet they were forced to watch the death of each other. Master, why do you do this? What is the point of it?

"Kousetsu!" Nagasone huffed, pulling his blade back as his footwork launched him forward. Kousetsu went quicker, keeping himself steady as he launched forward as well.

At that point, noticing the commotion, Hachisuka had crawled out of the Shinsengumi room, dressed in sleeping robes. His legs were weak so he had to slide himself out into the verandah to find out what was happening.

And at that point, the sound of metal going through flesh echoed through the courtyard and all Hachisuka saw was the flash of crimson blood.

The courtyard instantaneously fell into a deathly silence. All of them held their breath. Nagasone and Kousetsu had both run their blades into each other's, the earth around them pooling with blood.

Cracks immediately formed on Kousetsu and Nagasone's face as a deadly crack formed on their blade. Both of them smiled at each other as if understanding. They pull their swords out before falling into their own pool of blood, the others shrieking as they came forward to them.

"Ha...you idiot, only one of us should die," Nagasone huffed, his hand putting pressure on the stab in his torso. "I could...say the same thing….to you…" Kousetsu replied back, wincing as Souza try to administer first aid. "Yagen, please save them!" Souza immediately cried out for the tantou who was well verse in medic. But Yagen could only watch them with dread. No amount of care will help them. The cracks on their blade was extremely deep and ran across the metal unforgivingly. They can't be saved. Not anymore.

Kashuu and Yamamoto helping Nagasone, trying to stop the blood in his torso. Yamamoto and Horikawa was sobbing uncontrollably, begging for him to be okay, although they clearly know that he was too far gone. Out of the corner of Nagasone's eyes, he saw Hachisuka gawking from the verandah. Ah, he seems to be alright now. At least now...they can be saved for awhile…  
"You idiot!" Kanesada angrily huffed but Nagasone could only reply with a weak chuckle. "Kanesada," he started. "This is strangely familiar isn't it…I will go first...with Kondou-san...you, take care of the others alright?" He lifted a hand towards the sword and Kanesada took it, his lips trembling as he shook his head slightly. "Is this...the chief's order?" he ask through wet eyes. Nagasone laughed hoarsely. "Yeah."

"Nii-sama," Souza cried, pressing on the wound on Kousetsu's chest. Sayo was helping him, putting his own small hands on his brother. "Please...you can't die here...we need you here…" Souza cried out, begging for his brother to stay alive "Yagen...Yagen...please do something…" But he know that Kousetsu was beyond save. There was nothing they could do. Yagen knelt down beside Souza mournfully, looking at Kousetsu with pained eyes. The injured sword leaned back on Souza's lap, wincing as the edges of his clothes starts to disintegrate.  
Nagasone had already started to disintegrate as well, and both were in so much pain that they welcome the relief. Ah, what would become of their brothers after they left?

"Souza...Sayo...you guys must get out alive…" Kousetsu smile as the last of him vanished into mist. Nagasone had looked across to the courtyard and at Hachisuka, flashing him the usual, over-confident smile. And then he was gone.

The sound of the swords cracking into pieces were deaf to Hachisuka's ears.

All he saw were the fading sight of the mist that was once Nagasone. He crawled forward, dragging his useless feet behind him, toppling over the wooden platform and onto the earth. His white garments was stained immediately with mud as he continue to push himself forward, towards Nagasone's broken blade.

"Hachisuka!" Kanesada noticed him and immediately went to help him up. Hachisuka stared idly at the broken blade that was once Nagasone, reaching out wordlessly.

Kashuu was holding onto it and he glance at Yamamoto before hesitantly passing the broken hilt to Hachisuka.

The sword stared at the hilt in his shaking hand, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, holding.

Nagasone...that fake….died?

Just like that?

And he had the nerve to smile at him like that with his last breath…?

"W...hat happened…?" He asked, his voice was weak and shaky.

They look at each other. "Niisama...and Nagasone started a duel...because if someone died..then the food will be replenished…" Sayo muttered, answering him through his sobs.  
"Let me guess...this idiot...initiated the fight?" Hachisuka's head lowered as he spoke so softly, as if something in him was about to explode.

"Yes." It was Honebami who answered him when the others kept their silence.

Hachisuka stifled back his tears. Tears? Why was he crying? That idiot is dead...that...fake…  
And his last words to him was to disappear.

With an agonized cry he dropped the hilt, punching the earth with his hand. "I told you not to show yourself before me...not to go and die!" He cry out, fingers curling around the mud. "You fake bastard...always doing everything alone, always trying to take up everything as if you're so great!" He cried, letting out everything that he had bottled in, his fears, his pain….his love for Nagasone Koutetsu that he didn't even know existed.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. It wasn't.

"Nagasone Koutetsu, you idiot!" he cried, his actions summoning back the tears from the other swords that had already stop. They all huddled together, sobbing and mourning even though the sky was still bright. They had all lost someone important to them...and it won't end here. The game hasn't ended yet.

* * *

The saniwa wiped a tear from her eyes, touched by the scene she had just watched.  
"Oya? It's nice to see that you can shed tears too." Nikkari commented, entering the room filled with monitors. The saniwa pouted, turning her chair around "Oh, you're back…and what does that mean?" She huffed "I'm the human here, you know!"

"Oh, you're right," Nikkari chuckled, his eyes narrowing into a slit. "The bond of brothers is a beautiful thing isn't it…if they work together, they could even collapse an entire world…"

The saniwa blinked at his comment, tilting her head. She didn't quite understand.

"So what's your plan next?" He asked her.

She snickered, turning her chair back to the monitor "I'll let them rest for now, that was a really good show," She smiled "But after this...something reaaaally great."

"Hmm?" Nikkari replied with a cocked brow "Oh, I was going to ask you what's your plan for the next expedition but I think you were talking about the game?"

"Huh?" The saniwa was once again taken off guard, turning back to the sword "Oh, your orders are already with Ishikirimaru, I'm busy so run along!"

"As you wished," Nikkari hummed, eyeing the swords displayed in the screen as he turn to leave.

* * *

Dinner that night was porridge with eggs. Since they have all starved for so many days, solid food right away wasn't a good idea. Of course, they were surprised to see the storage full again after they lay the fragments of their fallen in the makeshift graveyard but Kashuu and Yamamoto didn't say anything, going straight to work to prepare food for everyone.

They were grateful for the food, but the sullen air at the dining hall had caused some of the swords to burst into tears mid meal. Sayo was sobbing into his bowl as he almost choke on his food, and so was Yasusada and Namazuo. They quietly ate with only the sound of their occasional sniffling and the clinging of the cutlery could be heard.

Not present in the hall was Hachisuka. He had been put back into bed and was resting when Kashuu entered the room with his bowl of porridge.  
Hachisuka glowered at it, spoon and pickles set aside for him. He ignored it and lay back into bed, quickly allowing sleep to distract him from his hunger.

* * *

"He did not eat again." Kashuu stomped into the kitchen angrily. This was the third time he had returned with Hachisuka's food, untouched. "How dare him, after what Nagasone and Kousetsu had to go through for us to get food!"

Souza turn to him, setting aside the plates that he had clean and drying his hand with his apron.

"Let me go to him," Souza offered, taking the tray from Kashuu "I'll talk to him." He turn and left with the tray, with Sayo and Yagen watching him closely. They turn to each other and set the plate that they had been drying down, wondering what Souza was up to.

The room Hachisuka was resting in was the same room that the Shinsengumi shared.

Souza called softly to Hachisuka at the door, opening it slightly when he got no reply. "I'm coming in," he said. He noticed the sword sitting up in bed and staring out the window.

It had been a night since Nagasone and Kousetsu's death and they were all still adjusting to their absent. The room smell a little mouldy, since it was an old building after all, but it was well kept and tidy. "If you are here to give me food, then forget it." Hachisuka muttered. It felt like he was trying to put up a tough front but anyone could see how weak he was.

Souza ignored him and place the tray at the side of his bed, sitting down slowly on the tatami.

"Did you not hear me-" Hachisuka started, turning angrily when Souza interrupted him.  
"My brother...hated wars." Souza muttered, looking sadly at the uchigatana "He hated the idea that he had to fight just because he existed as a sword."  
Hachisuka watch him, allowing him to speak. "But I was never used in battle, I serve only as a symbol of conquerors...even though I am a sword." He smiles sadly, uneven eyes boring into Hachisuka "But you, you are a treasured sword that was loved and cherished."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Hachisuka frowned.

"Everyone had a purpose." Souza said sadly "Perhaps that's what I need to remember as well...and I am sure that Nagasone-san had a purpose as to why he duel with my brother yesterday."

"Nagasone-san and Kousetsu nii-sama gave their life so that we can live…" Souza's voice quivered as he recall the events yesterday "...that's why, even if you despised Nagasone-san...please at least appreciate them for their efforts…"

Hachisuka glowered at him, trying to place words into his mouth.  
"I hated him." he started, looking away. "I really do." he choked a little, his eyes looking down to the porridge that was getting cold. "But...my last words to him, I can now never take it back." He huffed, feeling his eyes water again "That idiot just went and do whatever he want...first Urashima and now him!" He huffed "What is he thinking!" The tears that had dried up was once again warm against his skin.

"I'm sure he only had your best interest in mind," Souza replied, pushing the bowl towards him. He understand it now. Hachisuka wasn't starving himself because he hated Nagasone. He was doing it because he felt guilty about the uchigatana's death. Even through the hate, the sword genuinely loved his brother, fake or not.

"You can stop blaming yourself, everyone is worried for you." Souza added before getting up.

He had already said what he needed to. The rest is up to Hachisuka himself. Souza calmly excused himself, allowing the sword some alone time.

The tears did not stop. It kept flowing like an open tap. Souza's words echoed in his head, drowned by memories of Nagasone. They had fought so much in the past, bickered over the smallest thing. Hachisuka was so against him from day one. Those memories only brought more tears into his eyes.

He won't forgive him for leaving like that. But for now…

He reach for the spoon and the bowl, sliding a little of the porridge into his mouth.

It could use a little more salt.


	12. Chapter 11

The morning silence was broken with the speakers crackling into life, playing a weird tune that woke the whole citadel up. The swords had come out of their room in a panic, woken by the weird song. Ichigo frowned, it was one of the 'classical music' the master would play in her room when she was bored, prancing around the room and knocking over the furniture, pretending she was dancing with someone else. He had asked the name of the song before…Dance Macabre? He couldn't remember.

The rest of the sword filtered in the courtyard, some of them still in their sleeping garments but clutching tightly to their swords, looking up at the speaker.

"Good morning!" The saniwa's shrill voice echoed into the courtyard as soon as the song ended, "Was that a great alarm or what?!" She giggled.

The swords look at each other, some of them frowning. What does she want now?

"Well, you guys look really unwelcoming." The saniwa huffed sounding disappointed "Was the food in the storage not satisfying?" She asked

None of them wanted to answer her.

"Well whatever, they always act like this around this time anyway," A squeak could be heard as the saniwa lean back into her chair. "I brought great news, your next initiative! Ooooh, this one is going to be good!"

"Master, we will not play your game anymore," It was Ichigo who finally broke their silence, calmly stepping forward to the speakers. "Enough is enough,"  
"Enough?" The voice in the speaker muttered, "Hardly, the show is only getting better!" She laughed "Well, anyway, if the next sword dies by sunrise, the killer gets to change something in the past!"

They froze, startled at what she had just announced.

"...what…?" Souza muttered aloud.

"You heard that right!" The saniwa chuckled "The killer gets to change the past, whether it was someone else's past, their own, maybe they want to allow their former master to live? Maybe they would want their master to win in a battle….Anything!"

"That's impossible!" Kanesada shouted up the speaker but he was only replied with a laugh.

"What are you saying, Kane-san, of course it's possible! We could even….bring back a dead sword," The voice turned malicious, as if it was directed to a certain someone "Afterall, this is just a game."

"We've worked so hard to protect history...and you are telling us that we can change it now?!" Yagen was angered as well. Nothing she said made any sense.

"Come now," The voice in the speaker begged for a reason "When have I backed away from my promise? If I said it could be done, it can be done." She snapped "After all, this is only a game, nothing more."

Why did she keep repeating that? Were they nothing more than pieces on a game board to her?!

"Well anyway, appreciate the initiative y'all," The saniwa continued "Happy Killing!" And once again, the speaker went dead.

They look at each other, the saniwa's words lingering above their head.

To change their history….and to even bring back the dead? That's...impossible…

"Ignore her," Ichigo started, looking around the courtyard. "If we don't do anything, the game can't continue…" But if they do that...won't they just sit here in the citadel and rot away…? Won't the food run out again and more deaths would occur?

They didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore.

"Ichigo is right, we should just ignore her," Hachisuka muttered as he turn back into the room, packing his futon back and putting on his armor. "Hachisuka-san," Horikawa went back after him, packing up his own futon and changing into his clothes as well "Do you really think the saniwa meant what she said?" Hachisuka did not reply him, buckling the last of his armor in place. Her words still echoed in his ears.  
To bring the dead back…..

"Don't ponder about it." Kanesada huffed "It's one of her weird games again…"  
"Still, she say that too often, that this is all a game."

"Isn't it?" Kashuu asked, lying on top of his folded futon. "The whole arena thing is a game to her after all,"

Kanesada's brow furrowed, thinking back to how the executioner would attack them, how the saniwa could just appear into the citadel even with the gates shut tight. And those glowing words emitting out of the executioner's hands...is that normal? They had always dismissed it quickly because something else was happening….but thinking about it, things like that shouldn't be possible.

And the saniwa offering to change their history….

That sounded even more preposterous.

* * *

"They don't believe me!" The saniwa huffed, pushing her chair backwards and away from the table.

"Of course," The executioner shrugged, pushing himself off the wall that he had been leaning on "it goes against this games rules after all."  
"they were told from day 1 to protect history…and now that you are saying that you will be able to change their history…that will take awhile for them to digest."

She pouted at his words, folding her arm before her chest. "it's not like it can't be done…" she shrugged, turning back to the monitor "But it will be interesting to see history change."

"what if the history they decided to change influence it all the way here?" Nikkari had entered the room after hearing their conversation. "you make strange promises, master,"

"Nikkari!" the saniwa sat up on her chair "why didn't you knock?!"

"I did, the master was too busy to notice it seems." he chuckled, his eyes narrowed into a slit "well?"  
"There's nothing to do with us." The master leans back "It's their history that would be influenced, not us."

Nikkari glance suspiciously at the master. All this time she had told them to take care of the past and make sure the time retrograde army does not change it…and now she herself wants to tamper with it? Besides, her reasoning made no sense. If history change, won't all of them be influenced?

Doesn't that goes against the very reason they exist, the very reason they fight?

The executioner peek at the sword. Something about Nikkari Aoe does not sit right with him. Many times he had warned the saniwa about him but she only brushed him away.

"Oh no!" the saniwa jumped up in a panic all of a sudden, staring into the monitor. The executioner tore his eyes away and turn his attention to the screen. "what's wrong?"

"They can't see what's behind it, we must stop them!" the saniwa grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room. The man's eyes widen when he noticed the commotion in the screen as well and hastily exited the room, leaving Nikkari to watch after them, confused.

"Well then," Nikkari muttered under his breath and walk over to the screen peering into it. A smile carved upon his lips at the sight. "You guys are nearer to the truth," he whispered, "How will you end this game, I wonder?"

He turn back and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

"How much higher?" They pulled the ladders that they had made, leaning against the wall. "Horikawa, I'll raise you up so go see what's behind that wall!" They all grouped around the section of the wall that they had piled everything up against. A ladder sat on top of the stones they had stack against the wall. It was so high the that even standing on the top of the ladder they had lay on top of the pile, Kanesada still could not reach it.

"You can't do that, Kane-san!" Horikawa replied, flustered "I'm heavy!"

It was Kanesada's idea. If they can't walk through the gate, why haven't they tried going up the wall? It was so high they had never thought of it before.  
"Kanesada-san, why don't you throw me up?" Yagen asked, looking at the sword "I think I will be able to reach it."  
"Ho," Kanesada huffed. "Leave it to me then!"

It was hard to balance both of them on the ladder. Even harder for Kanesada to get his grip and strength to give Yagen a platform to jump up. But they manage anyway, Yagen only managing to hold onto the edges of the top when he leaped up. The rest of the swords cheered for him as he try to pull himself up, balancing on the edge and turning to look.

It was very high. The other swords look tiny in the courtyard. He turn around to check what was opposite the gate and his face pale with horror.

"Get off there!" A shrill voice called and they turn back to see the saniwa standing behind all of them, the executioner behind her "Get off there right now or I will disassemble every last one of you here!" She warned. Disassemble?

Feeling the previous cheerful air grew cold, Yagen jumped off the wall, somersaulting in the air before landing cleanly on his feet, straightening himself to stand in front of the Saniwa, his face contorted with disdain.

"What is that behind the wall?!" Yagen shouted, directing the question at the master.

"Tsk...you've seen it…" She huffed and turn to the pile at the wall. With a snap of her fingers, the stacks disappeared, as if it was never there. "I didn't want you all to find out, but I guess I can no longer hide it,"

"What?" Souza started, turning to Yagen "Yagen, what did you see?"

"I saw nothing!" Yagen huffed back, turning to the others "It...it was just an empty void...as if this place was floating in darkness…"

Their faces paled at his reply. It makes no sense. "How can that be….we saw the outside world on the way here…" Ichigo frowned, confused.

"Of course there's nothing there, I didn't make anything!" The saniwa replied, irritated "The only entrance and exit to this place is that red door, understand! It's the only thing that connects you with the outside world!" She huffed, pointing to the red gates at the end of the courtyard. "And no one leaves unless I say so, so stop trying to do anything stupid!"

Horikawa snapped, drawing his sword at the master. He didn't know what he was doing, but by the time he realized it, his blade was already at the master's neck. "You need to stop this farce now and let us out."

Surprise but unfazed, the saniwa glowered at him, as if daring to run the blade through.

"Typical of you Shinsengumi swords." She jeered "You will bite your the very hand that fed you, dogs of Bakufu"

Horikawa's eyes widen at the word and he put strength in his sword. With a yell, he run his blade into the master, aiming to kill.

"Horikawa!" Kanesada shouted in a panic.

But the saniwa still stood where she was. Horikawa's blade had went past her as if she wasn't there. Her image faltered a little and there were green static at the edges but she was otherwise unharmed.  
The executioner however, was already on his feet, ready to take down Horikawa if she commanded it. But she didn't.

"Now do you get it?" She sneered, looking up from the sword frozen by shock and turning to the others "I'm your master, you can't hurt me!"

"What...the hell…" Kanesada ran over to help Horikawa, still unable to take his eyes off the girl.

"I'm adding another rule," The saniwa muttered "If you disobey me, I will break your sword and shatter your very existence." She warned, looking back at Horikawa "I've removed everything that can help you reach the top but if whoever who try to go above the wall again, I will wipe you out."

Her eyes narrowed at them before she turn and disappeared with the executioner.

It took them awhile to process what had happened. "Horikawa!" The rest of them ran to the sword who got up, his hand trembling. "What...what is that….thing?" He asked, his voice quivering with fear.

Throughout the years, with the master only having direct contact with the secretary of the citadel, they never really had the chance to go near her, much less to touch her.

Yet...how could their blade just go through her…?

"It's like...she doesn't exist…" Horikawa mouthed the words in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Yasusada started, his fist curling "They told us she was human! Like Okita-san…!" How can Horikawa's blade go through her like that?!  
"That's not human," Ichigo replied back, his voice serious "How can we be sure that's even the saniwa herself?"  
"You mean-!" Namazuo chimed in reply, not believing the conclusion they have come to.  
"We can't say that for sure." Kanesada interrupted them, turning to Yagen "And there's the matter of what Yagen saw outside the wall,"

Yagen was standing a little further away, still unable to process what he had seen. He couldn't even begin to describe it.  
"Yagen…" Souza started, approaching the tantou "What did you saw up there?"

"I told you all!" Yagen was a little irritated "I saw nothing, nothing!" He huffed "It was just a void, a black, endless void!" He look up and saw Souza's uneven eyes staring at him hopelessly. "The master was right. We can't get out of here." He huffed "At least not through the top of the wall."

"Then where could we go…?" Kashuu asked. Do they have to finish this game?

And there was the matter of the last initiative….

"Nii-sama...would know more…" Sayo muttered, looking up at the broken tachi lying in the graveyard. All of them stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. "If we bring nii-sama back…" Sayo wondered aloud. Kousetsu was obviously one of those who knew what was happening, having witnessed the last game and all…

"Don't even think about it." Kanesada glowered at the tantou, as if giving him a strict warning. "Listen up, I want you guys to ignore the initiative, it never happened!" He huffed "If you guys intend to live longer and find out how to get out of this place that is!"

Souza had his eyes fixed on the sword, a hand on Sayo's back. "And what if we don't?"

Kanesada heard him and turn at his direction, not being able to give an answer.

Souza met his eyes as well, waiting. When they could no longer bear the awkward air, the others had quietly dispersed, leaving only the Samonji brothers and a few other swords lingering around them.

Kanesada left too, deliberately throwing Souza another quick glare.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! I'm honestly excited everytime I receive one~ I'm still on a roll so I can't wait to finish up the next chapter! Looking forward~~~**_


	13. Chapter 12

She had flipped over everything in the room. Anything she could lay her hands on was either on the floor or overturned. Her rage knows no boundaries. As she picked up a vase, some of the swords quickly yell out their warning, pleading her to put it down.

Finally coming back to her senses, she placed the china back on the floor, pouting.

"Thank god, that will be hard to clean," Nikkari huffed, turning to look at the other swords in the room. Noticing their obvious relief that the saniwa have stopped throwing things around, he signaled them to take their leave. And they did, bowing courteously and sliding the door shut after excusing themselves.

"The nerve of them!" The girl finally huffed, throwing herself onto a bean bag cushion in the middle of the room "This is the third game but none of the swords were this disobedient previously!"

Nikkari chuckled a little. He was one of the 'lucky' ones that were 'blessed' to be the spectator of the first two games. Honestly, it was horrifying but Nikkari held no relationship to those involved. Yet, he could not help feeling intrigued by the whole system. After all, it was an accident that he had stumbled upon the truth…

Then again, the saniwa had never really bothered hiding it. It has always been out there.

"Well, you know what people said….third time's a charm," He smiled, his eyes reduced into a slit. The saniwa narrowed her eyes at him too. "Nikkari," She started

"Yeah?" The sword replied to her, turning nonchalantly as if he knew nothing.  
"Sometimes, you're very annoying," She groaned, irritated.  
"Why, thank you," Nikkari only chuckled in reply.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama," Sayo muttered "It's only because I suggested something awful," Souza lowered himself to his knees so that his eyes were at the same level of the tantou. He stroke his hair, smiling "Wanting to see Nii-sama is not a bad thing, Osayo,"

"Are you going to heed the initiative and bring Kousetsu back?" Hachisuka asked, approaching the brothers.

Souza glanced up at him before straightening himself and lowering his gaze. "Who knows?" Souza answered, raising his head slightly "Everyone here has a reason to heed the initiative….what about you, Hachisuka-san?"

Hachisuka was visibly taken aback. He recalls a certain proud sword and his last words to him.

With a huff, he turns to leave the brothers behind, looking rather disturbed.

"You've successfully made everyone ostracize you now," Yagen approached them, looking after Hachisuka.  
"If that is what you think," Souza replied him "We only suggested an idea, it's not like we intend to carry it out…"

They pause a bit, with the three of them shifting a little awkwardly around, unsure what to say. Finally, Souza sighed and turn to Sayo "Osayo, why don't you go see if they need any help in the kitchen?" Turning to Yagen and back at his brother, Sayo nodded understandingly and waddled off towards the kitchen, leaving the two behind.

The Uchigatana then straightened himself and turn to Yagen.

"Did you really saw what you saw on top of the wall?" Souza asked again. Yagen's brow twitched as he folded his arms before his chest "Do you think I will be mistaken about what I saw?"

Souza shook his head a little "I don't doubt you, Yagen." He started, looking up at the graveyard "Nii-sama had mentioned that the whole game is not a simple matter….last year it continued only one was left…"  
"Heshikiri Hasebe," Yagen continued his words.

They were both quiet, staring at the direction of the broken swords.

"Hasebe, even though he tried so hard to gain the master's favour….so that he won't be sent away again…" Souza started, thinking back to their former secretary of the citadel.

"Souza," Yagen started, straightening himself to face the Uchigatana but the sword interrupted him.

"Yagen, why do you care so much about me?" Souza asked, not looking at the tantou. "I noticed. You have gone to great lengths to take care of me and my brothers, even when Nii-sama was alive." He continued "You were the one lingering outside our rooms at night, guarding, are you not?"

Yagen glanced at him, his eyes wide. How did he know?

"Even when Nii-sama died, you still try to help me and Sayo in every way possible when you didn't have to." Finally, Souza turned to him, deep uneven colored eyes boring into him. "Why?"

"Souza...I...didn't mean anything about it…" His eyes darted away. In truth, he was probably still feeling guilty from the first incident. He only stood guard because he felt uneasy about the brothers being alone, not because he feared that they are unable to protect themselves…

"Yagen, you asked me before if I am still hung up on being Oda Nobunaga's sword," Souza started after a long awkward exchange between them "Yes, I am."  
"I am Oda Nobunaga's sword, for as long as his crest still lingers in my chest and my hilt."

"Souza!" Yagen said with alarm.

"As long as this crest is on my chest and on my hilt, I will forever be that caged bird he made me." Souza continued, ignoring him "For that is my history, my past."  
"Yagen, you did not help me then, why do you try to help me now…?" Souza looked at him sadly, a hand lingering on the fabric above his chest, where his crest was carved "I beg of you, take care of yourself first, you need not worry about me, I am after all only a caged bird and a symbol of conquerors, nothing more."

Yagen had lowered his head, his hands curled into a fist.

Getting no reply from Souza, the uchigatana bowed and excused himself. He had finally replied the tantou his honest feelings. Yagen had been lingering around them and he feared that they might have gotten a little dependent on him. Perhaps, this was better.

* * *

Lunch was quiet. None of the sword spoke. The same happened throughout the day, with no one actually talking to the other if there were no need to. Each of them went through with their chores as if nothing happened….or perhaps they were trying to distract themselves with the work they were assigned to.

Souza's words were lingering in Hachisuka's head, so much so that the sword had to put down the armor he was polishing. What about you...Hachisuka?

He breathed and straightened his back, picking up the rag and the piece of armor, he went back to work.

"Kanesada-san," Souza had found the sword at a spot on the verandah overlooking the garden. Kanesada looked up at him, sorting out the vegetables that he was helping clean. The sword glanced up at him before turning back to his business. "What do you want?"

Souza sat down beside him, tying back his sleeves so that his hands were free to help him. He picked up the potato sitting in the corner and a small knife, peeling them quietly.

Kanesada peeks up at him but decided to ignore the sword, turning his attention back to the garlic he was peeling.  
They sat like that quietly for a few minutes, with only the sound of the Awataguchi brothers chatter to be heard from the well where they were doing the laundry.

"Were you serious?" Kanesada asked, dropping the garlic into a bowl "About bringing Kousetsu back?"

Souza continued to work, his slender hands moving gracefully with the small knife. "It was only my brother's opinion," Souza started, not moving his eyes from his work "Besides if Nii-sama was revived like that, he would surely be unhappy,"

They were quiet again.

"I was harsh," Kanesada finally replied after a while, still looking at Souza "I'm sorry,"  
"You did nothing wrong, everything was for the best of our interest," Souza muttered, dropping the peeled potato into a basket "Nagasone-san and the others would've done the same."

Kanesada nodded awkwardly and picked up another clove of garlic. He stopped when Souza started speaking again.

"However, you seem to have some theories about our situation," The sword asked, finally raising his head to meet Kanesada's eyes "Will you mind to share?"

Kanesada sighed, dropping another clove into the bowl and sitting up. "I have a few theories, but none of them made any sense." He huffed, leaning back on his shoulders. "The saniwa, she keep mentioning about game this, game that." He started, "Anyone would feel suspicious," Souza nodded, agreeing. "She said that she did not 'make' the world outside, so does that mean she made this world?"

Kanesada sat cross-legged and folded his arm, closing his eyes as he frowns, deep in thought "Yeah," He replied, "If just as she said...then it could mean that she 'made' this world and...did she 'make' us?"

They both look at each other. It sounded exactly what they thought, ridiculous.

"You know how we thought the saniwa weren't real when Horikawa's sword went through her?" Kanesada asked, his voice serious "What if...the ones that are not real...are us? There's also the matter of her offering to change our history, even though we have worked so hard to protect it up till now,"  
"Yeah," Souza answered, looking down at the knife in his hand. What are they? They have been told that they were words that were given a form to fight and protect history...but really, is there all to it?

Souza could not find the answer to his own question and they both could only stare at each other, pondering.

All of a sudden, there was a loud clanging echoing from the corner of the courtyard and instantly, all of the swords around raised their heads to see what the commotion was.

Hachisuka was still in the middle of polishing his armor when the Arrow had landed right next to his face, grazing his cheek. He had dropped his armor in shock, resulting in the noise. He stared at the arrow protruding out of the wall behind him, realizing what a close call he just had. Blood beaded across the small cut on his face.

Another one flew directly at him and he managed to pull his sword out on time, cutting the arrow into two. "Who is it?!" He shouted, looking up at the direction where the arrow had come from. But there was no one there, on the roof nor on the ground.

"Hachisuka!" The Awataguchi were the first to reach him. Some of them were still staring at the direction where the arrow had come from but only found nothing.  
"Are you alright?!" Souza and Kanesada ran up after them and soon Kashuu and the others helping in the kitchen followed, noticing the commotion.

Hachisuka assured them that he was alright and turn to the arrow on the wall, pulling it free. His brow contorted, noticing that it was the same arrow that had taken Urashima's life...or at least the same design.

"Who the hell…" Hachisuka muttered, looking back at the sword. Every one of them was there...so who could've…?

"Let me see the arrow," Kanesada requested and Hachisuka put the deadly weapon into his extended fingers. "Isn't this…"  
"It's the same one that killed Urashima," Hachisuka look up at the roof again, wondering why the arrow was aiming for him.

"Could this be the executioner's…?" Yagen asked, studying the arrow in Kanesada's hand.  
"But why would the executioner go after Hachisuka…?" Namazuo inquired as well, looking up at the Uchigatana.  
"You haven't done anything, have you?" Honebami looked up blankly, but Hachisuka only frowned in reply, cupping his hands on his hips. "I've been here, polishing my armor since after lunch!" He huffed "These things require great care!" He pointed to his golden armor now scattered on the wooden floor.

No one said anything. They didn't really understand it as well. Kanesada stroke his chin, thinking. "Hachisuka," He finally said "You should be on guard for now. There might be someone aiming for your life,"

"What?" Hachisuka answered with a frown. Someone aiming for his life?

"The Executioner?" Yasusada asked, his eyes darting from the uchigatana to the arrow in Kanesada's hand.

"Could be….or it could be someone among us," Kanesada replied grimly. Despite his warnings, he hated to think that someone among them would actually let the initiative tempt them. Then again, everyone here had a reason to heed the initiative, whether it was to bring their dead sibling back, to change their past or to change their former master's past.

He can't say for sure.

"Everyone was together before this right?" He asked, turning to the others. They nodded in reply, looking at each other.

"We were doing the laundry by the well," Namazuo answered, glancing at his brothers. "Ichi-nii, Honebami and me…" He turn to Yagen who shrugged "I was with Sayo, Horikawa, Kashuu and Yasusada in the kitchen,"  
Kanesada turn to Souza. They were together as well when the arrow grazed past Hachisuka's cheek.

They were all together. No one would be able to get the bow and shoot the arrow at Hachisuka. Besides, where do they even get those things? Perhaps it was the executioner after all...but why would he go after Hachisuka?

"I think, for now, you should heed Kanesada's suggestion," Ichigo called out "We do not know who is aiming for your life, so it's best to be careful."

Hachisuka nodded, glancing around again. Why was this happening? Why was he being targeted?


	14. Chapter 13

It didn't stop there. The arrows were not the only thing that followed him. Soon, Hachisuka began to feel like he was being watched. His felt as if someone was watching his every move, calculating, deciding when was the best time to attack him.

That night, Hachisuka stayed up in bed, even though Kanesada was awake as well, being on night duty.

"Do you think the executioner is trying to kill me?" Hachisuka asked after failing to find sleep. Kanesada turns to him, eyes scanning the dark to where Hachisuka's futon was. The rest of the swords were asleep, their soft breathing could be heard in the silent night.

"What makes you think so?" Kanesada replied. Hachisuka couldn't answer him. He couldn't think of a single reason why the saniwa or the executioner would want him dead.

"But that was the executioner's arrow….it's the same one that...Urashima…." He choked, remembering that night.

"Anyone can have access to the arrow and bow, Hachisuka," Kanesada pointed out "There are more than just bows and arrows in the storage room."

Hachisuka pursed his lips, running out of ideas.

"Besides, if they were to kill anyone, it should be either Horikawa...since he did go against the master this morning…" He continued gruffly, his eyes falling to where Horikawa was sleeping soundly "It's either him or me and Souza, but if he did, then we would know that we were right,"

"We were right?" Hachisuka turn, propping himself up with his elbow.

Kanesada shook his head slightly. Hachisuka could barely make out his outline in the dark. "It's nothing, don't ponder about it," Kanesada replied, turning back to the sword.

Outside, they heard footsteps prowling the walkway. A silhouette paused in front of their room for a moment. Was that Honebami outside? After awhile, the shadow moved away, continuing down the hall with quiet footfalls.

"It's the Awataguchi brothers," Kanesada muttered when he saw the curious outlines of Hachisuka's face. "They offered to be on patrol for the night."  
"After all, you have been on edge the whole day." Kanesada continued, pointing out.

Hachisuka pondered about it a little. They were all there for him. He was too. That guy who went ahead and decide everything for himself. He was no less from the others who cared for him now.

"Go ahead and sleep, we will keep watch, you will need your energy."

Hachisuka nodded and lay back down in bed. He was tired and it had been a long day.  
Finally, he let sleep claimed him, allowing himself to rest.  
Kanesada watch the swords sleep, enjoying the silence that came with the night. There was alot of pondering for him to do, what with Souza's words that afternoon.

What if they weren't real?

That's impossible. He thought, turning to Horikawa.

The moonlight had cast a faded gold outline on him. He looks real, he felt real. Horikawa's touch, his fears, his anger, his sadness and his happiness, they were all real. Nagasone too, his presence, his laughter, and his strong confidence. They were all real.

Even his death.

He breathes deeply, watching the shadow of Namazuo hover outside the door before disappearing down the hallway.

How can they not be real?

Then again, how can the master not be real either?

Come to think of it, Ichigo had doubted who the master was. They kept asking if she had always been this cruel.

But wasn't she?

The saniwa was a restless person, filled with confidence. She would take risks whenever possible and she wouldn't back down without a fight. Above all, she was afraid of boredom, always finding ways to kill time, even going as far as to join the frontlines just so that she had something to do.

And there, it was obvious how her character was. She wasn't cruel.

She was ruthless.

She would fight until their energy was spent. She would strategize and would not hesitate to get rid of anyone who dragged her down. She was unforgiving on the battlefield, though her smile and her actions had a childlike innocence to it.

She was the master that everyone tried their best to please.

Deep in thought, Kanesada failed to notice the figure that had blended into the room, sneaking in through the window. It was already too late when he felt a jab of pain at the nape of his neck before he keels forward into the intruder's arm, as silent as the night.  
The intruder leans him back against the wall carefully as not to wake the others.

Navigating quietly between the futons in the room, he searched for the sword with purple hair, finding him curled in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, the intruder tried to calm himself, sliding his sword quietly out of it's sheath. He gulped, pulling his mask higher so that it would hide his face properly. He couldn't risk being seen, not like this.

He poise his sword high above the sleeping Hachisuka, his hand trembling a little. He have to do this. It's for him!

With a silent cry he brought the blade down, only to find it stabbing into the empty futon.

Hachisuka was awake and had rolled over to the side, narrowly avoiding the intruder's blade.  
"You-!" He huffed, noticing that the sword the intruder held was a tantou. Instantly, the intruder jumped back, alert.  
"Kanesada!" Hachisuka called out when he saw the sword who lay in a heap in the corner. Was he killed?!

Hearing the commotion, the rest of the swords woke up, startled by the noise.

Their doors were open abruptly as well, Namazuo and Honebami peering into the room with alarm. "What happened?!"

Seeing that there was nowhere he could go, the cloaked figure quickly turn around and ran towards the window which he had entered from, but Kashuu Kiyomitsu was already there, blocking his path. He stops, jumping with much agility backwards and in between the Awataguchi, allowing them no time to react before slipping down the hallway and into the night.

"Wait up!" Namazuo shouted, giving chase. Honebami glance at them momentarily before running after Namazuo as well.

Hachisuka took a few deep breathes before running over to Kanesada and pulling the limp figure up. "Is he hurt?!" Horikawa cried out in a panic, running over to the two.

Hachisuka relaxed after realizing that Kanesada was only knocked out and was still breathing.  
"He'll be fine," He sighed in relief.

Horikawa's tense shoulders slumped down as well, thankful that Kanesada was unharmed.

Outside, it was Namazuo who saw the figure turning into the kitchen and he slid down the wooden floor before following the intruder in hot pursuit.  
It was dark, with barely any light from the moon coming in.

"Come out!" Namazuo warned, drawing his blade. There were obstacles everywhere. It would be dangerous for him to wander into the dark "Who are you?!" He continued. Honebami had reached the door as well, standing guard and on alert.

"You're not the executioner, are you?!" Namazuo shouted again, turning to a figure he saw in the corner of his eyes. No, that was just a chair. Where did that intruder go?!

"Stop!" Someone shouted at him. The voice sounded awfully familiar. "Don't come any nearer, I do not want to hurt you."

Namazuo turn to the figure standing just a few steps away, hidden behind a counter.

Trying his best to stay calm, he kept his blade poised to attack.

"Why are you targeting Hachisuka?" Namazuo asked again, looking straight into the intruder's familiar eyes. It was the only part of him that was exposed.  
He was quiet for a while before he spoke. "He was the only one left," The figure replied, "The Shinsengumi swords have each other and the Samonji brothers are together as well…"

"And you could not bring yourself to hurt us, your brothers." Namazuo continued the sentence for him. "...Yagen,"

The previously anxious figure relaxed, lowering his own sword slowly, putting it back into it's sheath. Another hand pulled off the mask that covered his face. "You knew,"

Namazuo's brow furrowed, staring at his brother. He lowered his sword as well. "...Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You won't understand." Yagen replied, looking down at the countertop.

"Are you trying to bring Gokotai back?" His brother asked. Yagen shook his head furiously. "Of course not!"  
"Then is it Oda Nobunaga?" Namazuo's questioning did not stop. "Are you trying to change the outcome of the Honnounji incident?!"  
"That's not it!" Yagen shouted his reply, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Then is it...Souza-san?" Namazuo finally asked after a long pause "Are trying to change his history…?"

Yagen's eyes widen, a reaction that his brother could easily catch in the faint moonlight.

"You intend to kill Hachisuka to change Souza's past?!" Namazuo huffed, stepping towards Yagen.  
"If...I can remove Souza's crest...just that crest...and let him fight even as Oda Nobunaga's sword...then...maybe Souza would not suffer this much now…." Yagen answered, greeting his teeth.

"Does Souza wished for that?" It was Honebami who asked him this time. Turning to the sword at the door, his question took Yagen aback. "Did Souza-san truly wished for that?"

Yagen paused, his hand clapping to his face. "No...you don't understand!" He snapped and turned away, jumping out of the nearby window.

"Yagen!" Namazuo called after him but he was gone. The walled garden was empty with no one in sight. How could he run away so fast?!

"Leave him," Honebami muttered, walking into the kitchen "We know who the culprit is now, let's go tell the others."

Namazuo turn to his brother, his brow contorted into a frown "The culprit is Yagen though, don't you feel anything about it?!"

Honebami turns to him, his eyes void of emotion. "It's precisely because it is Yagen that we should tell everyone else."

"But...Yagen…." Namazuo's eyes stray to the window again but Honebami only lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Yagen must have a hard time making this choice." Honebami reminded him "Let's respect that and do the right thing as well."

Namazuo gulped, hesitating before giving his brother a small nod.

* * *

"Me?!" Souza was wide-eyed with surprise as well when he heard what had happened.

They had all gathered in the front room, even though it was still very early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise and the citadel was still blanketed by the night.

"He's convinced that if he kills Hachisuka, no one would mourn too much," Namazuo muttered apologetically at the sword "And he will be able to change your past and make you a proper sword to be used in battle…"

"He went that far…" Souza frowned, looking down. "It's probably because what I said to him, I might've been too harsh…"

"It's not your fault." Kanesada reminded him, turning back to the rest. "Where did he go, did you all manage to find him?"

They shook their head. Yagen had managed to blend into the cover of the night. He was nowhere to be found.

"So the one that shot the arrow at me was Yagen as well," Hachisuka muttered, looking up at the "I thought he was in the kitchen,"

They look at each other momentarily, unable to provide an answer. "Even if you put it that way, we were all really busy in the kitchen at that time, he might have to sneak off without us realizing at some point." Hachisuka nodded at his answer. He wasn't wrong.

Then again, everything would make sense now. After all, the direction where the arrows came from was the kitchen itself.

"He's wavering," Ichigo muttered. He had listened to the conversation intently before deciding what he was going to say. "If he was serious about killing Hachisuka, his first arrow would not have missed and Hachisuka would definitely not be able to sense him and wake up on time to avoid his blade in time."

Yasusada got up, his sword hanging under his shinsengumi haori.

"Let's go look for him," Yasusada muttered "After all, there's not that much place to hide in this citadel, it's not like we can leave as we please after all."


	15. Chapter 14

Nikkari watches the monitor intently, his fellow swords glancing about the room with a grim expression. They had all been relieved from sortie and the saniwa had taken the opportunity to let them sit in the hall where there were a bunch of TV monitors that were live streaming the game at the citadel. No one spoke, some were even glad that their younger brothers were not allowed into the viewing.

After all, only a few of swords were forced to participate in the room.

"Nakigitsune," Someone asked the sword with a fox curled around his shoulder. He was pale, watching what had unfolded in the old citadel. "Are you alright, would you like to step out for a moment?" It was Ishikirimaru, his face full of concern.  
Nakigitsune turns to him, his lips quivering under his mask as he shook his head slightly. Even his fox was inquiring of his state when he refused Ishikiri's help. He will watch this until the end.

"Come to think of it, how is your brother, Akita?" It was Sengo Muramasa who had asked the question, sitting with his knees crossed on the raised platform "He was sent back a few weeks ago, no?"  
Nakigitsune glance back downwards. "He doesn't remember anything," He muttered.  
"Akita is strong! He can survive it!" The fox chimed in as well.

"Of course he is," Muramasa let out a grin "I just hope the master don't send him to the refinery, you know how she is."

They all gulped at his comment, the air only turning colder. No one could rebuke him as they know he was right.

"As long as he doesn't step on anyone's shoes he should be fine." Tarou broke the icy atmosphere, getting up from where he was sitting.  
"Well, well," Mikazuki Munechika chimed "It's not like we have a choice to leave. If you go out, you will have to come back in again," He casually sipped his tea, grabbing some snacks from a nearby plate.  
"Let's not scare Nakigitsune, it's rare to have an Uchigatana join us in here," Kogitsunemaru turn to the smaller sword as well, sipping his own tea.

Tsurumaru walked over to where Nikkari was, kneeling down on his toes.

"Do you think the Saniwa is serious about the initiative?" He asked, glancing at the monitor as well. Nikkari turns to the tachi, shrugging with a smile "Who knows?" he hummed "The saniwa had...a really unique way of thinking…"

"But if Yagen actually manages to kill Hachisuka and change Souza's past...won't history be influenced?" Ishikirimaru asked with a frown.

Nikkari smiled, not replying. He shrugged again. He really didn't have the answer to that. Turning back to the monitor, he watches Yasusada stand up, his hand holding his Shinsengumi Haori and sword so tightly.

"This...is really not funny at all…" Tsurumaru muttered, watching the screen.

* * *

"Yasusada!" Kashuu Kiyomitsu went after the sword. There was a strange air hanging around his partner. Yasusada stopped, turning to him with his usual, calm smile. "Yes, what is it?"  
Kashuu frowned, confused but shook his head slightly. "No, I was just going to ask you if you know where he could be hiding…"

"Hmm," Yasusada frowned. He too had rush out of the room without much thought.

"As I figured," Kashuu replied with a sigh. He cupped his hands on his hips and glance back at the hall where they had just left.

"The Awataguchi brothers will be looking for Yagen with us," Kashuu started "They will know him better anyway." He looks up at Yasusada, wondering why he was suddenly so rash "The rest will stay with Hachisuka,"

"Ah," Yasusada smiled "Sounds like a good plan."

"We will search in the east." Ichigo Hitofuri interrupted, walking over to them. Namazuo and Honebami trailed behind him, looking around worriedly. "Our brother seems to have caused some trouble, we apologize on behalf of him." He continued.  
Kashuu shook his head in reply. It wasn't them they need to apologize to. "I just hope we can stop him in time." He replied. "Yeah." Yasusada nodded as well, hands coiled tight around his sword.

And with that, they parted ways, the two moving in the opposite direction where the brothers went. They searched from room to room, peering out of the window and checking every dark corner that Yagen could have hid in. It was still dark so they had to carry their lanterns through the rooms, searching for a sign of the tantou.

Yasusada was quiet as he continues to look, occasionally humming a tune that was stuck in his head. Yet somehow, watching him move around, searching diligently for the missing tantou somehow made Kashuu feel a little uneasy.  
It was strange since Yasusada wasn't really acting anyway out of the ordinary. Yet...why does his hand wrapped around his katana so tightly?

"what is it?" Yasusada suddenly asked him while they were searching the third room. "huh, what?" Kashuu shook his head slightly, looking back at his partner. "you've been staring at me for awhile now." The other sword answered, slamming a cupboard shut. No Yagen in there.

"No, I'm not," Kashuu turned away and pretended there was nothing wrong.

But Yasusada and Kashuu had been together way too long to know when one is trying to avoid a topic. It was far too obvious.  
"there's something troubling you," Yasusada chuckled a little, waiting for his answer.

Kashuu glanced away, turning to open the connecting door with the next room. The lantern wavered in his hand, the light in it flickering a little. "Yasusada, what do you intend to do when you found Yagen?"  
The smile on Yasusada's face froze as if Kashuu had asked a difficult question. Kashuu's question hung in the air as he waited for Yasusada's answer. There really was something wrong with the sword.

"I'll stop him, of course." He finally replied.  
"How do you intend to do that?" Kashuu pressed on.

Yasusada merely looks at him, the smile on his face looking somewhat sinister in the lantern's dimmed lights.

"Kashuu, did you ever think about Okita now?" Yasusada suddenly asked instead.

This took Kashuu aback and off guard. Okita? Why the mention of their former master now?

Seeing no answer from Kashuu, Yasusada turn around again, continuing his search. "I have." He said "I dream about him almost every night, how I couldn't be with him in the Ikedaya affair, how he had returned without you….how he had been sick, I see it every night,"

"...Yasusada…" Kashuu feared what was coming.  
He and Yasusada were once swords to Okita Souji, captain of the first unit in Shinsengumi. He was known as one of the best swordsmen in Shinsengumi and of course, he cherished them very much.  
However, Okita did not live a long life. He had succumbed to sickness at a young age and was not able to fight together with Shinsengumi in their last battle.

"Hey Kashuu," Yasusada begin again. "Don't you think that if anyone dares to will his sword against his comrade, he himself should be ready to have a sword wielded against him as well?" Shinsengumi had taken down traitors in their ranks before. Anyone who went against the code of conduct will be dismissed or worst. What was so different from it now?  
"What do you think the outcome of the war would be if Okita was healthy enough to join the last battle of Shinsengumi…?" He continued.

"Yasusada!" Kashuu huffed, not caring about the search anymore. Did Yasusada intend to kill Yagen?! "You can't kill Yagen to change history! What is wrong with you?!"

"Kashuu, my sword is already stained with the blood of many, what is so different now?" His partner asked instead, looking at him calmly "Anyone who breaks the code of conduct is automatically a traitor,"  
"Traitors has always been punished in Shinsengumi, or have you already forgotten about that, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada look at him almost accusingly. "I will find Yagen and take his life, then I will be able to save you and Okita,"

SLAP!

The sound echoed against the wall and paper thin doors. Yasusada's cheeks were red with a palm imprint and Kashuu was breathing heavily, his hand still raised from where he slapped Yasusada. He couldn't say anything.

"I see," Yasusada mumbled, a hand against his reddened cheek, "I thought you of all people would understand," with that, he turned away and ran off, his footfalls thundering down the hall.

Kashuu couldn't say anything either. He just let his hand hover mid-air, gulping against the pain he felt on his chest. Why did he hit Yasusada?

He couldn't really come up with a good answer, so he only watched Yasusada run away, the pain in his chest only flaring worst.

* * *

Yasusada left the walkway, turning into the inner rooms. His cheek was still stinging but somehow, the pain in his chest felt worse. Why wouldn't Kashuu understand what he said? They have been partners for so long….

Swallowing the sore he felt, he walked down the hall and came to another terrace of rooms. As he recalled, this was the spare rooms used as a storeroom in the past. The Samonji's room should be nearby. Since it was far from the kitchen, it was stocked with armor, weapons and many more miscellaneous items.

Yasusada quietly went into the room, holding up his lantern as he searches the darkness for any sign of Yagen. He caught something shiny in his sight and walking over reveal it to be a bunch of arrows in its quiver, lying idly with a bow on a crate.

He picked up the arrow gingerly, carefully examining it. It looks like the same arrow that Hachisuka has been attacked with. Realizing what he had just found, he turns and waves his lantern around the room, revealing more quivers of arrows and bow around. A nearby crate even had some slingshots and musket guns.

Yasusada frowned. This must be the weaponry. Since only the Samonji brothers inhabit a room nearby here, not many of them know about this rooms. And the arrows that he found was definitely what Yagen had used to attack Hachisuka with.

He heaves a breath and pocketed a musket, turning to explore the room even more. Suddenly, a string of some sort slammed into his face. He took a step back, startled. Spitting a little and rubbing his nose, he flashes his lantern upwards to see what he had run into. To his surprise, it was a string connected to the ceiling. It was tied to a handle of some sort. An entrance?

He reaches out a hand and hesitated for a moment before tugging on it. With a creak, the ceiling opened up to reveal a stepladder leading up to an opening in the roof. Yasusada frowned, holding onto the hilt of his sword tightly. A hidden room in the attic?

* * *

Yagen lean back against the crate, heaving a breath. He had only managed to narrowly escape the others and hide in here. How long more until sunrise? He glanced out of the lattices, his face beaded by cold sweat.

He only found this place by accident when he fought with Souza the other day. This place was the more quiet part of the citadel. The weaponry was dusty when he entered and he too had walked into the rope and found the hidden attic.

At least it provides a place to hide for a while before he figured out his next plan.

They already know he was going after Hachisuka and surely, Souza has been informed as well. He gulped. He can guess what the Uchigatana would be thinking. There was no going back now.

Suddenly, he heard a movement downstairs. Souza? Sayo? Only they come to this part of the citadel…  
Stealthily, he picks up his sword lying beside him and peeked into a hole in the flooring. True enough, someone had entered the weaponry below him. Although he couldn't see very well as the lantern the sword was holding wasn't enough to reveal his face. But that size was definitely not Sayo and the movements were definitely not Souza. Who is it?!

The sword has definitely noticed his bow and arrow stashed below. Soon, he had run into the rope of the attic latch and was looking upwards at the ceiling where Yagen was hiding.

Gulping, Yagen panicked slightly, finally realizing that it was Yasusada who had entered the room. They must've been searching for him!

The floor creak as the opening to his hideout was pulled open. Yagen quickly dodged behind a crate, hoping that the darkness would conceal him well.

The old stairs squeaked when Yasusada climbed it. His footfalls were slow and careful as if he was expecting Yagen to jump up at him.

Reaching the top, Yasusada calmly scanned the room for any sign of the his lantern around slowly, his other hand resting on his sword. They had searched most of the rooms. If Yagen was anywhere, he would definitely be here.

"Yagen?" He called softly, the darkness only seem to be moving around him "I know you are here, come out,"

Yagen clenched his teeth, leaning back on the crane as he stifled his breath. Go away. Go away!

Yasusada move forward, his soft steps loud against the old wood. He was coming nearer to the crates where Yagen was hiding in.

There must be some way to distract him!  
Yagen search around him. The place had a lot of dust and cobwebs, but nothing else. There must be something...there must be something!

Too late.

"Found. You." Came Yasusada's sing song voice as his lantern flashed over Yagen.


	16. Chapter 15

Yagen quickly jumped out of the crates, putting as much distance between him and Yasusada. At the same time, Yasusada had dropped his lantern, pulling out his sword and kicking forward to attack Yagen.

Yagen defended himself with the sheath of his tantou, looking up at the sword with surprise.

The way Yasusada was holding and swinging his blade...and the air around Yasusada….he was serious. The former Shinsengumi sword wasn't here to drag him back for a lecture.  
He was here to kill.

Yagen pushed the sword back, Yasusada growing more visible in the darkness.

More visible?! He turns, only to find that the lantern that Yasusada dropped earlier had started a small fire.

The reflected flames on Yasusada's blade seem to dance as Yagen drew out his own sword, fearfully glancing back at the fire that is now searing a hole in the floor.

If they don't do something, this place will definitely burn down!

"Yasusada, stop!" He shouted as he deflected another attack from the sword, pushing him backward. The floor creaked, the fire crackle and Yagen's shout was drowned by the thoughts that were flooding Yasusada's head.

If Yagen dies here, Okita would be saved. Kashuu will not break at Ikedaya. History could be changed!

"Traitors….should be erased!" Yasusada lurched forward again, Yagen raising his own sword to protect himself, yet not actively attacking him. He jumped away, turning back to the fire. He was way too distracted to fight properly. It was spreading and growing bigger. "You need to stop, this place will burn down if we don't do something!" Yagen shouted back at Yasusada, but the sword was already reeling back for the next attack.

Yagen move away quickly, thanking the agility of him being a tantou but then…

BANG!

The sound of the gunshot flooded the attic and Yagen could only see a tint of red as his shoulders flared with pain. Yasusada held up the musket he had taken earlier, cocking it for a second shot, only to find that he was unable to use it properly. He dropped it, just as Yagen crash into the floor near the fire,with a loud howl of pain.  
The wood gave way and sent him tumbling to the room below, on top of some futons. He rolled over, keeling over with pain and blood from his shoulders.  
Yasusada jumped down as well, the spreading flames reflected in his eye only succeed in making him look even more sinister.

Yagen wince as he tried to crawl away from his opponent but Yasusada only raised his sword, calmly walking up behind the tantou.

He strikes down, his sword lodge into the tatami mat beneath him when Yagen rolled away to avoid his blade.

"F-Fire!" Someone else shouted. It was Kashuu, running in with horror. He had heard the noise and came rushing over, only to find the fire and the bloodied Yagen.

At that point, Yagen had managed to swallow his pain and crawl up, taking advantage of Yasusada's distraction, he knocked Kashuu over as he ran out and down the hallway, towards where the others were. Already, a faint light of dawn was peeking up the sky. He doesn't have much time anymore!

"Yagen!" He ignored his brothers who were rushing over to see what had happened, running down the walkway as fast as his feet could carry him.

Souza!

He was bleeding so much that his path was trailed by blood. The bullet lodged in his shoulders were hurting so much it sends flashes of white in his eyes. He can't go like this yet!  
He has to...kill Hachisuka...and change...Souza's...past!

He slammed the door open so hard that it went off its hinges, tumbling over to reveal the startled swords in the room. Souza immediately got up, shocked to see the blood and Yagen's torn clothes.

Yagen scanned the room. Hachisuka was sitting in the corner, his eyes wide with shock,

The tantou raised his sword, only to find that his arms were useless. The pain on his shoulder had caused him to tremble so much that staying on his feet was almost impossible. "S-souza…" He started, using his left arm to wield his sword instead. "I...will change your past-" He huffed, dragging himself forward, step by step. The other swords watched on, unsure of what to do.

"...it's fine already." Came Souza's calm voice as he stood in front of Yagen, holding Yagen's blade in his grasp before his chest. The tantou look up in shock, noticing the crimson that was coming out of the Uchigatana's palm. He tries to jerk back, but Souza was holding on to the metal too tightly.

"It's fine already...Yagen...I don't wish for this."

He knew that. He knew Souza would disagree with his actions. He knew.

The dark room slowly turns a bright red. Soft, orange rays illuminated Souza's face when Yagen glanced up at it. He looked so sad, yet a comforting smile was still carved upon his lips. It was already daybreak. Sunrise.

"Yagen...please don't do this anymore, I'm begging you," Tears rolled down Souza's cheek and the light of daybreak made it look like melted gold. "Who are you really doing this for, Yagen?" He asked through choked voice, his hand kept bleeding "Is it me, or you?"

Yagen fell to his knees. It was too late. The time limit was up.  
Slowly, Souza let go of the tantou and it clattered on the tatami. What started as a soft wail turn into a loud cry as Yagen slammed his good arm on the tatami. He couldn't do it. He didn't make it. Hot tears flooded his face as well and he wasn't sure if it was due to his anger or his pain or his sadness. He looked up Souza who had knelt down before him.

"I'm sorry," Souza muttered and the sword only stifles his tears, glaring at him with obvious disdain, yet he can't bring himself to hate Souza for stopping him. He buried his face in the tatami mat and cried. Souza's question hangs in the air.

Who was he really doing this for?

The other swords looked on, their weapons already lowered. The sun had risen and Yagen had stopped. Yet, the dawn had only brought more pain to their hearts, the sight of Yagen only showing them how twisted they could go, given the right motivation.

* * *

Over in the burning side of the citadel, the brothers were busy trying to stifle the flames. Thank god it was still controllable but the same cannot be said with the Okita swords still inside the Samonji room. Part of the wall was already crumbling because of the fire and Kashuu could hear the Awataguchi's distant voice trying to keep the fire in control.

He turns to Yasusada, whose blade was still drawn.

Silently, his hand went up to his own sword, the sound of the metal leaving its sheath loud against Yasusada's ears.

"You will fight me to protect a traitor?" Yasusada's voice was a soft breath.  
Kashuu's eyes did not stray from his partner. "I will fight to protect you," He replied.

Yasusada held himself, his sword still aimed straight ahead. With a huff, he kicked off and went after Kashuu but the other only responded as if he could read the sword's every move.  
It was no use. Under their former master, their skills are the same. They were literally a tie. Each strike was deflected, each slash countered. They were literally on par with each other.

Yasusada huffed and pull back, finally realizing this. He took a deep breath and sheath his sword, to Kashuu's surprise. "I'm not going to stop hunting for Yagen," he muttered looking up at the flames that were now growing smaller. He could see the Awataguchi yelling at them from the hole in the wall for their lack of assistance. "It's already too late anyway."  
Kashuu relaxed as well, noticing that the sun was rising. He sheaths his sword and quickly turns back to help the Awataguchi, noticing how pale their faces were.

Yasusada watched them, his brow still knitted. He could see the sun steadily rising as morning slowly replaced the night.  
Kashuu turn to him, yelling at him to help and he reluctantly joined them, picking up the pail that was given to him by one of the brothers.

The other swords had come to their aid too, all of them carrying pails of water from the well.  
Soon, the last of the flames were extinguished and they all lie back in their sweat under the morning sun.

The air smelled of burnt wood and part of the citadel was eaten away by the flames, including the Samonji's quarters. At least they manage to save the building. "I guess we need a new room now…" Sayo mumbled from the side. Kashuu sat up, turning his attention to the tantou. "Where is your brother?" He asked.

Sayo turns to him than his head glances back to where the front hall was.

He noticed some of the swords were not there with them, including Souza and Yagen.

* * *

The saniwa clicked her tongue, getting up from her seat in the middle of the room. Some of the swords gathered turn to her, distracted momentarily from the monitor.

"It seems they did not make it in time," Nikkari commented, the grin on his face was neither relieved nor disdain. "Ho? Does that mean we don't get to see history change?" Sengou commented from the back of the room. Tarou eyed him cautiously but the Saniwa had already turned to them, one food stamped the ground. "Shut up!" She huffed and turned away, leaving the room.

The executioner raised a brow at her and sighed, getting up from the wall he was leaning on to follow her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sengou mused but the others ignored him.  
Part of them was relieved that no one died this round...but there is also the matter of Yagen's bad injury. They don't have a repair room in that citadel and Yagen's condition did not look good.  
"It's alright, I'm sure he will be okay," Ishikirimaru patted Nakigitsune's shoulder, trying to calm the sword down. He was obviously shaking too much.

"Yagen?" Sengou continued "Even if dies, what loss will they get?"  
"He did go after Hachisuka,"

"Doesn't mean that he should die," Tarou replied him, his eyes shut. He was tired of the conversation or of the game. "Quiet down, quiet down," Mikazuki chuckled "We are merely the observers of the game….there is not much we can do right now," He said, looking at them with a smile. However, the cup in his hand cracked in his tight grasp. "Oh no," he muttered as tea spilled on his cloak together with chunks of his cup.

It was obvious even the old sword was furious with the whole set up.

Nakigitsune got up gingerly, his fox's shrill voice asking for his intentions. "I'm, going to go...check on my brothers…" He muttered before leaving the room.

The rest watch him go, some getting up as well. They were grim. It's not like they can leave the room for long, but right now, they really need a breather.

Only Nikkari stayed, watching the screen intently.  
What will the saniwa do next?

* * *

The new citadel was way bigger than the old one where the game was held. Nakigitsune sighed as he left the room, looking up at the peaceful garden in front of him. A small fountain with crystal clear water stream gently into a pond where Kois of all shapes and colors swam peacefully in its waters. It was such a scene of serenity compared to what he had just witnessed.  
Why did the Saniwa want him to watch the fight? He was just an Uchigatana….

He had been brought to the room when Akita came back the other day, looking rather upset yet unable to recall anything.

He watched them starve. He watched Nagasone and Kosetsu die.

He had never felt so helpless before.

And Akita was in this fight? He couldn't believe his ears when he heard what the others had told him. Akita was released in return for the death of Gokotai….  
They had wiped his memories clean but will Akita truly not remember it?

"Nakigitsune, Nakigitsune!" His fox called and he looked up, turning to the creature on his shoulders slightly. "Is that not Akita?" The fox asked.  
Sure enough, Akita was sitting at the edge of the garden in the opposite verandah, looking solemnly down in the pond as if something was upsetting him.

Nakigitsune walked over to the tantou, sitting down beside him. "What's wrong?" The fox on his shoulder asked.  
The tantou look up at his brother, rosy cheeks twisted with worry. "Nothing...it's just, the saniwa is sending me out for sortie,"

"Is that not a good thing?!" Came the fox's shrill voice as Nakigitsune tilted his head a little, wondering what was on his little brother's mind.

"Yeah...but…" Akita mumbled, turning back to the garden "Something...feels wrong...it's like, has it always been this peaceful?" He asked quietly. "I feel like...I'm forgetting an important promise...or something else…" He ruffled his pink hair in frustration.

Nakigitsune watched his brother blankly, unable to offer any word of advice. His fox was yapping about being strong and being brave to Akita but there was something else in the Uchigatana's mind.  
Is Akita...starting to remember?

That's bad. If he recalls something, the saniwa might even…  
"Focus on the sortie first," He muttered to Akita "...listen to the master say, okay?"

 _Listen to your brothers, okay?_

Akita blinked, a sudden flash of memory in his head. Where had he heard that from?  
He hesitated for a moment before looking back to Nakigitsune and nodding. He will do his best…

"You should run along! Aren't your teammates waiting?!" The fox chimed and Akita jumped a little. It was right! He quickly bid goodbye to the two and left.

Nakigitsune could only watch his retreating silhouette and hope for the best.


	17. Chapter 16

The air had a crisp pungent smell when Yagen came to. His shoulders flared with pain when he try to push himself up from the bed that he was lying on.  
"Stay down," Souza muttered, kneeling down beside a bucket of water. The cloth in it was soaked red with blood. His palms were bandaged, but it seems that the blood had seeped through the gauze.

"Souza…" Yagen muttered. His own shoulders were bandaged tightly to stop the blood from the bullet wound that Yasusada had given him. "Ichigo managed to take the bullet out," Souza muttered his unasked question. It was an excruciating process. Yagen was usually the one better in these things. "You fainted last night and has been out ever since, it's been nearly 10 hours."

"Souza…" he didn't want to hear any of this. His eyes fell to the sword's bandaged palm. "D-does it hurt?" He asked.

Souza turns to him, kneeling down beside his bed.

He didn't answer him.

Yagen heaved a breath but it only caused him to hurt even more.  
"I'm sorry." he finally said after a long moment of pause. The morning ambiance was loud in his ears.  
"You said that the last time when you tried to make me kill you," The uchigatana reminded him.

Yagen turns away mutely, glancing back at the ceiling.

"Were you really going to change my past?" Souza finally asked, his hand laying gingerly on his lap. "What are you going to change?"  
"...I...was going to let you be a sword used in war instead." Yagen muttered, "Instead of allowing Oda to keep you as a display sword."

"He would've still carved his symbol on me and shorten me," Souza replied back. There were no emotions in his voice. He was just plainly stating facts.  
"Then he should not have gotten you in the first place!" Yagen stammered but winced when his the pain in his shoulders flared up. His good arm flew to the spot, holding it tightly.  
"Then I wouldn't have met you, Yagen." Came Souza's reply.

Yagen turns to him with surprise. That was true. It was because he had been taken by Oda Nobunaga, shortened and tempered with that Souza was able to meet with Yagen. If he wasn't taken by Oda….they wouldn't have met.

"I…" Yagen stuttered, he had never thought of it that way before.

"I have lived with me being the bird in the cage since the Demon King had me. How long was that ago?" Souza continued, looking forlorn and lonely "I was a symbol of conquerors and kings….Yagen, if you take that away, what would be left of me?"

Yagen shook his head, raising himself on an elbow. "Y-You will still be Souza-"  
"Yes, but would I still be the same?" He asked.  
Yagen shut his mouth. He had no answer.  
"Every action has it's consequences, I know that you were doing it with my good in mind, but will you be able to accept the consequences?" Souza asked, his odd eyes staring straight at him. "Did Kousetsu nii-sama not taught you that?"

Yagen glance away, ashamed. Souza's previous question flooded his mind.

Who was he doing this for?

He was doing it for himself. He wanted to change Souza. He wanted Souza to not be that bird in the cage….he wanted…

"I am who I am, Yagen, please don't try to change that anymore." Souza muttered and got up, picking up the bucket of bloodied water. "Please rest, they will bring your meal shortly, you must be hungry."

"Are you...angry at me?" Yagen asked as Souza was about to leave. Souza paused and turn back to the tantou. "I am not." Souza muttered after a moment and turn away, leaving the room.

He was only angry at himself.

Yagen watch the door slide shut and slowly lower himself back on the pillow. Souza might not be angry at him but he certainly sounded disappointed. He gulped, shifting in his bed. He recall the events of last night. Was it a mistake? Will he still go after Hachisuka now even with what Souza had told him?

Souza...without Oda's crest and without that past...what kind of past would he have then?  
If he were a war sword….Souza might even break in battle. They might have never met. He gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door and in came Ichigo, holding a tray of food.

Yagen look up at the tachi, smiling slightly at the sight of him.  
"Are you going to lecture me, Ichi-nii?" He asked his brother.  
Ichigo gently placed the food beside his bed and sat down, folding his slender legs under himself. "Why should I, I think Souza had done enough of that."

Yagen turn away from his brother, staring up at the ceiling. "Do...you think I did wrong?"

Ichigo watch him intently, allowing his question to hang in the air.

"I don't know, Yagen," He finally replied "Do you think you did wrong?"  
Yagen turn to him, frowning. He have no reply to his brother. The pain in his shoulders throb but something else in his chest was hurting.  
Ichigo sighed. "Let's put it this way, if you were given another chance to change history, would you have done it all over again?"

Yagen gulped.

Ichigo saw the complicated face Yagen was making and dropped the topic. "can you get up?" he ask as he extended his hand to help Yagen "you need to eat and your food is getting cold."  
Yagen shifted a bit before pushing himself off the futon. Every inch of his muscles were screaming at the movement and so was his shoulder. But it was still bearable.

The tantou took a deep breath to calm the pain down before reaching his good arm to the tray. Ichigo opened the cover for him and he helped himself, although with some difficulty. In truth, he didn't really have an appetite but he didn't want to waste the food at the same time, given their current situation.

"Souza insist on staying by your side the whole time," Ichigo slowly started when Yagen scooped up the rice "even though his hands were bleeding, he refused treatment until he was sure that you are safe."

"H-his hand…is it bad?" Yagen asked.  
"Namazuo and Honebami took good care of the wound. But it's quite deep, so it might leave a scar…." Ichigo answered.  
Yagen frowned. Why did Souza had to go and hurt himself like that! "H-he can still…hold a sword…can he…?" Yagen worded his question slowly, holding onto the ceramic spoon tightly.

Ichigo did not reply but concentrated his gaze on the tatami flooring below him.

"He will need some time," Came Ichigo's solemn reply. "We don't have the proper tools to repair him here either...the only way he can fully recover is to return to the main citadel…"

Yagen's brow furrowed. Souza had become like this because of him….it was his fault.

"You...weren't really intending to kill Hachisuka, aren't you?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Yagen look up at his brother from the bowl, startled by his question. But Ichigo only had a soft expression on his face as he watch him. "You had many opportunities to do so, the arrow and the assault last night, he could've died if you were serious." He pointed out "But you wavered. That's why your arrow missed, that's why he manage to avoid your blade."

"I…" Yagen stuttered.

"If he was right in front of you, you wouldn't be able to bring your sword down." Ichigo glance out of the window and at the bright sky outside. "You treasure the people around you that much. Hachisuka included." turning back to his brother he smiled "because that's just how you are. You rather get hurt yourself than watch others get hurt, that's why you learn how to do first aid, isn't it, Yagen?"

Yagen avoided his gaze, feeling it pierce his skin. He did hesitated when he was holding the bow….and that night when his blade was aimed at Hachisuka, his body had momentarily stopped.

Hachisuka may not have anyone important to him anymore in the citadel but everyone here cherished each other and looked out for one another. That's just how they are.  
That's probably what drove Yagen to go after Hachisuka in the first place anyway. He didn't want to see Souza suffer.

But he didn't want to hurt anyone else as well.

"You should go and apologize to Hachisuka and Souza again," Ichigo told him "They aren't mad at you, don't worry. But it's good to smooth things over with them."

Yagen nodded gingerly, putting more rice into his mouth. It tasted awful. Perhaps it's because he himself felt the same way.

* * *

"Nii-sama," Sayo greeted when Souza entered the kitchen but frowned when he saw what was in his hand. He quickly ran over to relieve the bucket of bloodied water from Souza. Putting it down, he rush back to Souza, opening his palm to check the wound.

The blood hasn't completely stop, yet Souza still insist on doing more work.

"Where were you, I thought we told you to rest?" Kashuu huffed, turning to him from his work on the counter. Souza shrugged slightly. "I went to check on Yagen….he is awake now, Ichigo just brought him his food." He smile a little at the other uchigatana "You can't expect me to just sit down and stare at the wall the whole day…."

"That's exactly what you need to do, considering the cuts on your hands!" Kashuu scolded as Sayo pulled out more bandages to wrap around Souza's hand. The ones he had on was already too drenched in blood. "The wound won't close if you keep straining your hand…" the tantou mumbled.  
Souza kneel down so that he can talk to him properly, watching him wrap his hands with fresh bandages. "I'm sorry, I will be careful." He smiled softly before eyeing the figure behind Kashuu, stirring the pot of curry and ignoring them.

Souza had already heard the full story from Kashuu about what Yagen had attempted. They had manage to piece everything together and found out why the citadel was on fire, how Yagen was hurt and what had happened the night before. The two Samonji had moved into a room near the Shinsengumi quarters since their previous one now have a gaping hole in the ceiling and the wall.

Kashuu followed Souza's gaze to Yasusada and pursed his lips a little.

"Yasusada?" He called.  
His partner turn to him, a smile hanging upon his lips. "Yes?" He asked. Kashuu sighed. He knew that Yasusada was still hung up about what happened last night.  
"Nothing, how is the curry?" He decided to let the topic slip. Nothing will come out of pushing Yasusada about it anyway. "It's good, it should be done in awhile," Yasusada turn his attention to the pot and then to Souza. "How is your hand, Souza?"

Souza only peer at him, allowing Sayo to continue what he was doing to his palm. "It's really nothing to be worried about…" he replied calmly but Yasusada only gave a mutter of acknowledgement before turning back to the pot on the stove.

"There," Sayo muttered, feeling satisfied at Souza's fresh bandage. It look cleaner and tidier. "Don't overexert yourself anymore, brother," he scolded him and Souza thanked him, getting up to face Yasusada.

"This is...not Shinsengumi." He started. Kashuu immediately turn to him, wondering what he was up to. Yasusada had froze at his words, the back that was faced to Souza look almost intimidating.  
"This is not Shinsengumi," Souza repeated himself more firmly now. It took awhile for Yasusada to turn back to him, the smile still plastered on his face, yet the air around him was cold. "Pardon?"

"Yagen might have done something wrong in a fit of rash decisions, but he is no traitor." Souza replied calmly "Even if he is, it doesn't give you any right to go after him. That is all I wished to say." Souza bowed his head a little before turning away.

"How would you know about traitors or wrong-doings?" Yasusada snapped "All you do was sit on a pedestal to be on displayed."

"Yasusada!" Kashuu interrupted him as well, his brow furrowing.

Souza looked down, the crest on his chest seem to burn with the pain he felt from the former Shinsengumi sword's words. "Excuse me." He answered, choosing to ignore his comments as he left the kitchen. Sayo turn to the sword with a frown as well, running after his brother.

"That was harsh, what are you thinking!" Kashuu huffed as soon as the brothers left the kitchen.

"He was belittling Shinsengumi!" Yasusada snapped back, turning away from the sword but Kashuu only gripped his shoulder and force the sword to face him. "He was right though, this isn't Shinsengumi and we have no right to punish each other!"  
Yasusada shrugged out of his hold, turning back to the stove to ignore him. Clearly, he was angry.  
Kashuu had no idea how to talk to him anymore.

He was afraid. If the next motivation came in Yasusada's favor, will he go after Yagen again? In Yagen's current state, the sword would definitely not be able to defend himself.

He silently hope that the crackle of the speakers do not come anytime soon.

* * *

The footfalls at the main citadel was quick, urgent. It was the second team's captain, Kasen Kanesada. He burst into the saniwa's room, sliding the paper doors away so loudly that it slammed against it's railing.  
"He's gone!" He shouted into the room.

The saniwa turn around, annoyed. She had spilled her cocoa when the doors slammed open and she was obviously displease with her second captain. "Pardon?"

Kasen walked into the room with hurried strides  
"He is gone! We went out to battle but when we returned, he did not come back with us!" He explained quickly.

The saniwa's eyes narrowed. This has never happened before.  
"...who?" She asked. Behind her, the executioner were watching the two intendly. A sword that did not return with the troop? That's weird.

"Akita Toushirou!" Kasen replied quickly "Akita Toushirou did not return back to the citadel with us!"


	18. Chapter 17

Yagen was finally able to get out of bed without feeling like his muscles were ripping itself apart. He rests on the verandah, leaning against a wooden pillar. It was a little tedious since there's not much he could do at the moment.  
Namazuo squealed when a spray of water was aimed at him. Ichigo chuckled a little as they finished up their usual laundry chores. Honebami was hanging up the washed sheets in the pegs beside the well. Yet, Yagen could only sit calmly and watch them, not feeling well enough to help.

Hachisuka approached him from behind, eyes glaring at the tantou. He look as if he was waiting for an explanation.  
"Hachisuka," Yagen pushed himself off the pillar, greeting the sword.

Hachisuka merely continue to glower at him without a word.  
Yagen shifted uneasily under his gaze.  
"s-sorry." he started "I guess? I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

With that, Hachisuka's face visibly soften.

He uncrossed his arms and sat down beside Yagen, eyeing the bandages on his shoulder. The tantou had draped his coat over himself to avoid the cold but his porcelain skin was still wrapped tightly with the gauze.  
"how is your shoulder?" he asked instead, taking the tantou a little off guard. Yagen glance slightly at his wounds before turning back to the uchigatana. "i-it's alright,"  
"mhhm, don't over exert yourself," he reminded him "we can't heal properly here,"

Yagen nodded and glance back to his brothers.

"Don't get me wrong though Yagen," He took Yagen's attention again "I haven't yet forgive you," He commented, his eyes looking straight ahead.  
Yagen nodded awkwardly. He didn't really expect him to forgive him either, considering what he could've done. "But you are still one of us, and I understand the temptation of being able to change the past….or bring back someone who is dead."

Yagen shifted a little, before asking the other sword "...who would you have brought back?"

Hachisuka's brow furrowed. "I'll bring back that fake word." He finally replied. Yagen was a little surprise at his answer. "I thought you didn't like him?"  
"Are you kidding?" Hachisuka answered, tilting his head backwards and looking at Yagen with disdain "I absolutely loathe him."  
"But I would want him back to kick his ass for what he did...besides, I wouldn't want Urashima to be caught in this all over again…" He sighed "I do admire your courage to fight for Souza though, not many are able to do so."

At this Yagen turn away slightly, looking a little uncomfortable. "But...I don't know if what I did was right…"

"There is no right or wrong," Hachisuka muttered "The world is not black and white. What may be right in one's eyes might be wrong in others. It's just a matter of how you see it."  
Yagen's eyes on him were wide. He didn't really thought of it that way.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The two got up, startled. The others noticed it too. "An earthquake?!" Namazuo alerted the others. They could hear people running out from inside the citadel. Something like this never happened before.  
Just like how it started, the floor suddenly stopped shaking, leaving the swords distraught and confused. What just happened?!

"Guys!" Someone was shouting from the front courtyard. They dropped whatever they were doing and across the citadel to the courtyard where they heard the noise from. It was Sayo and he was pointing towards the red gate.

To their surprise, the heavy doors were open wide. But instead of the overgrown path they saw when they first arrived here, what was behind the door now was an open field that looked like a coliseum of sorts.

They looked at each other with doubtful glances before approaching the door cautiously.

"Where is Souza-niisama?" Sayo asked, glancing back at the citadel. Souza wasn't with them.  
"I thought Namazuo had followed us out?" Ichigo asked too, noticing the absence of the chirpy waki.  
"Kunihiro?" Kanesada called, turning to Hachisuka and the rest "Strange...he's usually tailing me…"  
Yasusada looked around as well, noticing that Kashuu was not here with them too. Didn't they come out of the kitchen together? He look at the others, feeling the pit of his stomach rising in dear when he caught sight of his partner's red scarf from the other side of the gate, in the coliseum.

"Kashuu!" He called, running through the gates in a hurry.

"Yasusada, wait!" Kanesada called after him as well, following his gaze to find the missing swords in the coliseum. The others followed behind him, their face pale at the sight that greeted them.

The coliseum wasn't like how saniwa's books depicted it. It has the sandy ground and the seats that surrounded the battle space but the sky was blocked by thick metal which seem to stretch up to forever. From it, hanging high on hard, heavy looking chains were these birdcages. Each of them contained the sword that were missing.

Souza Samonji, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Namazuo Toushirou and Horikawa Kunihiro all lay in their cages, as if they were sleeping.

Sayo panicked, running below the cage that held his brother. "Nii-sama!" He shouted for him but got no response. "Are they alright, why are they lying so still like that?!"  
"They probably are still alive, don't worry," Hachisuka try to calm the tantou down. He do hope that he was right.  
The others had run to the other cages as well, calling up the sword's names so that they could get a respond. They could only helplessly stare at the cages, since it was so high above them.

"He's still alive isn't he?!" Yasusada stammered, calling out to Kashuu "Kashuu, wake up!"

"Oh they won't wake." A voice replied him instead. They turn to where the voice was from, some of them taking a step back when they realized that the saniwa was there with them, sitting at the balcony. "We kind of made sure of that," She turn to the executioner behind her and gave him a satisfied smile. "But don't worry, they are not dead yet, at least not for now."

At the same time, the whole coliseum that was at first empty, burst into a crowd of noise as one by one, swords of all types and sizes appeared in the audience seat. It was all the swords that the saniwa had collected. They looked confused as to why they were here, some of them looking to each other and hoping for an explanation.

"Welcome to the arena, everyone!" The saniwa threw her hands out gleefully "I took the liberty to invite everyone in the citadel to watch this fight, no matter who they are!" She mused "I hope you guys enjoy the show!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tarou shouted from the bleachers that he was at. Jirou who sat beside him were obviously confused "You said you were not going to involve them!"

The swords down in the arena were equally confused as well as they listen to what the main citadel's swords were saying.

"Who are those in the cage?!"  
"What is happening here?"  
"How did we get here?"  
"What is going on?!"

"Master, what are you planning with this?!" Kanesada called out to the saniwa who lean forward on the railings and wagged her finger. "Now, now Kanesada, don't worry, the game has only just begin."

As if on cue, the ground started to shake again and walls begin to rise from the sand, separating the swords into groups. Yagen stepped aside as a wall divided him and his brothers and Honebami quickly jump aside when a wall rose between him and Hachisuka. They peer up to the master standing above them. The cages were still visible as well.

What is the saniwa planning?!

"I hereby give you the next initiative to kill!" The saniwa giggled.  
"Master, we will not listen to you anymore!" Ichigo quickly interrupted her, drawing some gasps from the crowd.  
"I'm sick of hearing that line from you guys, won't you all come out with something new?" The master replied back, putting her hands on her hips as she scowled "Is that even something you should be saying to your master?"

"You are a cruel person undeserving of the title." Yagen replied back. They were able to hear each other even though they were divided by the wall.  
"Since when do you guys get to choose who deserve the title of 'master'?" She snapped back, "Besides, none of you here are all saint anyway." She turn to the crowd, a grin on her face.

"Do you guys know why Gokotai is not back?" She asked "That's because Ichigo murdered him. Thanks to that, Urashima had to die too,"  
Ichigo's face immediately paled at her words.

"Also, Kousetsu and Nagasone, they fought each other until they both died, isn't that terrible?" She chimed, drawing hated looks from Hachisuka and Sayo. She turn to them, laughing.

"That's enough, master," Honebami stepped forward, his hands on the hilt of her blade. The master sneered at him instead "You are no different, Honebami." She chirped "You look gentle and all but you won't even hesitate when you took Yamanbagiri's life, eh?" Honebami stood frozen at her words, unable to say anything else.

"isn't it all your fault to begin with!" Kanesada yelled up to her "If you had not forced us, we would never have hurt each other like this!"

The saniwa only replied with a string of mocked laughter. "never have? You guys speak so fondly about caring for each other and all, yet none of you even remember Yamabushi, who had risked his life to save you all…only to end up forgotten."

They were all silent. Yamabushi? Forgotten? What?

"did they really do that?"  
"it's scary…"  
"is that really the saniwa…?"  
"Ichigo killed his own brother…?"

They felt the eyes on them. It was so different from usual. And what is the saniwa planning anyway?!

"No matter, let's skip to the reason why you are here," the saniwa muttered, waving her hand in the air as if she was shooing an unimportant topic. "Let's see…"

A hologram flooded above them between the walls and the cages. On it were their names, written in glowing white against the blue background.

Below Souza Samonji's name were Yagen Toushirou and Sayo Samonji.  
Under Horikawa Kunihiro's name, Izuminokami Kanesada and Hachisuka Kotetsu.  
Namazuo Toushirou had both Ichigo Hitofuri and Honebami Toushirou's names.  
Finally, under Kashuu Kiyomitsu's name was Yamatonokami Yasusada.

"Now, each of you realize that your name is under someone in the cage right?" The saniwa explained "Now imagine you guys are their lifeline. If anything happens to one of you, let's say, cuts, bruises, punches, ecetera, ecetera…The wounds will be transferred to those in the whose name you are under in the cages."

"What?" Yasusada frowned, not quite understanding.

"Okay, let's say Honebami got himself a huge cut on his torso. While he still has the cut, the same wound will be transferred to Namazuo as well," The saniwa continued "Basically, as long as you get hurt, someone else will also get hurt and boy are they in for a surprise when they wake up later."

"This is ridiculous, how can that even be possible?!" Hachisuka frowned.  
"Oh, of course it can be." The saniwa smiled menacingly "This is, after all, a game."  
Again with the game. Kanesada glowered at the saniwa, trying to piece her words together. So if he gets hurt, Horikawa will also get hurt too?!

"Then what if...we die?" Ichigo was the one who asked the question, the fear was so obvious in his face.  
"Then they die too," The saniwa replied simply, folding her hands together. Instantly, the coliseum burst into more noise, the uninvolved swords chattering and debating the situation. Nikkari was watching from beside the VIP balcony, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I see that you guys had been separated into proper groups, so the game can definitely begin!" The master continued, ignoring the noise from the crowd.  
"What game?! You are not making any sense!" Kanesada huffed angrily but the saniwa only put a finger to her chin. "Oh, I didn't mention it?" She smiled "Well, a game to fight your opponent to death, of course. It doesn't end until two of these swords in the cage dies."

The atmosphere in the hall turn cold. None of the swords were speaking now. Some were even staring at their master in disbelief.

But the ones on the floor had already expected this.

Yagen turn to look at Sayo and Yasusada who were trapped within the wall with him. Kanesada and Ichigo glance at each other, shifting on their feet uncomfortably. Hachisuka and Honebami both stood apart from each other, their hands on their swords but looking away.

"And if we refuse?" Hachisuka voiced out.

"Then I kill everyone in the cage," She turn and sat back down on her sofa. "This is because no one died the last round and I was getting bored so I'm speeding everything up." She counted with her fingers "By doing so….at least 4 of you will die?" Clapping her hands gleefully, even the executioner was looking at her with judging eyes "That will speed the game up greatly!"

They look up at the balcony in horror. Fight each other?

"oh, you guys only have 1 hour by the way. Happy killing!" the master chimed as the hologram switch off, the sleeping faces of the swords in the caged now visible again.

Eyes from all over the arena were directed at them, wondering if they really were going to fight each other as what the saniwa had said.

Abruptly and like a flash, Yagen jumped away from the figure that attacked him, thanking his lithe feet for being able to avoid the attack in the last second. He looked up, shocked, the pain in his shoulders flaring. Yasusada had his blade drawn and was ready to pounce at him. "Stop! If you hurt him, nii-sama will get hurt too!" Sayo shouted. "I…will protect Kashuu!" Yasusada huffed.

Over at Honebami and Hachisuka's wall, Honebami had already drawn his sword, his wakizashi looking small beside Hachisuka's uchigatana. "Honebami! I do not intend to fight you!" Hachisuka called out but Honebami only shook his head "I do not want to fight you either, but I do not want Namazuo to die,"

Ichigo had already geared himself up, unsheathing his sword, looking at Kanesada with pain in his eyes. Kanesada too held his blade before him, knees bend into position. "Do we have to do this?" Ichigo asked, "I'm sorry, Ichigo." Kanesada gulped, looking equally upset "Kunihiro might be annoying but...I cannot lose him!"


	19. Chapter 18

Yagen was far too weak to be defending himself. Yasusada was ruthless, continuing the bloodlust he had from the last battle he engaged with Yagen. Thankfully, Sayo was there, deflecting the uchigatana's attack.

"Sorry," Yagen huffed at the other tantou, his hand holding on to his shoulders.  
"Watch out-" Sayo replied, jumping out of the way as Yasusada came down with another strike towards them.

Yagen barely missed, rolling over in the sand. He bites back the pain from his healing wound and prays that it wouldn't open again. Yasusada came towards him, his blade raised. In the spur of the moment, Yagen scoops up a pile of sand and threw it in his direction, temporarily halting Yasusada's advance as he tries to get rid of the sand from his eyes.

Yagen got back to his feet and retreated, Sayo moving in front of him, his arms spread.  
"Are you alright?" The Samonji blade asked. Yagen nodded. "Never been better."  
"Don't get hurt!" Sayo muttered as he deflected Yasusada's advance again, jumping up and kicking him in the guts.

Yasusada reel back, coughing slightly.  
"Why...are you protecting this traitor…?" He huffed, looking up at Sayo.  
"If anything happens to him, Souza nii-sama will be hurt too," Sayo answered back, landing smoothly on the sand.  
"That sword tried to kill Hachisuka!" Yasusada pointed the tip of his sword at Yagen angrily but Sayo only shook his head, reeling his arm into a fighting position.  
"He is doing for Nii-sama's sake….and you are not any different!" He commented. Yasusada shook with anger, pulling his blade forward with a cry towards them.

* * *

"Honebami!" Hachisuka moved away from the wakizashi's attack. He had not drawn his blade, making the waki even more irritated.  
"Draw your sword, Hachisuka Koutetsu!" Honebami snapped.  
"I will not fight you!" Hachisuka shouted back, his hands which hold his sheath sword moved backward slightly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Honebami kicked off, twirling with his blade extended. Hachisuka jumped away, barely did he have enough time to deflect Honebami's next attack with his sheath.

"Honebami!" He begged but the wakizashi wasn't listening. Honebami pulls his sword back and the metal met Hachisuka, tearing down on his clothes and cutting him slightly on the chest.  
Hachisuka jumped backwards, startled. His hand pressing on the wound as blood started to seep out. He looked up to the cage, noticed the red stain on Horikawa's chest as well.

"From the first day….I've said that I will do whatever it takes to protect my brothers…" Honebami said, his words steady as the grip he had on his sword. "I'm sorry...Hachisuka...but please die."

Hachisuka's gaze were lowered when he collected himself. "So...you would hurt both me and Horikawa to protect them…?" He said in a whisper "This is wrong, everything about this is insane…" He stood up, causing Honebami to retreat a few steps as he go back into battle stance.

"Fine." Hachisuka muttered, looking up at the sword as he draw his own blade. "If you insist on it this much. I won't be able to answer to Kanesada if his beloved partner gets hurt even further after all!"

With that, Hachisuka ran forward, his sword aiming deadly for the wakizashi.

* * *

Their blades ring in the air with every strike, both swords confidently deflecting each other's attack. They draw back for a moment, Kanesada wiping the sweat of his face. "Once again, we faced each other, huh?" He panted. Ichigo himself flick his sword, moving gracefully into battle stance again. "I am...not the same as that time we fought anymore."

"And yet, the reason is still the same." Kanesada straightened himself, bringing his sword forward and moving in to respond to Ichigo's advance. Their last battle together had ended tragically with Gokotai's death. Kanesada could only pray that the same thing did not repeat itself. He did not want anyone to get hurt, but if he did nothing, Horikawa will definitely die!

* * *

"Master, don't you think you are doing too much now?" Kogitsunemaru was at the balcony with a bunch of the other swords. Tarou frowned from behind them at the sight of the girl lying lazily upon the cushion, surrounded by snacks and drinks. She swallowed and got up, straightening herself on her seat. "What is this, Kogitsunemaru, do you wish to join them as well?"

Kogitsunemaru's face only turn cold in reply.

"All is well, all is well," Mikazuki Munechika chimed in "We are just worried about everyone else who are watching here, master," He continued, looking at the master with equal coldness in his eyes. "There are alot of swords here," And only one of you.

"What are you suggesting?" The saniwa replied, completely oblivious.

"Nothing, we are only concerned about your safety," Mikazuki replied with a sly look. "We do not know how the other swords in the arena is going to take this situation," He continued, waving his hand at the crowd, but the saniwa only shrugged and turn her attention back to the swords below them. "They can think however they want, I can hardly care."

The swords looked at each other. They knew that there is nothing they can say to change her mind anymore. Slowly, they excused themselves, Nikkari being the last to leave the balcony and returning to his seat in the audience.

The executioner turn to the girl, walking over to her seat. "They can seriously hurt you if you are not careful you know," He warned her. She look up at him, her brows furrowed "How?" She huffed "They can't touch me, I don't even exist here! And why are you siding them?!"  
"I'm not." He calmly replied.

"You are merely here to assist me, so shut up and watch!" She folded her arms and lean back on her chair, her eyes fixated at the battle below them.

* * *

Yagen and Sayo had already started a co-op. Sayo jumped on Yasusada, holding on to both the uchigatana's arms and restricting his movements. Yagen in turn manage to tumble away and deflect Yasusada's advance as soon as the Uchigatana freed himself from Sayo.  
But Sayo wasn't giving up that easily. He pounce and jump up when Yasusada was distracted, bringing down his sword ruthlessly, slicing down on Yasusada's back.

He gave a loud cry as his clothes ripped open and he's Shinsengumi haori tore apart. Blood stained the fabric, his torn clothes slipping down his shoulders. He breathe, trying to hold the pain as he turn up to Kashuu. Big red spots appeared on his partner's back as well. It must've hurt alot, but Kashuu was sleeping too deeply to notice.

"How...dare you...hurt him…" Yasusada's voice came out in a whine at first, balancing himself on his feet and raising his sword straight before him. "How dare you hurt Kashuu!" He cried out, moving forward to attack the duo.

For some reason he felt suddenly stronger, his feet lighter even though the wound on his back were screaming in pain. He couldn't care less. He have to protect Kashuu!

"Get out of the way!" Yagen scream in full alert, realizing the danger Sayo was in. He pushed him aside in the heat of the moment and could only let out a pained cry when Yasusada's blade went through his shoulders, the very same place where Yasusada had shot him before.

Once again, blood seeped out of his wound, scarlet and crimson.

Sayo looked up to his brother's cage in horror, noticing the red that started to stain his brother's pale pink robes at the shoulders.

"...revenge…" Sayo huffed, holding his blade so tight his knuckles turn white "...revenge for nii-sama!" He cried, turning back towards Yasusada and leaping up, moving in for the kill.  
Yasusada immediately drew his blade from Yagen to shield himself from Sayo's blade, only realizing that he could not protect himself from the tantou's wrath.

The impact send him skidding backwards, rolling over in the sand with his sword flung away from his grip.

Sayo landed cleanly on the sand, his eyes looking hatefully at the uchigatana "...you've made me angry...this is to be expected…" He huffed, going in for the kill.

"S-sayo…." The tantou felt a tug on his robes and turn to see Yagen holding onto his cape. "D-don't kill him." He huffed "Don't do it…"  
Sayo's eyes widen at his begging. Why? "Yasusada-san...try to kill you….and hurt nii-sama…"  
"If you kill him...you will be killing Kashuu as well…." Yagen huffed through the cold sweat that beaded his face "The guilt of murdering someone...I don't wish it upon you!"

Yasusada was getting up from the sand as well, noticing that the impact earlier had caused him to sprain his left leg. He wince in pain as he try to climb up to face them. There isn't much time left...he have to fight...he have to fight!

* * *

Hachisuka was not much used in battle. Even when he was back in the main citadel, he was barely arranged into a troop for sortie. Still, he takes pride in being an original Kotetsu sword, and that isn't for show.

He had managed to bring the flat of his hilt on Honebami's head, drawing blood from the wakizashi. Honebami stepped back, feeling his vision hazed over as he lost his footing slightly.  
Hachisuka took a deep breath, sheathing his sword. "I told you, I do not want to hurt you." He look up at Namazuo, noticing the crimson dripping from the top of his head, the same place he had hit Honebami earlier.

"Namazuo…" Honebami crawled back on his feet with renewed motivation. Distracted, Hachisuka was not ready to face Honebami's advance and instinctively drew his sword against his opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Kanesada and Ichigo's walled area, both of the swords clothes were torn in places, caused by their intense match. Neither would say anything, having only their will to protect their loved ones as their fuel to keep holding their blades.

How much time had passed? How much time do they have left? They back away from each other to catch their breath. Kanesada look up at Horikawa, feeling pained at the sight of the bloody spot that had seeped through the sword's clothes, the same spots where Kanesada was hurt. The cuts have all transferred to the wakizashi. How much more he have to suffer?

At the same time, Ichigo had glance up to Namazuo as well. Suddenly, he noticed something very wrong. Instead of the small cuts that Ichigo had received from Kanesada, blood was seeping down Namazuo's forehead and out of his mouth. A huge spot of red stained the front of his clothes.

His face was cracking slightly.

"Honebami!" He cried out, turning towards the wall which separated him from his brother.

The audience around them held their breath as well. They had watched what happened from above. In an attempt to protect himself, Hachisuka had manage to run his blade into Honebami's chest. The blood that sprayed on his face were warm, contrary to the cold shock that he felt down his spine.

He quickly draw his sword out of the wakizashi, holding him tightly for support.

"No….Honebami...oh my god, what have I done-?!" He started, but Honebami only coughed out more blood. "I...dying huh…?" He could barely speak "I guess...it ends with this….Namazuo...I'm sorry…." his hands reach out towards the cage where his brother lay in, the skin of his fingers cracking like glass.

Above them, Namazuo was cracking apart as well, the ends of his limbs turning into mist just as Honebami started to fade away. The swords had stopped fighting, Hachisuka's cry loud above the wall. Ichigo was hammering on his side of the concrete, as if he could burst through to where his brother lay.

Honebami turn to the direction of the noise, Ichigo's cry for him loud in his ears.

Ah...he couldn't protect them. Neither Namazuo or Ichi-nii. He couldn't do what he set out to. What a disappointment.

Hot tears fell on his cheeks. He look up to see that Hachisuka was crying, his well sculpted face framed by purple hair was shaking with tears. Why do he cry? After all Honebami had done to him...he can still mourn and be sad? Hachisuka….you're really weird….

He smiled slightly.  
"...sorry."

CRACK!

The loud noise of the two swords cracking echoed through the hall, what was left of both Honebami and Namazuo was a wisp of mist that quickly faded away. No one said anything, even those who were in the audience. Some had tear stained faces while others only watch, their face as pale as a sheet.

Did that really happened?

Honebami and Namazuo just died...right in front of them?

This is the fate of swords that break?

Panic.

That was the exact reaction that started spreading across the arena. The horrified swords begun to tumble out of their seats, searching for an exit. How can they stay here any longer?

Mikazuki and the rest watch them run, their feets fixed at the bleachers. It's not like they can go anywhere anyway.  
"Quiet! Get back to your seats!" The saniwa had called after them as well, but it doesn't seem like the crowd was listening. They run towards the walls at the back, looking for an exit but found none.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackled from above, thundering through their panicked cries.

Dark circles had formed on the top of the arena, circling just beside the cages that held the unconscious swords.

"What the hell…" The saniwa breathed, recognizing the dark circles.  
At the same time, the walls and cages in the arena had been lowered, Nikkari standing beside a lever that controlled the mechanism. He turn up to the circles, drawing his own sword as the others looked at him, confused. They quickly run towards the cages, pulling their partners and brothers out from within.

Many of the other swords had their blades drawn as well, anticipating what would come out of the circle. They have seen it many times during missions. It was always there, waiting to change the flow of history.

With a loud crackle, something fell out of one of the circles, pink hair tumbling through the sand to the sword's surprise.

"This place..." The thing huffed, trying to get up from the sand despite the pain in his limbs. He look up, blue eyes searching the area and noticing Ichigo standing in the corner "...I did it…"

More circles appeared around them now, some even right behind the swords.

Akita look up to them desperately "Ichi-nii...the portals...will lead you out of here...please escape!" He cry out to his confused brother.

"Oh no…" Ishikirimaru muttered beside Nikkari, drawing his blade as well "This is not good."

One by one, distorted monsters appeared from the circles, their body surrounded by a dark aura. "Kebishii?!" Yasusada huffed, clinging on to Kanesada "What are they doing here?!"  
"Akita brought them here!" Sayo replied, pointing to the tantou.

"What?" Nikkari asked, turning to Ishikirimaru.  
"Akita had changed the flow of time to bring them here." Ishikirimaru explained, "Just to open portals for his brothers to escape...and by doing so…" He noticed Ichigou going towards the tantou and quickly stepped forward. "Don't go near him!" He shouted

Just as on cue, Akita's vision blurred. He cried out as pain flared across his back, his body surrounded by the same dark aura the enemy had.

"No…" Ichigo mouthed in disbelief, backing away.

"Ichi-nii….Ichi-nii!" Akita was crying out as he reached for his brother, but Ichigo was frozen to the spot. The tantou's skin had turned grey with a purple tint and something is splitting out of his back.

"When you go against time flow...the Kebishii will appear...and if you caused it...then…." Ishikimaru gulped, looking up at the brothers "You will turn into a kebishii as well…"

"Akita...no…" Ichigo felt his legs finally moving forward. Above them, the swords had pulled the saniwa back for her own protection, despite her protest. The kebishii had always been a ruthless army and for her own good, it was better for her to be away from the chaos.

But Ichigo was running towards Akita, despite Ishikimaru's warning. He took the tantou into his embrace, holding him tightly even though he could feel the aura around the tantou changing. The place where his skin meets the tantou's skin felt prickly as if it was repealing his touch.  
Akita himself was crying, howling with pain.

"It's alright...it's alright…." Ichigo cried with him, pulling him in tighter "I'm here, Akita...I'm here…."

"Ichigo...before he turn, you have to kill him, there's no way to save him anymore!" Ishikirimaru called at him. "You have to spare him of this pain…"  
Ichigo turn to look at the oodachi desperately. Kill him…? He just lost two of his brothers...is that the only way?

Akita's screams turn louder as horns tear out of his back. The others around him were already fighting the kebishiis that has emerged. Some were calling out for him as he hugged what looked like a deformed Akita.

Why did this happen to them?

Why?

Ichigo took Akita's sword, just as the creature burst out of his back. A boned spined creature they recognized usually as their enemy….and he drove the blade deep into the thing, through Akita and right into his heart.

"It's okay, your brother is here with you." He whispered, just as Akita's screams faded into a gurgle.


	20. Chapter 19

No one there managed to see the moment when Ichigo and Akita shattered into a wisp of smoke, the sound of their sword cracking drowned out by the heat of the battle with the Kebishii.  
"Ichi-nii!" Yagen had turned back at the final moment, tearing his eyes away from Souza. But Ichigo was gone and so is Akita, with only the remains of their shattered blade left behind.  
"Ichi-nii!" Yagen cried out again.

"Go through the portals!" Nikkari called out to them "It will bring you all to where you want to go the most!" He struck one of the enemies that had cornered him as he shouted to them "Get out of here!"  
"We will handle this place, you all need to treat your wounded!" Ishikirimaru shouted behind them. Already, some of the swords had escaped through the opened portals, with only a handful who remained to protect the weaker ones.

Sayo grabbed hold of Yagen's sleeve, his face understanding the tantou's pain. But it was getting too dangerous for them to stay. What's more, there were still several of them unconscious and Yagen is still bleeding from his shoulder. Yagen looks back at the broken blades so far away.  
"Rest well." He muttered with a stabbing pain in his chest before he turns back to them and followed the others into the portal.

They were gone.  
Every last one of them that he had sworn to protect. Ichigo, Akita, Honebami, Namazuo, Gokotai….everyone. He glances up at Souza who was being carried by Hachisuka. He looks so fragile, almost dead.  
No. Souza has to survive. He has to live. He shut his eyes and he went through the portal.

The place they wanted to go the most…

"This...is the main citadel…?" Yasusada asked, doubled over with Kashuu on his back.

Kanesada frowned as he turns with Horikawa slung on his shoulders. "I guess we all wanted to come back here…"  
"Let's get everyone to the repairing room first," Hachisuka was princess carrying Souza as if he weighs like a feather. They agreed and proceeded down the hallway, the repair room was surprisingly near. Perhaps they had all wished to come here the most, with all their wounded.

The place was so peaceful compared to the arena they have escaped from. A bird chirped from the distance and they can hear the dull splash of the water fountain. It felt like their previous weeks and the earlier battles never existed. But their bloodied tattered clothes reminded them thoroughly of the hell they have been through.

No one was at this part of the citadel and they were grateful for it. They all must still be trapped in the arena or ended up somewhere else, perhaps even concentrated at the front of the citadel.

The repair room was empty as expected. Many would prefer to go to the rooms in front instead of this one at the back. Yagen quickly got to work, striping down the wounded swords so that he could tend to their wounds, even though his shoulder was still bleeding profusely.

Hachisuka had to pull him aside to apply a compress to his cut before allowing him to continue, assisted by the other swords. Some of their wounds were just small cuts, nothing too big, but there was Souza's and Yagen's shoulder wound and Horikawa's endless cuts since he had to endure both Hachisuka and Kanesada's wounds.

"You guys!" A sword had come into the room suddenly and they look up, startled. "Oh, did I surprise you?"  
It was Tsurumaru Kuninaga, his bright eyes looking at them.

"Tsurumaru-dono-" Yasusada started, afraid that he would rat on them. His hand already reached down to the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, don't worry," Tsurumaru waved his hand, glancing out at the hallway before closing the doors behind him. "I'm here to help, I saw you guys coming in just now as soon as I landed here through the portal."

"You won't...tell on us?" Sayo looked at him suspiciously to which Tsurumaru pulled a grimace. "You don't believe me?" He asked, scratching the nape of his neck with one hand. He then pulled out a few blocks from his sleeve. "Even though I brought you guys these?"

The blocks were help tokens that the saniwa would give to them sometime to speed up recovery. They came in the form of medicinal herb that seems to work well on them. "Where...did you get those?" Yagen asked in disbelief.

"I stole them from the master's quarters, thought you guys would need it." Tsurumaru lean backwards, putting both hands behind his head as he hummed "The citadel is in chaos now since a lot of the swords went through the portals and ended up 'in the place where they wish to go'," He huffed, his eyes narrowed "The head might tell them that they need to return to the citadel but their hearts longed for their previous master….after all the horrors they have seen today."

"What about you then?" Kanesada asked, looking up at the sword. Most of the jobs have been done by Yagen and Horikawa looked so much better now.  
Tsurumaru turns to him, dropping his arms. There was a flash of sadness in the crane sword's face before the usual mischievous face came up again. "Me? I have nothing left there, so I came back here to see you guys. I've been forced to watch the game you see….it kinda sucks when you have to sit behind a screen and not be able to do anything...well, at least there's something I can do now!" He laughed as if it was a joking matter, even though his eyes were saying otherwise.

"Now get yourselves healed quickly before the master realizes where you guys are." He warned "There won't be much time left. You are lucky you all landed at the far end of the citadel. People rarely come here."

They quietly agreed, Yagen carefully wrapping up Souza's shoulder. Sayo was cleaning up Horikawa's wounds as well, carefully placing the medicines on him. Hachisuka's wound on his chest was already wrapped up clean and well and Kanesada had refused treatment, claiming that the cuts were just mere scratches.

Yasusada tended to both he's and Kashuu's wounds, occasionally getting help from Kanesada, the cut on his back was not as deep as he thought but it still stung and should Kashuu definitely feel the same pain too. Still, it could've been worse. He only peek at Sayo from the corner of his eyes, wondering if the tantou had held himself back during their fight.

"You should use some too," Sayo handed the block of medicine to Yagen after they were done and he accepted it, carefully tending to his own wound.

"Are they doing to wake up soon?" Sayo turns to Tsurumaru who hummed softly, shrugging. "I don't know." He huffed "The executioner's power is something even I don't understand."

"What do you know about that guy?" Kanesada asks, getting up and pulling Tsurumaru to the side so that their conversation could not be heard. He dropped his voice a tone lower, "There's a lot of things that does not add up with him and the saniwa. Are they really humans from another time?"

"That's what they claim to be." Tsurumaru shrugged.

"If they are human as they claim, we should be able to touch them. Us swords can touch the people from other time during our missions, isn't it?"

Tsurumaru blinked blankly. He never thought of it that way before, "Now that you mentioned it…"  
"Right?" Kanesada huffed "It doesn't make sense. Our swords and hands just go through the air as if she doesn't exist…."

Tsurumaru shot him a serious look. He glances back at the other swords, still occupied with nursing the others and turn back to Kanesada, his voice reduced to a whisper. "Your fight in the old citadel, I was forced to watch it from the beginning to the end," He replied "You guys forgot about him."

"Him?" Kanesada's brow cocked.

"Yamabushi Kunihiro. Yamanbagiri and Horikawa's brother." Tsurumaru whispered "He tried to get you guys out and the executioner disassembled him, I forgot about him as well." he admitted.  
"What?" Kanesada's voiced raised and he turns back to the others in a panic. They only threw him a brief glance. He turns his attention back to Tsurumaru "How do you remember it now then?!"

"I stole the videos." He replied. "Nikkari, Hasebe and the rest of us. We realized that there was a gap in our heads about the game. Hasebe was the one who suggested we rewatch everything from the beginning. There should be 17 swords participating...but there were 18."  
"That sword was Yamabushi Kunihiro."

"...that's not right...how can we completely forget someone?" Kanesada mouthed, fear rolling down his spine. It was true. There were certainly some gaps in his memories as well from the beginning of the game. If they can so easily forget someone...how many of them had they forgotten?

* * *

"The memories of a sword will never be truly erased unless the sword is disassembled,"  
"I warned you," The executioner muttered, looking at the shut door. Outside the door, many of the swords were gathered there, asking the saniwa's help in looking for their missing siblings or even demanding an explanation. She had locked it and barred them from entering. "I told you that Akita will surely remember if something triggers his memory."  
"Even codes can't be erased sometimes."

"I should've thrown him in the refinery from the beginning." The saniwa was biting her nails, frustrated at the situation. "Now some of the swords has landed back in their own time thanks to the stupid kebishii portals!" She huffed "What will I do if they act stupid and changed history?!"

"I thought you didn't care about that?" The executioner asked, folding his arms before him.

"One or two is fine, there are plenty of parallel worlds but if so many of them change it, not only will they turn into kebishiis, they will throw the game off balance!"

"Since when do you care about balance?" The man threw his head back and challenged her. She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling him down to her face level by the collar of his shirt.  
"I created you, a program to help me hack this game, so do what you are made to do!" She warned him "Fix this situation!"

He returned her glare, yanking himself out of her grip. "Don't ask for the impossible." He muttered "Like you said, I am only a mere program which you created. I cannot do whatever that is out of my programming." He replied, turning back to her with a solemn face. "Be careful though, if more abnormality happens in this game….it will definitely crash, and you know what happens to it when it does."

She clicked her tongue, annoyed at his comments. She knows what he was talking about. After all, this is a 'game', a server she has hacked so that she can physically exist in this world. But if things go wrong, she could be rebounded and kicked out of it...worst, losing consciousness in the real world.  
What started out as her way for entertainment might just turn out really bad.

"Fine!" She huffed, walking towards the door and slamming it open. The swords outside were startled to see her since the door was blocked before. She had been refusing audience since their return.

"Nikkari Aoe!" She shouted, demanding her secretary sword. He stood up from the sides, his eyes in suspicious slits. "Yes, master?"  
"Prepare the troops for sortie, we will bring back all the swords that are lost in time!"

Nikkari bowed, waving the white haori hanging off his shoulders gracefully. The other swords gathered started to chatter about, some still demanding an explanation while some relieved to hear that the missing swords will be retrieved.

"Let me know the ones who did not survive the arena's attack," She huffed, looking up at Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru in the corner "And you two, search for those from the old citadel. I want to know where they are and I want them back here!"  
Mikazuki chuckled and heeded her commands, getting up to prepare for his mission. Kogitsunemaru followed behind him, throwing an anxious glance at the saniwa.

"What are you going to do with them once you found them?" The executioner asked.  
"It will be dangerous if they linger around for too long." The saniwa muttered "They know too much about this system. I will have them disassembled or thrown into the refinery." She replied.

The executioner hummed, a grin back on his face "You really are a cruel master."  
She turns back to him, sliding the door back behind her. "The world was never kind anyway."

* * *

 _ **Sorry, this took awhile! I was a little bit stuck. I am currently busy with event things and will try to update as often as I can. Nevertheless, thank you very much for the reviews, I'm really glad to see you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!**_


	21. Chapter 20

"Ahhhhh, no!" Yasusada yelped when Kanesada had a firm grip on his feet.  
"Stop whining, you want to be healed right?" He huffed "It's amazing how you can even make it back here limping with this sprained foot," Kanesada raised an impressed brow "While carrying Kashuu, too-"

SNAP

The sound of the bone shifting back into its proper place was drowned out by the burst of pain Yasusada felt. He had to bite his tongue to swallow back his scream.

"There." Kanesada lets go of his foot as he claps his hands together, "Much better."

Yasusada wiped a pain tear that has escaped out of his eye. Surprisingly, Sayo came with a bandage and a help token, carefully wrapping up the uchigatana's foot.  
Yasusada stared at him awkwardly, muttering a thanks after he was done.  
"...Sorry for this." Sayo muttered back as well, turning away quickly.

Yasusada shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what face to show Sayo and Yagen. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yagen watching Sayo return to the bed that Souza was resting in, the other tantou's eyes stealing a glance at Yasusada.

"Well aren't you guys chirpy," Tsurumaru cocked his hands on his hips, watching the swords with curiosity. Hachisuka sighed as well. He stared at his fingers. The feeling of his sword running through Honebami still felt raw to him. He had wiped the blood away from his body and face but he could still smell the metallic remains on him.

"Is the saniwa going to hunt for us…?" Sayo asked, looking up at the elder swords. "We don't know Sayo," Tsurumaru and Kanesada glance at each other. It's really hard to say right now.

"Mmmhm…." Horikawa suddenly shifted in bed, his eyes fluttering open slightly.  
So did Souza and Kashuu, looking dizzily at the others from their futon.

"They are up!" Kanesada called with relief, running to Horikawa's bedside.  
"Well, I guess the executioner's power doesn't last that long…" Tsurumaru smiled, glad to see the unconscious swords are alright.

"How are you feeling?" Yasusada asked Kashuu who sat up slowly, his hand on his temples. It felt like the room was still spinning around. "Numb...what happened?" The sword answered, looking around sheepishly. "Where are we?"

"We are in the repair room back in the main citadel," Yagen answered, looking up at them.  
"How...did we get back here….?" Horikawa asked, pulling himself up.  
Souza got up as well. His shoulders felt extremely numb and he felt disorientated. "What happened..? Is that...Tsurumaru-dono…?"

Tsurumaru pursed his lips and glance over at the other swords. They all shifted uncomfortably too, unsure of their answer.

"It's a long story," Sayo muttered. It was obvious on the tantou's face how relieved he is to see Souza alright. The scar on Souza's hands was gone too, thanks to the help tokens. "We will explain later….but right now, Ichigo-san, Honebami-san, and Namazuo-san are dead."  
Souza looked at his brother in obvious surprise, his eyes shifting to Yagen. Yagen lowered his gaze, unsure of what he would say.

"I see…" Horikawa's face fell as if he was in mourning for the fallen.  
"The game!" Kashuu started, looking up at Yasusada "If we are here, does that mean the game has ended?" He asked, his face lighted up "Has the saniwa ended the game?!"

They all looked at each other uneasily. None of them wanted to break the news to Kashuu.

Tsurumaru hummed, coming over to Kashuu's bed. "Afraid not," he did not even bother to break it out to Kashuu gently "Last I heard, the master isn't so happy with the whole chaos. She should be dealing with something else right now...so you guys are safe...for now."

Kashuu's brow wrinkled as the news sank in. "Are we...running away from the master?" He asked.  
"It's...hard to say." Kanesada replied, folding his arms before him and eyeing Souza "But the game will end, one way or the other." Souza looks up at him, realizing that Kanesada had probably more answers to the questions from their last conversation. He pursed his lips, thinking.

"I'm going to go see what's happening in the front," Tsurumaru got up, smoothing out his hakama. "It's bad if they realized i'm gone for too long anyway." He said, turning to open the door when he let out a loud yelp.  
"Old-man!" He shouted, jumping out of his skin.

Sitting on the verandah of the hallway was Mikazuki Munechika, his body facing the overlooking garden. A tray of snacks and a teapot sits beside him as his sip to the teacup in his hand.  
Kogitsunemaru was sitting beside him as well, enjoying his own cup of tea.

"Did I scare you?" Mikazuki chuckled as Kogitsunemaru gave them a little nod.

Tsurumaru quickly stand in a way so that his hakama hid the people in the room, but it was already too late. Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru had long noticed them.

"We didn't thought you all will be in the citadel, but 'Anywhere you want to go' could be a repair room and there aren't many repair rooms in the citadel," Kogitsunemaru remarked, smiling slightly at Tsurumaru's actions. "Since many of your comrades are wounded, getting them healed will be a priority, for sure,"

"But of course, we did considered the probability of us being wrong, but it was worth a try," Mikazuki nodded in agreement to his partner. "But as soon as we heard voices from this room, we were sure that we weren't wrong."  
"Is the saniwa already looking for them?" Tsurumaru asked as Hachisuka and Yagen move towards the door on alert, their swords ready at their side.

"The saniwa commanded us to find them," Mikazuki's eyes reduced to slit as he grinned mysteriously. "But she herself is currently occupied with other things so….we could afford abit of time."

"What do you mean?" Yagen asked, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

Kogitsunemaru eye the hand and sipped his tea. There was no rush.

"You have 24 hours to bring this game to an end," Mikazuki answered "From my side, I don't see the need of this game to continue,"  
"But we cannot disobey the master's orders as well," Kogitsunemaru replied, tilting his head slightly, "So end this game within that time and we will not be bringing you guys to the saniwa,"

"End the game?!" Hachisuka repeated. But how?! They have been trying to do so for the past week!  
Mikazuki eyed Kanesada and Souza who were still inside the room. The smile that was still plastered on his face felt like it was hinting a thousand words.

"I think Kanesada and Souza would probably have an inkling of what the game is about….so end it soon." The old sword told them, putting down his tea as he produced a small gadget from the inside of his sleeves. He handed it to Hachisuka, patting his hand reassuringly.

It was one of those gadgets that the saniwa brought from the future. What was it called again….a tablet?

"Right, for now, we will make ourselves scarce and pretend to be looking for y'all in another time," Kogitsunemaru got up and picked up his sword. Mikazuki did the same as well, smoothing out his elegant robes. "Good luck," They bowed as they excused themselves.

The group was left to stare at each other and the gadget in Hachisuka's hand.

"What...was that?" Tsurumaru started, frowning worriedly. It was rare to see the prankster so serious.

"What….was he talking about, Kane-san?" Horikawa asked, turning to his partner. Kanesada eyed Tsurumaru and Souza who was looking equally confused as well. "I'll explain it later," Kanesada finally answered "But first, let's see what the old man gave us,"  
Hachisuka came over to them and sat down, pulling up the tablet and pressing the button in front, recalling how the saniwa had taught them how to use it.

"It's a video," Sayo frowned as he watch the screen intently. The gadget had always fascinated them but the video that was playing were even more intriguing.  
"It's the game footage," Tsurumaru remarked, his fingers rubbing his chin as he watched.

True enough, it was. It has been fast forwarded and cut in different parts, but it was all there. They watch how they have all arrived in the old citadel, how they were horrified at their situation, how they have decided the chores and work, how they found out about the first motivation to kill….how Yamanbagiri died…

"Yamanbagiri…" Horikawa mouthed, finally able to know how his brother had died. A single tear had rolled down his cheek. But Yagen was also curling his fist, watching as Honebami buried his sword into Yamanbagiri. His own brother had murdered their comrade for the sake of protecting Ichi-nii...but in the end, Honebami and the very person he tried to protect...

But something was wrong. There was an extra person in the arena that were there with them, that no one recalled about.

"That's...Yamabushi...one of the Kunihiro swords….what is he doing in the citadel?" Sayo pointed out "He was with me when I was owned by the Kuroda family…"  
"Yeah!" Horikawa started "I don't recall him even arriving at the citadel!"

Kanesada had to take a deep breath to calm himself first. Hachisuka paused the video, eyeing the former Shinsengumi sword.

"We suspect that our memories of him has been tempered." Kanesada started, looking at them. "None of us remembered that he existed in the citadel,"  
"But how?!" Yasusada asked aloud. That was a little hard to believe.  
"I think you guys should keep watching first," Tsurumaru shrugged, looking up at Hachisuka. They fell into silence and Hachisuka continued the video.

They watch how Yagen had try to force Souza to kill him. They watch how he was stopped by the Kousetsu. They watch how Yamabushi had whispered something to Kousetsu, the sudden surprise in the Samonji's eyes…The video skipped again.  
The clip that came up next was a clip of how the executioner had disassembled Yamabushi.  
In that instance, the Samonji brothers who were headed towards the kitchen stopped in their tracks, looking at each other confused.

The video ended there.

"What...happened?" Sayo asked, looking up at Tsurumaru.  
"I don't know either." Tsurumaru remarked "That was the exact clip I stole from the master's room under Hasebe's request." He explained "It shows Yamabushi being disassembled...but not why,"

"But...the executioner will only kill someone if they break a rule," Hachisuka reminded them. "Or if they discovered something they were not supposed to," Yagen added as well, recalling the time when he had climbed up the wall.  
"...the wall…" Souza frowned, thinking "He died...near the wall too!" He pointed out. Yamabushi was definitely standing at the wall outside the kitchen, the parts that were covered in Ivy.

"But what did he found that made the executioner disassemble him and erase his existence from our memories?" Yagen asked. "It doesn't make sense."  
"Maybe we should find out," Kanesada muttered, standing up and turning towards the door.

Sliding it open, he made his way outside, alerting the other swords. They rushed up after him, the swords who were still in bed earlier picking themselves up quickly. Their body felt light and refreshed even though it was numb just a while ago. It was almost a miracle.  
"Did you guys used help tokens on us?" Kashuu asked, smoothing his clothes. Yasusada nodded, glancing at Tsurumaru. "He stole some from the master's room,"

"He is quickly turning into a thief," Kashuu shrugged.

Tsurumaru kept up with Kanesada, eyeing around the hallway briefly. "Are you sure you want to walk out here in the open?" he asked "I'm not responsible if you guys get caught,"  
"No one comes here anyway," Kanesada huffed, peeking back quickly to make sure the swords are alright and following him. Souza was still tying his hair up as he keep up with the rest. Yagen and Sayo trailed behind him, looking around warily. Despite their rest, their exhaustion is still obvious on their faces. The game had drained them all. "Besides, it's better than doing nothing in the room like sitting ducks,"

"Mikazuki never goes back on his words….but what do you have in mind?" Hachisuka asked.  
Kanesada paused in walkway, turning to look at the garden that stretch before them. A little further away stood a high wall. They had always freely exited this place for sorties and expeditions but they had never actually climbed the wall before. There was never a need to.

The wall here was much lower than the ones at the old citadel, but it was still pretty high.

"Yagen, if I lift you up again, will you be able to make it up to the top of the wall?" He suddenly asked, turning to the group. Yagen struck his hand on his hips as he scanned the concrete. "I should be able to reach it." He replied, looking back at Kanesada "Why though, isn't it just the village and the shop outside?" He asked. He too had gone out before.

"Yes, but we've only ever seen it from the gate." Kanesada pointed out. "If my theory is correct…." he frowned, unable to continue. Yagen only nodded, coming up to Kanesada and shifting the sword that was hanging on his hips. "Make sure you aim properly," He warned.  
Kanesada lowered his knees and extended his arms. "Of course, who do you think I am?" He confidently huffed. Yagen grinned and put his foot on his open palm, ready to jump when Souza called out his name.

"Be careful," Souza muttered.

He felt a warmth in his chest as he smile and nodded at him, turning back to the wall.  
"Ready- Get set- GO!" Kanesada shouted and with a push, Yagen jumped up, his hand extended towards the top of the concrete.


	22. Chapter 21

The same. It was exactly the same. It took a bit of trouble but Yagen managed to hoist himself up on the arm that was hanging from the top of the wall. Putting his feet firmly on the concrete, he stable himself before peering outside the it.

What he saw was exactly the same as what he saw back in the citadel. An endless void of darkness that surrounded them like the despair he felt. Yagen's eyes widen in shock. He was speechless. It doesn't make sense. He had walked the streets outside this wall dozens of times. There should be a path of bamboo trees here...and residential area there...and the shop…

But there was nothing. The place was literally floating in darkness.  
"Why...how…" It doesn't make sense.

"What do you see?!" Kanesada called out from below. Yagen cautiously glanced back at them, his face grim. He shook his head slightly. "There's nothing...it's the same void I saw back in the old citadel."  
"What?!" Hachisuka exclaimed. "That can't be-we saw what was outside all the time!"  
"And I am telling you it's how it is!" Yagen shouted back unable to hide the fear in his voice. What does this all mean?!

Kanesada was deep in thought when he heard what Yagen said. He was right and the dread he felt at that moment sent shivers down his spine.

"Yagen….can you do me a favor…" He started very slowly.  
"I need you….to jump off the wall to the other side."

Yagen was silent momentarily. The rest of them stared at him in surprise.  
"Did you not hear what I just said?!" Yagen bellowed "There's nothing here, no land, no ground...nothing!"

"I know!" Kanesada shouted, "B-but….you have to trust me on this!"  
He looked up to Yagen, eyes almost beggingly.

Behind him, Souza ran up, shaking his head.  
"No!" He started, looking up at Yagen and then to Kanesada "You don't know what's over the wall!" The uchigatana pointed out "Yagen could die or disappear into the void!"  
"You have to trust me on this!" Kanesada pulled Souza by the shoulders, shaking him. "Please."

Souza's eyes looked wildly at Kanesada as his hand squeezed his shoulders. It hurts a little but Souza was too taken aback by the pleading in Kanesada's voice. However, if what Yagen said was true...Yagen could just….  
"How many more are we going to sacrifice in order for this game to end…?" Souza started in a whisper, looking fearfully at Kanesada "I know what you are thinking, Kanesada, but what if you are wrong?"

Kanesada took heaves of breath.

"You...just have to trust me on this." He bit down on his lips as he let go of Souza "It's something only Yagen can help prove right now…."  
Souza glowered at the sword as Kanesada retreated, his head lowered. He doesn't feel right asking this of Yagen as well...but right now, without time on their side...they don't have a choice!

"I'll go." Yagen muttered, staring plainly at them.

Souza's attention snapped to him, alert.  
"If it's that important then I'll do it." Yagen mumbled, turning back towards the other side of the wall and facing the endless void that spread out under him.

"Do you think I will survive this, Kanesada?" Yagen huffed.  
The others were tense, looking at the exchange between the two swords.  
Kanesada nodded and mumbled a muffled yes. Yagen turn back to them, smiling at Souza in particular.  
"Yagen...don't." Souza mouthed.

"The birdcage." Yagen started, his lips curling into a smile "I'll open it and set you free."  
And with that, he leaped off.

Souza let out a desperate cry as he ran towards the wall. But Yagen was no longer there. All that was left was a faded color of holographic green numbers that lingered where he jumped, much like the glowing effect that the executioner had used on them before.

There was no sign of Yagen and Yagen never responded to Souza's call from the other side of the wall either.

He was gone.

Kanesada's face was paled too. He turns around them as if waiting for something.  
The something never happened.  
Souza run towards him, grabbing him by the hem of his robes. "Are you happy now?!" He shouted "You were wrong! You were wrong and he's gone!"

"I-" Kanesada started, his brow crumpled.  
That can't be right.

"W-what was that green thing…?" Sayo asked timidly, although he was holding on to his sword tightly. His knuckles had turned white "W-where did Yagen went…?"  
"He didn't just...jumped outside the wall right…?" Horikawa gulped "He said there's nothing there…."

Kanesada clench his teeth. He was right but yet...at the same time he was wrong.  
He yank himself off Souza's grip.

"Even so...you know that Yagen had proved something to us…" Kanesada started. They could hear the heavy breathing in his voice as he struggle to wrap his head around the situation. "Souza...you know exactly what I am talking about."

They turn to Souza who curled his fist. It was the thing that he had raised up in the past when they were discussing about the situation. He had tried to deny it. But as soon as Yagen jumped off the wall and disintegrated into glowing green numbers, he knew exactly what Kanesada was talking about.

"...We are not real." Souza started, his eyes not leaving Kanesada's. He has been suspicious of this since the beginning. After all, personified swords? Fighting for history? Time retrograde army? If their previous master heard about this, they will surely laugh. There was no way they, as swords could walk the earth and time travel to save history.

"Remember that time when master's gadget from the future...that thing she called her laptop...that time when it malfunctioned?" Souza recalled, turning to their confused and shock faces. "Green numbers and stuff appeared on the screen...very much like what Yagen turned into. Master had explained that those are computer-generated words and all….what if...what if we are…"

Computer generated?

That sounds even more weird than swords coming to life, fighting to protect history.  
He couldn't continue.

* * *

The executor bend over, shocked with the sudden pain that he felt inside him. He let out a muffled cry, holding his chest to stifle the pain. Beside him, the saniwa notice his imagery faltering a little, his outline fading into static before going back to normal again.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

He heaved, trying to catch his breath. His eyes turn black while green words passed through it like a processing computer. "A breach...in the network…." He huffed "Firewall...malfunctioned…." he mouthed "This balance...is shifting even more…."

"A breach?" The saniwa frowned "You don't mean….?!"

"A data went out of the wall." The executioner pull himself up and lean against the wall "If you don't do something quickly, that thing can...ruin everything….you've worked for…"  
At that, she realized what was happening. "They found out didn't they." She huffed. "I told them to stay away from the wall but they didn't bother listening!" She paced around, thinking.

The executioner curled over when another stab of pain coursed through him. "What are you going to do-" he huffed. Whoever who infiltrated the system is definitely not sitting still "You can't delete it either….the only choice is to-"

"No!" The saniwa shouted, turning to him agitated. "I'll find a way, I'm not going to restart!"

* * *

Yagen stare at his hands. He had opened his eyes to find himself in a dark void with glowing green numbers floating systematically around him. His hands were half transparent, as if he was made out of static.

What is this place?

He turn, glancing around him and realized that he was floating. There was nothing under him nor anything else above him.  
What he saw was instead screens. Playing like silent movies were everything that had happened in the citadel, things he remembered, things he heard about, things he was involved in. What is this place?

He turn around, noticing something else that look even more out of place. One of the screen looked like a drawing with a logo smacked in the middle and a pink sakura under it.  
"Tou...ken ranbu?" Yagen read out the words in the logo.

The pink Sakura was suddenly replaced with a button. Yagen reach out a hand to the button, curious.

Suddenly, the screen around him disappeared and he was standing back in the citadel, in the front room. No, not standing. He was looking at the room from the screen. There were buttons all around the screen and when Yagen touched them, each button led him to a different screen, places that he remembered in the citadel. The smithery, the armory, so many.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed, panic rising in his stomach. He look around, searching for those he had left behind the wall. He floated awhile, until he came to a stop. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. One thing was for sure though. He was definitely alone in this place.  
There was a loud noise that sounded like an alert behind him. Glancing back, he saw what looked like an error notice. Squinting, he tried to read the words.  
"The game Touken Ranbu has experienced an error. Please refresh."

He frowned.  
The game?  
Touken…? Swords…?

Swords.

His eyes widened when he finally connected the dots. Game. Touken Ranbu. Kanesada and Souza were saying something as well. This place must be the void...where data was stored!  
And Yagen is….he look at the static that he called his hands.

He weren't of flesh like what the saniwa had told them.  
He weren't even real!

"I'm a data too…." he gulped.

Suddenly, he felt a yank that pulled on him so hard he let out a yelp. The world seem to spin around him and the next thing he know, he was sitting in the main hall of the citadel, looking up at swords who were staring back at him, surprised at the intrusion.

"Ya...gen?" It was Nakigitsune who broke the shocked silence first.  
Yagen frowned and stare up to his brother.  
"This...is the citadel?" He breathed out. He still felt awfully disorientated.

The other swords got up as well, their faces now relieved to see Yagen. "Thank god you are alright!" One shouted "We thought you died in the arena!" Another cried "Where is Ichii-nii, are they with you, are they alright?!" Another cried out. He realised that alot of his brothers were present but so are the other swords as well.

There was Iwatooshi, patting him on the head and Imanotsurugi calling out to him. Standing at the back were a few more swords as well, Kikkou Sadamune, Fudou Yukimitsu, Ookanehira, Jirou, Ishikimaru and...Nikkari?

Suddenly, they heard thundering footsteps. Most of them turn to the direction of the noise. Instantly, Nikkari grab hold of Yagen's wrist, pushing him towards the door at the corner. "Get out of here, quick!"  
Yagen was shock at being shoved, but he was still too disorientated to react properly. "What-What am I supposed to do?!" He called out to the Wakizashi.

"Find the kill switch." Nikkari's final gaze at him was stern. With that, he slid the door shut, cutting Yagen out from the main hall.

Yagen looked up at the light filtering through the paper doors, trying to steady his breathing.

He heard the saniwa's voice from the main room. She sounded really irritated. She was asking if anyone had seen the rebels. Rebels? Is that what she called them?

No one answered her. Some even gave a muffled no.

Yagen turn to crawl away. She heard her yell at them. Silently, he hope that the rest will be alright.

He heard the door open behind him and he quickly dodge behind a crate, allowing the darkness to conceal him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the executioner peering in. The sword held his breath, praying that he wouldn't be found.

It took him another minute before the executioner was sure that there was no one hiding in the storage. He retreated, sliding the door back. "He's not here." Yagen heard the man spoke from the other room.

Now that the coast was clear, Yagen climbed up on his feet, carefully trying to make his way to the exit when-

CRASH

He did not notice the crate that hooked on the hilt of his sword. Muskets tumbled out of the wooden box, and the sound that echoed in the room were deafening to Yagen's ears.  
He also heard the executioner calling out from the next room and he did the most sensible thing he could think of.

He ran.

Jumping out into the corridor, he didn't even bother turning back when the executioner called after him.  
His head was spinning and all he thought of at that time was to run, to put as much distance between him and the master's help.

Nikkari's words were ringing in his head. Kill switch?! What kill switch?!

"Catch him!" The saniwa was yelling behind him. He finally glances back. There were other swords after him as well now, obeying their master's orders. They don't look like they are doing it willingly though. The expression they wore drove sadness into Yagen. They are swords and they could only listen to their masters. Is there really nothing more than their existence?

They weren't even real, to begin with.

He yelped when he ran into Mitsutada who clamped down on his shoulders, hard. "Forgive me for this, Yagen," Mitsutada apologized as he held onto Yagen who struggled to break free from his grip. But it was too late, the master had already caught up with them and there were too many bigger swords around him. There was nowhere left for him to run.

The saniwa was panting through her veil, before she straightened herself up."So you are the system's infiltrator." She muttered, irritation in her voice.  
"What would you like us to do, master?" Mitsutada asked.

She glowered at him.

* * *

 _ **Alright! I'm sorry this took so long! Had been really busy... I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**_


	23. Chapter 22

They had been hiding behind the hedges of the garden when they heard the commotion. It was suggested by Tsurumaru for them to stay out of sight but they needed to find more clues as well. They were just making their way towards the exit of the main citadel when they passed by the hallway that Yagen had ran out of.

"Yagen-" Souza had started, shocked yet relieved to find the sword still alive.  
"Hold on," Kanesada was the one who held him back by his shoulder, glaring up in between the hedges. The saniwa and the executor had just run out after Yagen and the tantou had been caught. They could barely make up the words the group was saying.  
"What are they going to do with him?!" Souza turn back to the others, panic rising inside him as he watched the saniwa and the other swords drag Yagen away. "Are they going to scrape him-"

"It's hard to say," Tsurumaru muttered, "How about I go and investigate?"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?!" Kashuu quickly replied. "You might be caught!" Yasusada echoed back in agreement.  
"They don't know that I am with you guys yet," Tsurumaru pointed out. "And I could even convince the master to not kill him, should she be in a hurry to do so."

Kanesada cupped his fingers against his chin. It sounded like a good plan.  
"We will wait for you here. Make your way there discreetly," He finally whispered, "If you sell us out…."

Tsurumaru grinned a little "If I wanted to do that, I would have done it long ago."

"I think they are heading to the saniwa's room," Hachisuka called out softly to them, turning away from the gaps in the hedges "Why are they bringing Yagen there?"

"I think some of us should quietly follow Tsurumaru behind, just in case….and stay out of sight," Horikawa suggested to which Kanesada nodded as well. "Just in case, for backup." Kanesada agreed.

"I'm going," Souza quickly offered, turning to them. "Don't stop me."  
Sayo look up at his brother and offered himself too.

Kanesada had no reason to stop them.

"Stay safe and hidden," he told them. They held onto their swords tightly and nodded, making a detour out of the bushes behind Tsurumaru.

* * *

Yagen sat down gingerly on the wooden floor of the saniwa's room. This was the first time he was inside here. Looking around, he took note of the furnitures in the darkened room. The only source of light in the room were from the slits between the curtains and the windows, as well as the computer screen in the other end of the room. Some bean bag cushions were scattered around the hall and a low table sits in the corner behind him, surrounded by shelves of book.

His hands has been bounded behind him and the rope was cutting into his skin. Did they have to tie it so tight?

The saniwa paced around the room, the executor and a few other swords watching her closely. She seems to be deep in thoughts and none of the others dare to interrupt her.

"You called?" Nikkari slide the door open, his eyes glancing past Yagen sitting in the corner.

The saniwa turn to him, noting Ishikimaru and a few more swords standing behind him.

"You lied to me," She started, stopping in her tracks "You saw Yagen back in the front room, didn't you?"  
Nikkari remained unchanged. "I may have." He smiled slyly "I may have not."

The saniwa turned her veil face at him, grabbing him by the collar so that his eyes were the same level of him. "Stop lying." She warned.

He didn't reply her, only smiling up at her semi-transparent veil. She turns to the other swords.

"The rebels are in this citadel." She announced to them "I want everyone to find them and bring them to me. If anyone disobeys this order, I will make sure to have them scraped and disassembled, their very last piece to be melted in fire!"

And as if to prove her point, she put her hand on Nikkari's face. Fire erupted between her fingers and Nikkari scream, his eyes wide with horror as the flames engulfed him.

The others watched in fear at what was occurring before them, too scared to move.  
"No!" Ishikimaru yelled, tearing Nikkari away from the master's grasp. The fire immediately died down but it was too late. Half of the wakizashi's face has been melted and his breathing was ragged with pain.

Ishikimaru quickly took his hand and ran. He wasn't a very fast sword but at that moment, he could not allow Nikkari to be at the saniwa's mercy. Something was very wrong from the beginning and Ishikimaru blamed himself for turning a blind eye on it.

The saniwa and the others watch them fled, her eyes narrowed. "Leave them," She muttered when the executioner stepped forward to give chase. "They will all return here, all of the rebels." She mumbled, turning to Yagen.

* * *

Ishikimaru turns back, realizing that no one was on their tail. He glances back to Nikkari, who's hand covered his face, though it was hard to hide the pain he was feeling. It was a chore to even stay upright.

Ishikimaru guided him to the corner so that they could rest. "We can't stay here forever, they will find us." He muttered, pulling out a handkerchief from his sleeves for Nikkari. From the glimpse he momentarily got of Nikkari's burn, the flesh has melted away. There were bits of metal showing under the melted skin as well as blood.  
"Heh….it's much painful than cuts…" Nikkari pressed the silken cloth on his face, wincing with the pain. "It's ridiculous...how we feel pain." he muttered, "Even though we are not human….not even…" He stopped.

The air was heavy for a moment. Ishikimaru knew what he was going to say. After all, he and Nikkari have been watching the games since it started years ago.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. Ishikimaru perked up, his hand curls around his sword, ready to fight if he had to.

"What...happened here?" It was Tsurumaru, his eyes darting from Ishikimaru to Nikkari. "You're hurt!" He came quickly, kneeling down to check on the wakizashi.

"It's alright, I'm probably just mildly injured." Nikkari huffed "Though the pain isn't anywhere near 'mild' I'm sure."

"The saniwa did this." Ishikimaru straightened himself, looking solemnly at Tsurumaru. "She found out that we were helping the rebels."

"She did?" Tsurumaru's eyes widen, looking exaggeratedly startled "Surprise, surprise." He turns slightly so that he faced the wall that curbed into the corner of the hallway. "It's fine, you guys can come out." He called.

Slowly, Souza and Sayo stepped out, looking very concerned at them.

"Heh, good job for surviving this far," Nikkari muttered, still smiling even though one side of his face was covered.  
"Why...did the saniwa do that to you?" Sayo asked, his brows wrinkled. It looks really bad.  
"Well, I thought I could get away with giving you guys assistance so far….but she caught me in my latest act," he said as if it doesn't matter  
"You tried to help Yagen, didn't you?" Souza asked. Nikkari only smiled back at him.  
"Yagen is currently in the saniwa's room. I don't think she will harm him at the moment." Ishikimaru said, "She's probably going to use Yagen to bait you and the others to come to her."

Souza looked away, worried.

"I suggest you all to not go near the room at the moment." Nikkari muttered "Not until you all get a good plan down. The kill switch….should be in the room."

"Kill switch?" Sayo asked.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Nikkari asked, looking up at them with one eye. "The riddle behind this whole thing?"

They were silent. The two didn't know what words to use to answer him but they know what he was talking about. Tsurumaru glance around them. "I think we should get out of here and find somewhere safer first." He suggested, "The others will be worried if we are gone for too long."

They nodded, agreeing readily.

After all, Nikkari and Ishikimaru are already like the others from the arena. Rebels.

* * *

"This doesn't look very good…." Kashuu huffed as he pulls the bandage over Nikkari's face. "It's going to take alot of time to heal….and we have already used up the last of the help tokens." They were back into one of the repair room and Kashuu took on himself to nurse Nikkari's wound. The uchigatana turn to the others who were gathered in the room.

"How...did Yagen got there?" Sayo asked, looking up at Ishikimaru "We saw him jumped off the wall…"

"Yagen...jumped off the wall?" Ishikimaru gasped softly. He thought about it a little. There was nothing outside the wall. He didn't consider anyone to go off it before. "He must've teleported into the starting point. He just...sort of dropped into the main room just now," He explained "But it was like the saniwa knew he was there. She was there as soon as he arrived. We tried to hide him….but this is how it turned out," He look back at Nikkari.

"Sorry," Kanesada bowed his head solemnly "You all got hurt because of us."

"No one should be sorry for this." Ishikimaru replied back "If anything, we should be the one who is apologizing. All these years we have just sat behind the screen to watch everything instead of doing something…"

"You mentioned something about a kill switch?" Souza turned to Nikkari, folding his slender arms before his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before that," Nikkari mumbled, a hand hovering over the bandage on his face. Kashuu was seen packing up the first aid. "Let me know what you all have found out."

Souza shifted uncomfortably and stole a glance at Kanesada. He looked equally solemn.  
They settled down to explain their findings.

They told him what they suspected, that they were just games, data in the master's computer game but they weren't entirely sure about it either. However, it was the only explanation they could come out with. Nikkari listened to them silently, allowing them to speak no matter how absurd a story they were telling him.

The other swords were listening intently as well, some of them with their jaws hanging low. It was the first time they heard everything in full detail. It was hard to believe what they were claiming, that they were nothing but just data made up by a system but it was the only way to explain everything.  
Nikkari was silent even after they had finished reporting their findings. He sat with his legs folded neatly under him as he looked drowned in his thoughts. The other shifted uneasily, waiting for his reply.

"It's not wrong," Nikkari finally sighed "You guys probably discovered more than us….and even going as far as to prove it by making Yagen jumped off the wall."

"You mean…!" Hachisuka turns to him, his eyes wide. "It's true? That we weren't even swords, to begin with?!"

Nikkari shook his head in reply "We really can't say for sure." he started "But our memories of each other and our former masters...they were all data programmed into us." He looked at his open palm, clenching it "We don't even know if the stories are real or merely made up…"

Kashuu turns to Yasusada, mildly concern. Are they saying that even his ties to Yasusada were perhaps...not real?

"But." Nikkari added, raising his head. "There's one thing I know."  
"Our memories might be made up but it shaped our personalities and made us who we are. And so are the relationship we made with each other here in this citadel, they are as real as can be."

They listened to him quietly. Kashuu realized that Yasusada's hands were on his, squeezing comfortingly as if telling him that it was going to be okay. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he tries to digest everything.

"So what should we do now?" Horikawa asked, turning to them.

"We have to find the kill-switch." Nikkari replied "I've overheard the saniwa and the executor talking about it before. In fact, I've heard them talking about it alot. You learn things when you are secretary of the citadel it seems," He grinned slyly, the corner of his smirk tucking into the bandages.

"What's that?" Sayo asked. The tantou stood beside Souza, almost protectively.

"Like every game, there is an exit, a way to close the programme." Nikkari explained, "If we manage to find it...then the saniwa will be forced to leave this game and we will be free from these hell-like days."

"The saniwa...will leave?" Kanesada frowned. While he didn't like the idea of playing the saniwa's games anymore, he couldn't imagine a citadel without its master.  
"It's not only that, isn't it?" Ishikimaru asked, dark eyes scanning him intensely. "If the saniwa exit the game, then we will no longer have a purpose."

Nikkari tilted his head and leaned a little backwards. "That's true." He smiled "Honestly, I do not know what happens if we activate the kill switch…"  
"But would you rather watch more swords die?" Nikkari asked instead "the saniwa may be all smiles and sunshine in front of the others but the things that she did behind our backs….are you truly going to ignore them?" He continued, his one eye peering up at the Oodachi "How many of the others have we truly forgot?" He lowered his head "If even Horikawa can forget about his brother...I am afraid who I might have forgotten."

They were silent at the thought of that. The thought that they might have forgotten those who are close to them….it sent chills down their spine. Ishikimaru had no way to answer him.

"Why did you say the kill-switch should be in the saniwa's room?" Tsurumaru asked breaking the awkward silence as he recalled their previous conversation.  
"I can't think of anywhere else," Nikkari admitted, looking up at the crane sword "It's the only room that the saniwa put so much restriction on."

"Does Yagen know about the kill-switch?" Souza inquired. Nikkari nodded at him. "I only told him to look for it...but not exactly what it was." He replied, "Even I am unsure what it is."

"Yagen have seen what's on the other side of the wall and survived," Kanesada reminded them. "He might know even more of what we expected of him." 

* * *

_**Thanks for being patient with me! I would like to say that I read every review left in this and am very grateful that you guys enjoyed this! I wasn't sure if I should post it out as it wasn't the usual kind of fanfiction of Touken Ranbu that people would read. I will keep writing it till the end. Thank you and see you next chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 23

Imanotsurugi looked at the battle raging before him. He had found himself in this time days ago, after the conflict in the Colosseum. Imagine his excitement when he realized where he was. Of course, he will never forget the house of his previous master, the house of the military commander of the Minamoto clan.  
He, like all the others, had traveled through the portals in the Colosseum to escape the time retrograde army. He had not expected himself to end up here, in the heart of the Heian war.

His heart felt torn apart when he remembered what had happened in the past, during the end of this war. His master's blood was warm on his blade as he took his life in the face of a losing battle. But now, he is here. He had met his former master and was even fortunate enough to tell him the strategies that the enemies, Lord Yoritomo, was going to use and how to counter and defend against them. The master was suspicious at first but learned to trust him.

Yes, Imanotsurugi knew that he is a Touken-danshi, a sword warrior and his role was to protect history. But no, now that he had come here alone, without anyone to stop him, the temptation was too great. His child-like innocence had convinced him that what he did was right.

This time, this time he will protect lord Yoshitsune!

The sudden roar that thundered into the battlefield was deafening to Imanotsurugi's ears. He had not realized how the sky had swirled into black clouds above him. It parted away and sent a pillar of a dark bolt into the ground in the midst of the battle. Some of the soldiers stopped to watch in shock and surprise, distracted by the loud noise.

Imanotsurugi immediately realized what was happening. He had seen it many times. Within the pillar of dark energy, a creature roared from atop of a horse, waving his sword. More appeared in different shapes and sizes behind the creature. They looked like the battle retrograde army, but something was different.

"K-Kebishii…" Imanotsurugi whispered aloud in realization. He glances around quickly and dashed through the field. No, why now, when Lord Yoshitsune is almost winning?!

At the same time, few swords flew out of a burst of sakura petals overhead, a spear cutting through the air alongside them. With a loud yell and burst of more petals, Iwatooshi appeared, his hand keeping a firm grip on his spear. Behind him, holding onto their swords are a few others. Higekiri with his eyes glazing over, his brother, Hizamaru jumping into the earth and kicking off sand, Ookurikara appearing through the blossoms as he taints them with the kebishii he had sliced through and finally, Tarou and Jirou who had burst through the air, cutting down the enemies around them.

"Imanotsurugi!" Iwatooshi yell at the top of his lungs when he saw the tantou dashing towards him.  
"We are too late," Hizamaru mouthed as he realized what was occurring around them. At the far end corner, he had caught sight of his former lord, Yoshitsune plunging his sword into his enemy, Lord Yoritomo's chest.

The outcome of the battle has changed and they know exactly who had caused it.  
"Lord Yoritomo wasn't supposed to lose this war...or die here." Tarou frowned, turning to Imanotsurugi.

"Iwatooshi!" Imanotsurugi called out as he jumped into his partner's arms in a panic at being chased by the kebishii. Iwatooshi caught him and effortlessly cut down his pursuer, turning his attention to the tantou.

They had came here on orders of the saniwa to find the swords scattered in time. They had guessed that Imanotsurugi would definitely return to the time of his previous master. Iwatooshi had hoped that they will be able to bring Imanotsurugi back without much problem but that seemed to be hopeless now.

"Imanotsurugi...what have you done?!" He huffed, putting down the tantou.

Imanotsurugi stared at him, wide-eyed, not knowing the damage that he has caused.  
"I don't know what you mean," Imanotsurugi glanced at the battle "Lord Yoshitsune have won this war-he will not have to kill himself, isn't that great, Iwatooshi?!"

"It's not!" Iwatooshi bellowed as the others fought around them, clearing the Kebishii off the land. Startled by his loud voice, Imanotsurugi turned small, his shoulders shrinking in as Iwatooshi continued "You changed history! Do you know what are the consequences of this?!"

Imanotsurugi gulped, his eyes darting around. "I-I…" He stuttered

"You are a sword warrior, you are supposed to protect history!" Iwatooshi continued, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him.  
Imanotsurugi's breathing hastened as he panicked. Slowly, dark miasma formed under his feet and swirl a little around him. His back burned with pain but the tears that dripped out of his eyes were not of the sting he felt. "I-"  
"I don't know what you are talking about….d-don't talk to me….about such…complicated things!" He shouted back to Iwatooshi and his voice turned into a pained cry. Something was tearing out of his spine and his skin were gradually turning black.

Tarou immediately recognizes what was going on.

"Get away!" He warned. Imanotsurugi was turning into what Akita had turned into, the punishment for changing time and altering history.

"I...will protect….lord Yoshitsune!" Imanotsurugi cried out as the skeleton tore itself off his back, a blade embedded in it's jaw. The blade immediately sliced into Iwatooshi, drawing blood from a huge gash on his chest.  
"I….manotsurugi…?" Iwatooshi could only mouthed as he let go of the tantou he was holding, falling backwards at the impact of what had happened.

Imanotsurugi's eyes had rolled back and purple flames burned from where his pupils were. The skeleton that tore out of his back previously now etched on him like a parasite.

Tarou and Jirou had managed to pull the injured Iwatooshi away.  
"Retreat!" Tarou yelled and opened a portal to return back to the citadel. They definitely can't stay at this time anymore. It has been totally wrecked.

"No!" Iwatooshi shouted, his hand extended towards the enemy that was once Imanotsurugi. Yelling out the tantou's name, he felt something shatter in him. If they had come earlier...if they were dispatched earlier...Imanotsurugi wouldn't change time...Imanotsurugi….

The thing watched him with pure hatred as the other swords disappeared into the portal, bringing Iwatooshi with them. It was as if he never knew the spear before.  
Imanotsurugi was completely gone.

The blood that Iwatooshi coughed out as soon as they arrived through the portal set everyone a back and sent the others into a frenzy. "Quick, bring him to the repair room!" Someone shouted, "Where's the saniwa?!" Another yelled, alert. Some swords scrambled away to look for help. But Iwatooshi crawled on his feet, turning back towards the portal they had just come through "No….Imanotsurugi-we have to bring him back!"

"He's gone!" Tarou reminded him with his voice raised "He won't come back anymore!"

The fact took a long time to sink into Iwatooshi's head. His wounds doesn't look as bad as how broken he felt.

"Little brother," Higekiri suddenly called, prompting Hizamaru to turn to him as he pointed towards the portal they had traveled through "That thing, it's not closing."  
Tarou stepped up, examining the portal. That's impossible. The portal has always closed right after they stepped out of it. Why hasn't it close yet?!

Around them in the courtyard, other portals had opened too, spitting out one wounded sword after the other. "The Kebishii attacked us…." Hotarumaru muttered, holding on to broken blades "Aizen...he was...too weak to…." He gulped as his teammates pile in behind them, their clothes tattered "We couldn't bring back Monoyoshi…." Another mumbled defeatedly "We were too late,"

The saniwa had come to the courtyard, glancing at the injured swords gathered.

"What happened?!" She questioned but the answer was far too obvious. How many timelines have been torn apart?! How many swords have been corrupted?! She couldn't even keep count. "Some weren't even trying to protect their previous masters...they were just...caught in it-" One of the swords try to calm the master down.

Tarou turned to the master, his eyes glancing up to the numerous portals that were still open "And the time portals are not closing." He pointed out to her.

She glance at the portals at his words, shocked.  
"The balance...have shifted too far…" She mouthed. The game was corrupting itself inside out. The functions have been interrupted. She gasped as she realized the severity of the situation. Running forward, she extended her arms out as the weird green numbers hovered out of her hands. She has to fix this-if not….!

"Imano...tsurugi…?" Iwatooshi frowned, noticing the creature that was crawling out of a portal.

Sure enough, the retrograde army that was once Imanotsurugi had followed them, crawling out of the portal. Behind him were the army and the kebishii that their team had previously failed to defeat back in Lord Yoshitsune's time.

Not only that, more of the enemies were following him, their black miasma filling the courtyard.

The saniwa stepped back, cursing. Already, the swords instinctually surrounded their master, sword in hand and ready to protect and defend the citadel.  
"Master, I have to say that I do not agree with your ways nor am I proud of your actions," Tarou started, eyeing the saniwa from the corner of his eyes "But if the citadel's wellbeing depends on your survival, I have to ask you to leave and retreat to safety." He positioned his sword and aimed for the nearest enemy "now!"

The saniwa did not need to be told twice.

She immediately turned away and fled, followed by a few of the other swords.

Higekiri and Hizamaru watched her run and turn to each other. "Looks like it's going to be quite tedious," Higekiri smiled, kicking of dirt as he lunged forward.

* * *

"I know the truth about this place," Yagen finally muttered, breaking the silence of the room. The executioner raised a questioning brow as he turns to the tantou sitting in the corner.  
The saniwa had left him here to watch over their prisoner. For a long moment, Yagen had been glaring at him without so much of a word. "I'm sure you do," The executioner replied." leaning back into his chair "You've dived into the system after all."

"So it's true?" Yagen breathed "That this is just a computer game? We are not real?"

"Depends on how you see it," The executioner muttered, his eyes trailing away "In this world, you are as real as you can be, but not in her world," He explained "Just like how she's not real in this world,"  
That's why we can go through her as if she doesn't exist…

"Then what does it makes you?" Yagen asked him.

The question took him a little off guard. The man swiveled his chair to him so that he faces the tantou directly. "It makes me nothing," He replied. "I'm neither here nor there," He replied, although it felt like there was something sad about his tone "I am just a virus she created to hack the game so that she can have full control over it."

Yagen frowned. He didn't quite understand but decided that questioning about it wouldn't quite help either. "Is there any way for us to stop her?" He asked instead.  
The executioner laughed at his question "Even if there is, what makes you think I will tell you?"

That's true.  
Yagen couldn't answer that.

The executioner leaned back in his chair, turning to the computer he was facing. "I don't get any benefits from this, but I suggest you all to stop trying," He muttered, "This is Touken Ranbu, a game where a saniwa is needed, you can't get rid of her that easily."

Yagen lean forward desperately, feeling the ropes cutting more into his skin. It stung but he didn't care. "Then tell me, tell me how do we end the game?!" Ending it would definitely be better than watching everyone suffer under her rule.

"Forget it," The executioner shook his head, chuckling a little "Even if you have the guts to do it, you wouldn't,"  
"What do you mean?" Yagen asked.  
The executioner pondered a little if he should be telling this to the sword but it didn't really matter anymore at this point. "The game has no end, but there is a way to stop it from continuing" He explained, turning back to the sword. "But here's the thing, think of it this way. What would happen to you guys if the game stops running? After all, you all existed because of the game. So if the game ceases to exist…." He waved his hand at him, waiting for his answer.  
Yagen blinked, taken aback. The answer was right on the tips of his tongue….but he didn't dare say it. The executioner egged him on instead.

"We will cease to exist." Yagen finally muttered, slumping his shoulders. Is this really their fate?

"That's right," The executioner smiled grimly "You and I and everyone else here will cease to exist, the data will be erased and your memories…" he made a gesture in the air "poofed, gone for good."

Yagen rolled inwards. His arms were hurting so much but the despair he felt was even worse.

"I'm sorry, that's how it is." The executioner sighed, "Even when you broke into the other wall, we had to try out so many methods to bring you back because we absolutely could not risk restarting the game to clean out the wall," He continued but none of those words were processing through Yagen's head. "But even if you don't do anything, the game is probably going to corrupt by itself and forcefully end with how things are going….you're not listening to me anymore eh?"

He wasn't.

Is this really their only choice? To watch the saniwa control them and their will or to let everyone disappear? Why is this their only choice?!

The executioner turned away from the defeated Yagen and went back to the computer, seemingly busy as he tapped on the keyboard over and over again, a steady noise that hypnotize into Yagen's thought.  
What are they suppose to do now…?!

They stayed like that for awhile in silence, until Yagen heard a groan from the executioner. He looked up and saw the man crumbled in his seat, falling over on the floor with a loud thud. He was holding on to his chest, squirming in pain.  
"A-another one?!" He huffed as his outline flickered again. His body turned into static and wavered uncontrollably. "No-there's too many-the game…!" He mouthed, squirming on the floor.

Yagen was too startled to move.

At that point, the doors slide open and the saniwa ran in, her gaze darting to the executioner on the floor. She cursed under her breath as she ran to the executioner's side "No-Don't-" She called almost beggingly.  
The executioner look up at her, chuckling "You're losing," He huffed "The system is far too corrupted," he turn to lie on his back, his silhouette only flickering worst. Yagen swore he could even hear static now. "It's time to go back to that world,"

She pull her veil off her face, grabbing onto the man's clothes. She was crying, tears streaming down her face that was red with emotions. It was the first time Yagen saw her without her veil.  
"No." Her voice was so shrill and laced with fear. She turn towards Yagen who was shocked to see her. He backed away slightly as the saniwa stomped towards him and yanked on his bonds, pulling the knot apart to his surprise.

Yagen jumped back, free and grabbed for his sword resting on a nearby table, unsheathing it and pointing the tip directly to the girl.  
"Why-?!" He demanded for answers.

"I'd rather die than to let this world fall apart-" The saniwa sobbed "The kebishii and time retrograde army have infiltrated this citadel. If they destroy this place, the system will fall, the game will end…." She held onto the veil in her hand tightly. "Get the others...I don't care-just defend this place….please….I don't want to go back to that world….!"


	25. Chapter 24

"Yagen!" Souza called when he saw the tantou running up to them. His own sword were drawn and he had just defeated one of the retrograde army that had pounced on him. "How did you get away?!"

"I didn't!" Yagen glance around quickly. "She let me go!" The courtyard and hallway was chaotic, the paper doors were in disarray while deep cuts and scratches line the wall. Some of the injured swords were retreating inwards while others take over their battle. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang across the estate with cries of war.  
"Where are the others?" He asked Souza. Souza shook his head. When the citadel was attacked, things were so chaotic they eventually split up.

Before Souza could even open his mouth, Yagen shoved him aside, drawing out his blade to deflect the sword that had come down from a lurking enemy. "Yagen!" Souza called when he realized how close to danger he was. But it wasn't over. The enemy was still pressing down on Yagen.  
The tantou clenched his teeth, staring up at the attacker.

The thing had a dark shade and was enveloped by black miasma but it was hard to miss the dragon that was tattooed on his arm….

"Guys!" Another voice called them and they turn to see Mitsutada and Taikogane Sadamune running towards them. Yagen clenched his teeth, finally pushing the enemy away and jumping back, balancing himself on the tip of his heel.

"K...Kara-chan?" Taikogane mouthed when he recognized the figure surrounded by darkness. Mitsutada too was frozen by shock. "T-that's impossible, why would Ookurikara be here? He was lost in the portal back there- He-" The sword fumbled as realization dawned on him.

The figure shifted himself before reeling back towards the sword closest to him - Taikogane.

Taikogane was taken aback but managed to pull out his sword, although a little too late. He let out a yelp when the enemy's blade sliced through his cheek, leaving a trail of blood. Mitsutada immediately pulled out his own sword to go in between the two, successfully drawing Ookurikara's attention to him.

"Hey, what happened?!" Mitsutada asked when their sword clashed. "You don't depend on others, so what made you turn?!" Ookurikara didn't seem to understand his words.  
It was more like the creature was no longer the sword that they knew.

"You...are no longer in there, are you, Ookurikara?!" Mitsutada called, his hands trembling under Ookurikara's enormous strength. Was he always this strong? What is this stab of pain he was feeling in his chest? Sadness? Hurt? He wasn't injured but his chest felt as if the sword before him have driven his blade into his chest.

Souza pulls his blade up, ready to help his fellow comrade when a flash of blue passes his eyes. With a cry, Taikogane plunges his tantou into the back of the corrupted sword. Blood dyed in the darkest scarlet sprayed against Taikogane's tear-stained face.

Crack.

The smallest crack appeared on Taikogane's face, spreading from the cut that Ookurikara had inflicted on his cheek towards his shivering lips. "I...just came back…kara-chan….you're so mean…." He sobbed as Ookurikara finally dropped his sword, backing away from Mitsutada.

The corrupted sword fell forward, his eyes searching the others. Taikogane couldn't stop sobbing, the shock he felt helping the crack on his face spread further. As if there was recognition in Ookurikara's eyes, the retrograde sword parted its lips…  
"Fighting alone….and dying alone….that is fine with me…."  
And he was gone, the smallest hint of him dissolving into thin air.

Taikogane fell on his knees, painfully crying out the sword's name. Mitsutada turned away, trying to hide the tears that rolled off his cheek.

Yagen looked at the scene in pain, although it was too familiar. He has seen this so many times in the arena, only that the victims were not swords that had been corrupted. With a heavy heart, he turns to Souza. "Let's go...we need to find the others." He muttered. Souza reluctantly agreed, although the scene before him reminded him too much of his own brother's death.

"Souza, Yagen…" Mitsutada called just as they were leaving. "This…"  
They turn to him as he handed them an amulet. "I...only have one. But you guys will need it more."

They stared at the amulet momentarily before Yagen took it from the tachi.  
"I'm sorry." Yagen mumbled, his eyes shifting to Mitsutada and Taikogane.  
"The others are in the front." Mitsutada told him "I will….go to the saniwa's side in a moment."

Yagen nodded, thanking him silently. Like it or not, they are still swords with the responsibility to protect their master.

Yagen turns back to Souza and they both make haste to the front of the citadel, where a huge battle had ensued.

When they arrived, Midare came up to them, his clothes in shreds with cuts and bruises all over him. His eyes were blank of emotions. "Hey, Atsushi's blood….it feels fresh on my blade." He muttered.

Souza's brow wrinkled as he kneels down to talk to the tantou. "Go and rest, or stay with the saniwa." He urged him. Midare nodded silently and walked away, although each footfall looks heavy and without strength. Yagen watched his brother's soulless march, the pain he felt in his chest all too familiar.

Overhead, a piercing cry could be heard as Hizamaru cut down the enemy that had plunged his blade into Higekiri's chest. "Anija!" The younger twin called, turning to support his brother as soon as the enemy had dissolved away. Higekiri coughed, leaning on his brother for support.

On another end, Kanesada, Kashuu and Yasusada were locked in battle, their backs facing each other. In another corner, Hachisuka was waving his sword intently at the retrograde army, who looked far too familiar. Tsurumaru, Nikkari and Ishikirimaru had their own troops to fight as well.

Why? How did this happened? The portals were still wide open and it was spitting out more enemies than they could cut down. And some of them looked so familiar, Yagen didn't want to think who they might've previously been.

"Sayo!" Souza rushed out when he saw his little brother in a tight pinch. Sliding between the tantou and the enemy, he manage to pull his blade across the corrupted Naginata that was attacking his brother.  
"Are you alright?!" He turn to Sayo as the creature's cries dissipate into thin air.

Sayo nodded, glancing up quickly when he noticed more of the enemy approaching them. Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru arrived just in time, sending a wave that sliced through the enemies that had surrounded them, clearing the courtyard momentarily.

"Looks like we were back on time," Mikazuki muttered, smiling, even though his eyes had a glint of malice. Kogitsunemaru glance around. Their previous strike had managed to clear the area and gave the others enough time to retreat and recollect themselves but already, more of the retrograde army were crawling out of the opened portals.

Momentarily freed from their opponents, Kanesada and the others came over, still keeping an eye out at the enemies.

"We have to find a way to close the portals!" Hachisuka urged. "If we don't, they will just keep coming!"

"Hmm," Mikazuki hummed, turning to Nikkari. "Do you have any ideas?"  
Nikkari stared at him through his one eye, shaking his head. He had never seen the citadel on this level of chaos before. Mikazuki turn to Kashuu, who blinked before shaking his head as well. "All those years of being here, this had never happened before." He eyed the other swords that had joined them, although some were already fighting the new batch of enemies.

"Well, then." Mikazuki turn to the others "I'm sure the master will know a thing or two about this." He smiled, pulling out his sword again. The blade scraping against the sheath seem to let out a melodious tone that brought the enemies to an alert.

"Brothers fighting brothers, friends against friends," Mikazuki hummed "Is there even a way for us to continue anymore?" He positioned his sword elegantly before him as took a few steps forward to face the enemies. Kogitsunemaru turn to them as well, his own sword drawn.  
"Time is still ticking." He reminded them before joining Mikazuki in battle.

They looked at each other, unsure of their next step.

Ishikimaru tore the torn sleeves of his robes away, unsheathing his sword. "You guys go ahead," He told them. Nikkari turn to him, glancing at his injuries. "I'll come too," He muttered casually but was stopped by Ishikimaru who held a hand against his shoulder. "Go with them, it will be less of a burden to your injuries."

Nikkari glowered at him momentarily before turning back to the others. "Talking as if you are not injured…" He muttered under his breath.

"You guys...are surprisingly close?" Tsurumaru remarked with a casual scoff but was ignored by the wakizashi. "Fine, ignore the old sword…." he whistled "I'll join the old swords in their fight too," Tsurumaru waved, shooing them "You younglings don't disappoint us, alright?" He grinned and jumped off the porch to an approaching enemy.

"Let's go," Kanesada urged them. They knew what they had to do. He turn to Yagen, glad that the tantou was okay. But reconciliation and explanations can be done later. What they needed now is to get a hold of the situation. "Where is the saniwa?" He asked the tantou.

"Her room," Yagen muttered, looking down the corridor leading to the master's place. They have a problem.

Someone was approaching and it was a corrupted sword of one of their former comrades. Kashuu glance over warily. He'd recognize the prideful figure anywhere even if it was covered in thick miasma. The thing was limping towards them, a gun hanging from around his waist.

"Mutsunokami…" Kashuu breathe. What had happened to turn him like this?

"I'll face him, you guys go ahead." Kanesada branded his blade, the silver reflecting his determined eyes. "But, Kane-san-" Horikawa protested.  
"Go!" He urged them and launched forward, distracting the corrupted sword so that the others can proceed. They nodded at each other and quickly heeded his command, avoiding the two locked in battle as they make their way down the hall.

"You poor fool...did you try to help Ryouma…?" Kanesada muttered, referring to Mutsunokami's former master. Their former masters history does stretch way back. The creature only groaned,, showing no signs of understanding.

"Kane-san!" Came someone's cry as a flash of sword pierce through Kanesada's line of sight. Metal rang against Kanesada's ears as he make sense of what was in front of him.  
"Horikawa!" He huffed angrily "Didn't I told you to go on ahead?!"

Horikawa pushed against the enemy's sword that was pressing down on him. "H-how could I…?" The wakizashi replied "Am I not Kane-san's partner?!"

Kanesada gulped before the end of his lips curved up "Suit yourself," He chuckled, moving forward to attack as well.

* * *

"You should give up…" The executioner lay flat on his back, his silhouette occasionally shaking and disappearing. "You...know that the only way to stop this whole thing…"  
"Shut up!" The saniwa cried, hugging her knees in tighter. "This...this only started because he went into the system…." She sobbed, burying her face between her knees. "If he didn't do that...if he didn't do that…!"

"The game was already off balance from the start...your tempering for the killing game was already risky….and furthermore with all that is happening...it was only eventually coming." The man muttered.

She didn't reply, the room only filled with the sounds of her sobs.

"You...could've just lived in here without tempering anything…." He mumbled, "But then….even by doing that the game will still eventually fall apart."

She raised her head, crawling up on her feet. "I can't...leave them to fight alone…" She huffed "T-they are still my swords…"  
"If those things manage to hurt you, even the data about you might get corrupted and who knows what will happen then…" The executioner warned, unable to lift even a finger. He cringes, feeling more pain eating up inside him. She threw him a glance and sniffed, her fists curling "I know…" She huffed as she steps towards the door, sliding it away.

A dozen swords were resting outside, some setting up a perimeter so that none of the enemies will approach them. Some were injured really badly and some were holding onto the shattered remains of their partners and brothers they had so loved in the past.

It was all a game.  
She had convinced herself that.

Looking at their faces stained with tears and blood, she recalled how she had originally come here.

When she first woke up in this citadel, it was empty, saved for a single sword that greeted her. Over the time, she collected more swords, doted on them, cared...and eventually, she turned lax. The immortality of time and her freedom consumed her. Soon, boredom ate into her and….

What had she done?

A game.

Because it was a game, she had forgotten the weight of life, even if all these were just data, even if all these were nothing more than just a figment carved into systems...they were alive in this world. Living, breathing. They bleed and they cared for each other. It was all interesting to her...yet she belittled that emotion because to her, it was just a game.

"Master, please go inside," Mitsutada urged her "We will protect the perimeters."  
"So far the enemies are concentrated outside, where the portals are...but if they slip past the front lines, we will handle them!" Jirou winked at her. Tarou was watching from a distance too, although his eyes show the dislike he had on her.

Muramasa and the others were there too, caring for the injured swords.

Why do they protect her, even with the horrible things she had done to their comrades? Their friends? Their brothers?  
Is it because she is their master?  
Is it because they were programmed to?  
Is it because this is just a game?

"You know there's a way to close the portals," The executioner called from behind her. She turns back to him, her brows locked in a sorrowful frown. If she do what he suggests, the others will...

"Is this not just a game for you?"

It was.

It was.

"Master!" Yagen called from the turning of the hallway, running towards them. She turns to the approaching group, looking dire. "What are you all doing here?" She huffed "Did I not command you to be on the frontlines?!"

"If we stay there, ALL your swords will be eliminated." Hachisuka snapped, carefully avoiding the injured swords resting on the floor. The saniwa was about to say something when Nikkari pressed his hand on the opened door, glancing down at the master so that their eyes met.

"The kill-switch, where is it?"

* * *

 _ **Hey!** **Sorry** **this took so long! I hate writing fight scenes. I really do. My writing is monotonous and mellow so it is very hard for me to write action-packed sentences. I tore down this chapter and wrote it over and over again because I didn't like how it was written. I'm so sorry if this chapter disappoints you in any way! I will work harder to hone my writing! Thank you for supporting and bearing with me! That being said, Caged Birds is coming to an end soon...I think the next chapter will be the final one. Until then, see you!**_


	26. Chapter 25

The saniwa backed away, one foot behind the other until she fell back on the tatami mat. "K-kill switch…?" She muttered, "H-how did you know about that…"  
"We know a lot of things," Nikkari replied, opening the door wider so that they can fit into the room. "And then there's also the fact that you don't really try to hide alot of things,"  
"The kill switch...will be able to shut down the portals, isn't it?" Hachisuka stepped forward, eyeing the master. "It's useless to keep fighting like this, the enemies won't stop, if this continues, your whole citadel will be wiped out!"

She stared at them with wide eyes, surprised at what they had said. It was frankly weird for the swords to see their master without her veil. They had never noticed so many emotions on her face or how dark her pupils are. They had only ever heard her voice through the thin fabric.

Now, it was like facing a stranger, even.

After a moment, she sat up and lowered her head, her shoulders slouching in the most distraught way. "You guys don't understand anything," She muttered under her breath, sniffling through her words.  
Behind them, the executioner burst out in laughter. It sounded mocking yet sad. He laughed and laughed, although his body was still stick on the floor, too weak to move. "Do you really think it's that simple?" He huffed between chuckles "If the kill-switch would shut down the portals, we would've already used it!"

"W-what do you mean?" Yasusada asked a hand clutch to his chest as dread roll down his back.  
At that, the executor turn slightly, looking over to Yagen. "Ask him, he would know,"

As if on cue, they glance over to the tantou who looked back at them with hesitation. "Yagen…?" Souza was the one who first asked.  
"T-the kill switch...not only will it shut down the portals…" Yagen gulped, recalling his conversation earlier with the man. "It will shut the whole game down."  
"G-game?" Sayo repeated the tantou's words, looking over to his brother who was visibly pale.  
"It shuts us down." Souza came to the conclusion. "We will all die."

Of course, they had already suspected this for so long. They knew. Deep in his heart, Souza knew what they were and what would become of them if they stop this 'game'. But hearing it out loud made it harder to believe, harder to accept.

"That fate is better than having you as a master." Someone said, breaking the cold silence between them.

Nikkari looked mercilessly at the saniwa, the words rolling off his tongue. The other swords turn to him in disbelief. "Y-You knew?!" Yagen was the first who reacted, running up to the wakizashi "You wanted me to kill everyone here?!" It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Nikkari was already informed of the fact. The wakizashi seems to hide a lot from the others.

Nikkari glowered at him, turning towards the girl trembling on the tatami. "Then would you rather suffer having to watch your comrades die?!" He shouted back at Yagen, his hand pointing at the master "I watched her kill each and every one of the swords I ever cared for!" He hurled his words like daggers "She murdered Ishikimaru and replaced him so easily as if nothing happened! She broke him, replaced him with a duplicate and shown no remorse!"

He paused, panting to calm his anger "Did you know what she said?" His voice reduced into a whimper "Did you know...what she said...to Ishikimaru's broken pieces…?"  
"It's just a game." Nikkari's face turns cold as he reenacted her words.

"And she didn't even stop there. She started the killing game. One by one, more swords fell. Did you know how many of your brothers died every year, Yagen?" He muttered, "Of course you didn't notice, they were all replaced."  
"Do you know we have an incinerator? Every morning before breakfast, without fail, the muffled cry of at least two swords can be heard from its steel doors." He took a breath "Don't even get me started on the disassembling. She even had the gall to kill Heshikiri Hasebe...that sword who did everything and anything he could to serve her...to call this person our master…?"

"If...this is how we will live," He turns to the girl, his eyes glaring "I'd rather die. I'd rather we all die."

"Nikkari…" The saniwa gulped. Retribution. Is that what it was called? She had never been good with words. Back there as well, she had always struggled with words, her speech all jumbled up. But the swords had never shown any discomfort to her about her way of talking...unlike them.

And yet, she spat in the face of their kindness and love, forgot herself and turn into exactly like them, those monsters that haunt her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. For a while, Nikkari felt himself soften, watching her pale cheeks stained with those innocent like-tears. But he knew, he knew what kind of horrors she had commanded.

"Is that, what you all have thought of me now?" She asks "I didn't notice...that I've become the very monsters I've tried to escape from," The master chuckled slightly, her hands falling to her side and she slumped down. "...then it's better...it's better than nothing is done."

They stared at her in disbelief. What did she say?

"If you didn't do anything, everyone is going to die!" Hachisuka snapped, losing his composure.  
"What does it matter anyway?!" She cried out, turning to him and then at everyone. Her eyes scanned the room, noticing some of the swords watching outside "None of you are real, you all speak of death and friendship, love and care, those are all fake, you all...you all don't even exist!" She cupped her head in her arms as if trying to hold herself. "It's...it's just a game…"

They were shocked at her words. Some already knew the truth about their existence but to hear it out of the master's own mouth was surreal.

They had always thought they were human. They learned to live with the fact that they now had emotions, to feel love and pain, to feel hunger and fatigue...yet now, that wasn't even true.

They weren't even swords, to begin with.  
What was it all for then?  
All the battles they had fought previously?  
Everything that happened in the arena?  
Everything that happened here?

"We are not a game!" It was Kashuu Kiyomitsu, blinking as if he was shocked at himself for even saying that. Yasusada was startled as well. But Kashuu quickly gathered himself and repeated his words. "We...are not a game."  
"Everything that happened here...even if you said we were just data, that we weren't swords...Nagasone and Kousetsu-san...he died trying to let us live! Yamanbagiri...and the others….! It was not for naught…" He tried to keep up his composure as he walked towards the saniwa. "You gave us this body, to feel love and emotions, to feel fatigue and hunger," He bend down on his heels, staring at the saniwa with his crimson eyes "You've done terrible things to us...but the love the everyone in here felt for each other, the connection they had to their past….my connection to Okita-san...and...and my loyalty to you," He struggled to get the words out despite his trembling lips "They were real."

She looked at him, having no words to reply. The rest were silent, saved for the muffled sounds of battles from outside the hall.

"I am the kill-switch," It was the executioner who broke it. He was trying his hardest to crawl up on his feet, despite his flickering silhouette. Using a chair to prop himself up, he turns to look at the others, his face had streaks of black blooming across it like poisoned veins. Some blinked in surprise at the sight of his face. "The kill-switch you guys are looking for is me."

"...n-no…" The saniwa cried, jumping on her feet. "What are you saying!"

The swords were all confused too, looking at the executioner as he huffed out his words. "But before you guys act….you should...know the consequences…" he muttered, looking to Yagen "Properly."  
The rest of them shifted slightly, wondering what the man would say.

"First, if you kill me….needless to say, you will shut the game down." He huffed, looking at the others "You won't die, you will just….cease to exist," He leans back as he forms the words. Even for a programme, he felt really worn out. "But...she-" he pointed to the girl "She will go back to her life, her normal life back in the other world, where she forgets everything that had happened here."

"D-don't...say it anymore," She sobbed "I don't want to go back to that world…"

"Why...are you telling us this?" Nikkari frowned at him, his hands curled on the hilt of his blade.

"Because I am giving you guys a choice!" He snapped. "If you think you are real, then you have to decide." He huffed "I'm saying that if you destroy me, you will never be able to live that 'existence' you guys clung so hard to anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Souza muttered, a hand behind Sayo's back as if seeking for comfort. "Are you saying that we can live as we are now if nothing is done?"  
"No, not exactly either…" The man chuckled "...You see, I am a virus...but everything here was created from me," He explained, "Your codes were original, but I altered it too."  
"But...the balance was shifted," He muttered "Those things...you guys are fighting...those are viruses that are trying to restore the game back to how it actually is suppose to be,"

They looked at him confusingly, none of them understanding what the man meant.

"This game was hacked by her and the very rules were changed. She wasn't supposed to be able to have this much control, that means she herself is already making you guys alter time and balance…" He frowned, struggling to explain "That's why it's so easy for you guys to corrupt, you all were already corrupted codes to begin with,"  
"...but with everything that is happening….the balance was shifted...the final straw was when that Yagen jumped out of the wall…"

"Huh?" Yagen was shocked to hear his name.

"She let down the firewall so that you can find your way back...and that very wall was the thing that kept the 'kebishii' from coming into this citadel….it prevents the corruption from spreading in here,"  
He shifted in the chair, seemingly in pain. The black tendrils were spreading throughout his body now. "The game was already corrupting to begin with...and well, if you don't destroy me fast, it's going to stay that way,"

"Stay that way?" Hachisuka asked.

"You guys will all be claimed by the virus, they will recognise you as the virus and you will end up...just like those things you fought outside," He muttered "And they are just doing as how the virus has programmed to do, corrupt everything else in their path, but hey, if everyone turns black, at least you guys will have each other right?"  
"At least you will still keep your 'precious' existence,"

"Shut up, god damn it!" The saniwa muttered, pursing her lips. "You never listen, ever, do you!"

"You...would rather we turn into that?" Yasusada was staring at the master in disbelief.  
She shook her head slightly, stifling her tears. "I...don't know. I don't want to go back...and forget everything...this...this was my paradise…I'm sorry."

"She wants to kill herself." The executioner sat up straight with a groan. His skin looked like grey paper inked with black. It was quite a sight. "If nothing is done, the system corrupts," He muttered "And well, the game is connected to her back in the real world and with the corrupted system, boy, imagine the kind of waves that will be sent to her body,"

"In summary, she will die."

"I rather die than forget everyone here!" She screamed through her sobs "I'd rather die than go back there-I'd rather...I'd rather just kill myself and get it over with!"

She ran to Nikkari, even though her hands only went straight past him. "For a moment, in the past, I truly, truly enjoyed being here, I did not regret hacking the program and making this happened!" She whimpered "But...I'm...I'm human," She muttered, "I have nothing to excuse myself with...because I'm human, we destroy everything we loved and we forget, we forget what it means to treasure and we forget ourselves!"

"Nikkari, Yagen, Souza...everyone," more tears rolled down her pale cheeks again "You guys wanted to kill me...to end this game right?" She sobbed "This is the only way."  
"I'm sorry. I was blinded by how much power I have, how endless are the things I can achieved with the power I have in here...I became the monster that hurt me back in the real world. I become like this. I'm sorry,"  
"So just...let me die." She whimpered. "I'm real….so...this is the only way you can kill me…"

They stared at their master who cupped her face to stifle her tears. This was it, all of the truth they had wanted to know for so long. They could only watch the saniwa's shoulders tensing with her sobs.

The last piece of the truth, they weren't even in their proper game.

"We can't touch you, how are we supposed to 'destroy' you?" A voice asked. They turn to see Yagen getting up on his feet. The executioner blinked for a moment, surprised at his question. "The computer...it links to my body," He muttered with a cough, gesturing to the device in the corner of the room.

"Yagen...no-" The saniwa started as the tantou moved towards the computer.  
"Yagen, what are you doing?!" Souza muttered, taking hold of his arm. He turn to him, smiling. "Souza, do you believe in me?" Yagen asked. Souza was taken aback a little by his question. "O-of course I do but-"

He turn to the rest of the swords "Everyone, you guys had went through so much in the past, even if those memories weren't real," He reminded them "You might have been made from the same smith, or were owned by the same master, there were so many different circumstances that had formed your relationships and made you who you are today...and even so, thick or thin, you guys found each other,"

Souza glance slightly at Sayo who looked to them with confusion

"...so...even if we cease to exist, I don't think that will make us lose each other," Yagen turn back to Souza with a confident smile. "And if we ever have the chance to once again 'exist' again, we will find each other, eventually, because our past made us who we are...and nothing is going to change that."  
Souza finally understood what the tantou meant and returned his smile a little sadly.

"No...don't do it!" The saniwa ran towards him in a panic "I thought you guys wanted me dead?!" She huffed, turning from him to Nikkari and the others. "If you destroy the program, I'll live...you guys will all disappear...I-I don't want to forget!"

"Yet if we let it be, it will go just as you wished," Nikkari seem to have understood what Yagen was going on about too. His usual grin appeared on his face, his head tilting a little "And we are done doing things as you wished, master."

She looked to them is disbelief.

"Do it, Yagen," Nikkari urged the tantou.

"No!" The saniwa cried out, running towards the computer. She stood in front of it with her hands spread open "I won't let you!" She yelped, looking sternly at Yagen.

"You...better...hurry…" The executioner muttered as he doubled over the chair in pain. His grey hair was now glowing with black miasma.  
Yagen glared at the saniwa momentarily before he draw his sword out slowly. "We are done listening to you, taisho, I am going to destroy this game and you will go back to your real world,"  
"Taisho, That will be your punishment." Yagen poised himself to attack. "If you truly want us to forgive you, you will go back and face your past. You will live."

"I won't let you!" She was almost begging him to stop, her fingers flickered with the green glow but the game was far too unstable for her to use it.

"The burden of erasing everyone here," Yagen breathed, steadying himself as he pulled something out of his pocket with his free hand "I'm going to shoulder it."

And with a flash, he jumped off his feet.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. Yagen had pounced up towards the computer, effortlessly running through the saniwa who flickered a little as he skidded past her. Something fell from his palm into hers and before she could react, they watch Yagen's blade pierce down in the computer behind her, a spark of electric exploded from the weird device.

All they could hear was the saniwa's shrill cry as the executioner burst into a flash of bright light.

The others had just arrived to the flash of light, Ishikimaru shielding his eyes with his sleeve as he reached out for Nikkari. Kashuu and Yasusada only stared at each other understandingly, joining their hands as they dissolve into the light. Hachisuka shut his eyes in a silent prayer, his golden armor disappearing with the light.

"Yagen!" Souza was holding onto Sayo desperately as he search for Yagen in the light. He couldn't see anything nor make sense of any shape. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasped his extended one. He knew that warmth. He tugged Sayo close to himself. "Let's go see Kousetsu," he smiled at his brother and turned to Yagen. In the light, he could barely make out Yagen's smile. But he could feel the tantou's fingers in his hands.

"Your cage, I've break the door wide open." Souza heard him whisper before succumbing to the light.

All the saniwa could see was the light, the flash of bright, blinding light that her hands could not shield her from.

 _Live._

Yagen had told her to do that. Her punishment, was to live and face her past, her fears.

 _Live._

* * *

She woke up with a start. She felt her heart beating against her chest and she breathed to calm herself. She recognized this place. It was a familiar place. The rotten garage she called home and the barred doors behind her. She shrugged out of the device on her head and got out of the chair.

The machine the chair was connected to was the only thing that looked pristine and well kept. Behind it were a bunch of holographic monitors. She scanned her surroundings. A clock beside her told her that it was noon, the last day of May and the year 2205.

There were trash strewn all over the floors and cables that snaked its way to the machine. Yes, she took years to build this room. The holographic monitors around her were displaying multiple word of error and forced termination. The reflective metal on the machine reflected her flushed face with it's slight bruising on her cheeks. Her elbow were bandaged in places and there was a burned wound in the shape of an iron on her thigh, peeking out of the torn skirt she wore. The air smells a little rotten, but she knew that the smell would be stronger behind those doors. How long has she been out?

She took a step forward, carefully avoiding the cables when she realized that she was holding something in her hand.  
She raised it up and open her blood stained hand. She wasn't surprised by the dried blood but she was shock to see what she had in her hand.

"...Ya...gen…" The words rolled out of her lips. "...Nikkari…." Tears rolled down her face "...Everyone…"

She sobbed, hugging the amulet that Yagen gave her. She remembered. Perhaps it was a miracle, or just a strange twist of events, but somehow, the amulet had manage to preserve her memories in the game, even though it was guaranteed that she will forget.

She could only drop on her knees and cry her eyes out.

She had nothing left in this world. Everything that she had cared for before was taken away, replaced by distorted versions of 'perfect happiness'. There were no happiness, humans, they corrupt everything. Just like her, just like what she did to the swords that she had vowed to protect. She had forgotten herself and choose to live blindly in power.

She could've been better off dead then, since there was nothing left for her there nor here. But they had forced her back here to live and face her past.  
Perhaps this was the worst punishment of all.

"Idiots," She sobbed


	27. Epilogue

It took her months to regain herself and recover from the events. She will never forget the faces of the authorities who had come in response to her call. Their expression when they discovered the decomposing 'saints' in the hall.

When the truth was out, the cries of 'cruel murderer' and 'insane killer' became 'tragic victim' and 'pitiful child'. They ruled her innocent and she was free to go under the care of the state medical due to a broken mind. The hospital was surprisingly warm and welcoming, a stark contrast to everything she has gone through previously.

It felt very alien and surreal. With all the nurses serving her and trying to make her comfortable, it felt almost like….she held the thought in her head and squeezed the amulet she now wore around her neck. They had tried to take it off her multiple times but each time she would only writhe and scream, forcing them to return it back to her.

It was her treasure, the only thing that is still keeping her sane in this broken world.

Imagine her surprise when a man showed up in her ward with a plastic folder. He placed it in front of her and smiled slightly as he pushed the plastic towards her. She frowned but gingerly opened the pages of the file. In it, were pictures of the machine she had built, complete with the holographic image that surrounded the chair. She looked up at the man confused.

He explained to her that her work was very intricate and he was surprised that anyone of her age was able to build something like that.  
He asked if she was willing to rebuild her life again with him, in a fully funded facility where she could put her talent to good use under proper guidance and care.

For a while, she was afraid of the man.  
They had only ever hurt her in the past.

Slamming the file close she trembled a little as she shrinks backward towards the corner of her bed. But she relaxed when she realized the look on the man's face.

It wasn't the look of pity that the nurses, doctors and her lawyers gave her. It was the look of wanting to help, wanting to actually love her and wanting to give her another chance in life. She had only ever remembered that look back in the game. It was the look that the swords had given her long ago. Long before she spiraled into madness. It was a look of awe and loyalty….it was a look of love.

 _Live._

The man had gotten up and bowed, apologizing for scaring her. He turned to leave but she quickly got up and crawled across her bed to the man, her extended hand grasping his white cloak.

It took her awhile to get the words out. But the delight on his face was obvious at her answer. He even went as far as to hug her tightly.  
It felt so warm.

Is this it? The exit to her own cage? 

**-Caged Birds End-**

* * *

 _ **This...took longer than I expected. I actually had half of the last chapter already typed out but so much had happened in the past months that made me unable to write. I am so glad I can finally finish this though. I've planned the ending for awhile but having to write it without it sounding weird was...quite hard. hahahahahhaha. I hope you enjoyed. I'm hoping to be able to write more angsty fics for Touken in the future.**_  
 _ **Honestly, I did write a chapter of an alternate ending but I decided to delete it as this felt like a much better ending. Feedbacks and comments are** **very** **much appreciated. Till then!**_


End file.
